


冰瀚冰《温柔陷阱》整理全集

by xianerwang



Category: 2 - Fandom
Genre: FPS, M/M, sci谜案集
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xianerwang/pseuds/xianerwang
Relationships: 冰宇, 冰瀚 - Relationship, 瀚冰 - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	冰瀚冰《温柔陷阱》整理全集

故事从那一晚的失控开始

01

高瀚宇被季肖冰压到沙发上的时候，是有想过把人推开的，但是手刚抬起来碰到季肖冰的肩膀，他又犹豫了。  
这么纤细的骨架，太用力会不会弄坏？  
季肖冰最近不知道怎么回事，可能是压力太大了吧，吃得特别少，每次盒饭都剩下一大半，前几天还学他订健身餐，结果嫌难吃只吃了一口，剩下的全给了他。  
加上这几天赶戏，全剧组的人每天几乎都只能睡四五个小时，演员更惨，还要腾出时间背台词，季肖冰的台词又是全剧组最多的……  
高瀚宇看着季肖冰眼下的青黑，有些心虚地不敢往上去看他的眼睛。  
为什么要赶戏？还不是因为他这个主角没用，拍摄半个月都进不了状态，拖了整个剧组的后腿。  
现在他好不容易调整过来了，导演和统筹肯定要把之前拍戏不顺拖延的时间补回来。  
所以，是他害季肖冰这么累的。  
看到季肖冰人都快瘦脱相了，还在坚持每天戏里戏外陪他对戏，高瀚宇就觉得自己很混账。  
所以季肖冰撩起他的衣服开始摸他的腹肌的时候，他没有反抗，而是把手放了下来，任他为所欲为。  
“你不打算推开我吗？”  
季肖冰抬眼看他，眼神冷冽。  
“不。”  
高瀚宇也不知道自己是在说什么，这样的季肖冰让他觉得很陌生，但是又有一个声音在脑中告诉他。  
这是季肖冰。  
他的感觉没有错，平时那个外表高冷但一接近又好像很好相处的人并不是真正的季肖冰。  
这个才是。  
现在展现在他面前的，是褪去了伪装的假面，向他发起强势攻击的男人。  
那张清俊的脸时常朝他暧昧地笑，猫唇自然抿出勾引的弧度。  
他逮到机会就偷捏他的胸肌，还会在玩闹的时候有意无意用手指勾他的手心。  
季肖冰或许不那么直，这一切并不是无迹可寻，只是高瀚宇完全被季肖冰面对其他人时正直的伪装蒙蔽了双眼，加上两个人不熟……  
除开去年两个人在同个剧组也没打过照面的《午夜计程车》，到现在为止，高瀚宇和季肖冰只认识了30天。  
满打满算一个月。  
这个月是大月还是小月来着？  
“你再不反抗，我可真做了。”  
季肖冰低低的声音传来，带着警告的意味，听起来十分危险。  
高瀚宇回神看过去，看到季肖冰灯光下变得幽黑的眼眸，下意识数起了他的眼睫毛。  
真羡慕啊，这么长的睫毛，是睫毛精转世吗？  
“高瀚宇！”  
季肖冰提高了一些音量。  
他其实没有他现在表现出来的那么镇定，因为他知道高瀚宇是个彻彻底底的直男，不可能真的任由他对他做这种事。  
事实上他也不知道事情怎么会发展成这样，原本他就只是想把人推到沙发上闹着玩，顺便吃吃豆腐而已。  
现在可怎么办？  
不继续怕他认为自己怂。  
继续的话要是让高瀚宇恶心了……  
这场面很尴尬啊！  
“对不起，大爷，今天把你的手腕弄疼了。”  
高瀚宇的脑回路果然清奇，都这时候了，还在想白天拍戏的事。  
他们今天拍的是一场特别兄弟情的戏码，白大姐从国外回来，白羽瞳忘了去接，吓得半死，想拉展耀一起去，结果展耀一口拒绝。  
于是白羽瞳掏出手铐，把人给铐上，牵出去了。  
鬼知道导演的胆子怎么会这么大，硬生生拍了一出手铐play。  
这情景看着暧昧又浪漫，其实苦的是演员，手铐砸人太疼了。  
高瀚宇自认皮糙肉厚，对自己也足够狠，几次下来没什么大问题，反倒是季肖冰，被他用手铐敲了好多遍。  
看那细皮嫩肉，高瀚宇不忍心用力，结果轻了铐不上，重了……季肖冰疼得眼泪都出来了。  
高瀚宇那个心疼啊，仿佛和白羽瞳感同身受，到现在还心虚着，怎么敢反抗季肖冰。  
尤其季肖冰那淤青的手腕正在他面前晃来晃去，那精致的手腕上写满了他的罪证，这全是他的错。  
演戏太难了！  
高瀚宇很心塞。  
算了，季肖冰高兴就好，反正他是男团出来的，什么场面没见过，两个人都是大男人，还能发生什么不可描述不成？  
他这么想着，甚至缩了下腹部让肌肉线条崩得更漂亮了一些，十分配合。  
这下轮到季肖冰不知所措了。  
他的手从高瀚宇的腹肌摸到他的胸肌，甚至胆大包天地掐了两把，高瀚宇居然都没推开他。  
事情的发展是不是有点不大对？  
他的脑子也有些转不过弯来。  
高瀚宇刚刚问候他的手腕干嘛？拍戏不都是这样的吗？磕磕碰碰各种受伤在所难免，谁叫他们不红呢，不红的演员没人权的。  
手腕疼吗？  
当然疼，一次次NG，疼得他当时掐死高瀚宇的心都有了。  
高瀚宇现在提这个，到底是什么意思？  
直男也会因为愧疚让哥们爽一发吗？  
要真这样他可不客气了哦！  
“咳……”季肖冰轻咳了一声，缩回了吃他豆腐的手，把他的衣服拉好，拍了拍，“知道错了吗？”  
想是一回事，做就是另一回事了，他可不想因为性取向把同事关系弄僵。  
“知道错了，你放心，我下次一定一次过！”高瀚宇把一只手举过头顶做发誓状。  
“还有下次？”季肖冰眼睛一眯，寒光顿现。  
“不不不没有下次了没有下次了，呃……但是导演不知道会不会拍发小时期铐过的镜头……”高瀚宇慌张地摆手，一副受惊的狗子模样。  
季肖冰顿时无语。  
这男人的脑子到底是怎么构成的？  
近亲真的是哈士奇不成？  
他到底有没有弄清两个人刚刚的局面？  
还是说……他在装傻？  
既然如此。  
季肖冰一只手隔着衣服按在他的腹肌上，另一只手把他运动裤的裤头往下拨了拨，露出了凶猛的鲨鱼线。  
“大爷！”  
高瀚宇一惊，挣扎了两下。  
“不准动。”  
季肖冰整个人趴在他身上，用一双冒火的眸看他，心理学家动怒的模样，让人不敢造次。  
高瀚宇停止了挣扎，整个人都变得小心翼翼起来。  
毕竟他是白羽瞳，展耀要是真的动怒，他肯定会有些怕的。  
“你今天竟敢用手铐铐我，我不惩罚你，我就不叫展耀。”季肖冰这么说着，把他的裤子往下拉得更低了些，同时把他的衣服往上撩。  
性感的腹部线条印入眼帘，上面起了一层薄薄的细汗，是紧张的。  
季肖冰毫不客气地摸了上去。

“展，展，展，展耀……”

高瀚宇浑身僵硬，因为他发现自己竟然对季肖冰的这个举动起了生理反应。

他是个男人呀！

02

“明知道我怕疼，还下手那么重，白羽瞳，你是皮在痒？”

季肖冰恶狠狠地看着他，在他的腹肌上一拧。  
“嘶……痛痛痛，猫儿，手下留情。”  
高瀚宇一个激灵，腰部用力，差点把骑在他身上的人顶翻，还好及时刹车按捺住了，否则就季肖冰那小身板，肯定要飞出去。  
“你说，我该如何惩罚你？”  
季肖冰知道他在克制，故意撑在他的身上，盯着他的眼睛询问。  
高瀚宇现在的眼神，倒是和白羽瞳吓得惊慌失措的模样差不多，各种四处飘，左飘右飘就是不敢直视他。  
“要不……要不我也让你铐一个？”  
高瀚宇举手提议。  
季肖冰呼吸一窒，不动声色地瞄了一眼四周。  
这是在剧组给他们安排的房间里，门没有上锁，但剧组的人从未不敲门就走进来，而且现在是深夜下班时间，所有人都回去睡觉了。  
“我有练习过，我真的有练习过！昨天跟道具组要的备用道具还没还呢！”  
高瀚宇献宝似的伸手从沙发底下拿出一副手铐，可怜兮兮地想，说不定铐回来，季肖冰的气就消了。  
这下，季肖冰真的不知道该说什么好了。  
天时地利人和，时机完美。  
今天不发生点什么，都对不起这副手铐和道具组那群人！  
他淡定地接过手铐，抓起高瀚宇的手腕，一发力把一边铐了上去，然后趁高瀚宇吃疼皱眉的瞬间，把手铐绕过沙发扶手，抓起高瀚宇的另一只手……  
“咔嚓”！  
高瀚宇反应过来的时候，已经被固定在了沙发上，两只手举在头顶。  
“大爷？”  
他隐约觉得哪里不对，但是又说不上来。  
这懵逼的模样取悦了季肖冰。  
季肖冰轻笑一声，微微扭头，用手背挡了下脸，没忍住又笑了起来。  
高瀚宇更懵逼了。  
两只手高举的姿势让他处于被动姿态，身下是柔软的沙发垫，身上是突然开始笑的季肖冰。  
然后他还很发慌，因为他发现他的下面真的硬起来了。  
季肖冰因为给他戴手铐的原因，现在坐在他腰部往上，发现不了他的生理反应，要是他往后坐一点……  
还让不让人活了！  
“大爷，你消气了吗？能不能放开我？我手酸。”  
高瀚宇动了动手腕，手铐的链子磨在木制的沙发把手上发出“咔啦咔啦”的响声。  
他试着想抬起上半身，但抬到一半立刻又被手铐卡到跌了回去。  
“别急。”  
季肖冰按住他的胸口，微笑着低头看他，猫唇勾出了一个惑人的弧度。  
逆光的男人，五官都让人看不真切，只有眼睛放出星星一样的光，双眼皮一剪，动人心弦。  
高瀚宇冷不防看到那双漂亮的眼睛在朝他笑，心跳瞬间加速。  
撇去性别不谈，季肖冰这人长得是真的好看，即使是在俊男美女云集的娱乐圈里面，皮相也至少能排到中上。  
这气质，这吸引力，男女不限。  
并且，加上展耀这个专攻心理学的角色的加持……  
季肖冰微微抬头，灯光映出了他的俊脸，犹如天仙。  
高瀚宇感觉下身不由自主又硬了几分，懊恼地移开视线，心中默念：  
兄弟情兄弟情兄弟情兄弟情……  
这不是原著这不是原著这不是原著……  
大家都是男人都是男人都是男人……  
他现在特别尴尬，生怕被季肖冰察觉到自己的生理反应，一动都不敢动。  
可是他不敢动，不代表季肖冰不敢动。  
难得有这么一个正大光明可以对高瀚宇为所欲为的机会，他一点都没有浪费，狠狠吃起了豆腐，手在那强壮的胸肌上流连忘返。  
“噗通”“噗通”“噗通”……  
他的手心感受到剧烈的心跳，再抬头看，高瀚宇脸都红了。  
“大爷，你快起来吧，别再摸了，我错了，以后绝对会小心不会再弄疼你了。”  
高瀚宇卑微地求饶。  
季肖冰不理会他，往后稍微坐了坐，顺着胸线滑过腹肌摸到了他的肚脐眼。  
高瀚宇一个激灵：“我先说好，我是个正常男人，你再摸别怪我起生理反应啊！小心我弯了赖你啊！”  
别再往后坐了！再往后要碰到了啊啊啊啊啊！  
他内心的咆哮都写在脸上。  
真可爱。  
季肖冰想着，恶向胆边生，伸手往后，准确无误隔着裤子抓住了他勃起的性器。  
随后两个人都愣住了。  
季肖冰的第一反应是……艹，好大！  
高瀚宇的第一反应是……他没有反应，他的脑袋一片空白，没有人教过他这种时候该作何反应。  
他应该装死吗！  
他应该挣扎吗！  
怎么办怎么办啊啊啊啊啊！  
偏偏这个时候季肖冰已经豁出去了。  
“怎么可能会弯呢？明明又硬又直。”  
他舔了舔唇，索性握着高瀚宇的性器撸了两下。  
“唔！大爷，不要！”  
高瀚宇浑身颤抖起来，腰部一用力，差点把季肖冰掀下去，还好季肖冰及时躲开了。  
他往后挤到了他的两腿之间，一只手把他的大腿按住，另一只手拉住他的裤头往下扒，把他的运动裤连同内裤一起扒下。  
瞬间，紫红色的性器弹了出来，上面布满了凶神恶煞的青筋。  
季肖冰眉头一皱。  
同是男人，这家伙肌肉练得大也就算了，连性器都这么天赋异禀，真令人羡慕。  
高瀚宇已经快哭了。  
如果知道事情会发展成现在这种状况，他一定会在最开始就推开季肖冰，不会任季肖冰为所欲为。  
“很久没发泄了吧？我帮你。”  
季肖冰低声说着，嗓音带着低沉的蛊惑，握住那根尺寸巨大的性器，有技巧地帮他DIY了起来。  
“不要！大爷！不要这样！你放开我！”  
高瀚宇不断挣扎，但是两条腿都被季肖冰压着，动弹不得，手又被手铐固定在头顶。  
这个姿势，他再有力气，也无法迅速挣脱，只能像鱼一样扑腾。  
季肖冰的手是有些肉肉的类型，没有茧子，抚在性器上像是一片温暖将他包裹，让他的热血都冲到了脑门，但最多的是聚集到下身。  
好爽！  
但是这样不对！  
“大爷，别这样，我错了，大爷！我错了，你放过我！”高瀚宇胡乱扑腾着，眼眶都红了。  
季肖冰抬眼，猫唇微抿。  
“我帮你做，你不喜欢吗？”  
他故意问他，然后和高瀚宇下意识望过来的视线相对。  
高瀚宇含泪看着季肖冰，雾气中，季肖冰微微张唇，慢慢俯首，然后他感觉到自己性器上传来了暖风拂过的感觉，是季肖冰往上面吹了一口气。  
“唔……啊！”他舒服地仰首，难耐地喘息。  
“明明很喜欢。”季肖冰轻笑，继续帮他DIY，这次高瀚宇挣扎的幅度明显小了许多。  
他的身体开始发红，从脖子一直红到身上，抖动着，性器上盘踞的青筋根根凸起。  
季肖冰上下撸着他的性器，伺候着他的两个囊袋，嘴唇在他的大腿内侧舔过，留下湿漉漉的痕迹。  
这些感觉融合在一起太过刺激，无法用言语说明。  
高瀚宇闭上了眼睛，感觉自己在云端，但被迫高举的双手又提醒他现在他正在被一个男人DIY。  
那个男人有一双漂亮的眼睛，睫毛纤长浓密，眼底像是有星星，使坏的时候尤其闪耀。  
他的手很温暖，嘴唇是枫叶的颜色，此时正亲吻着他的身体，或许还会……  
“啊！”高瀚宇急喘了几声，猛然间射了出来。  
进组之前就一直忙碌，挺长一段时间没有发泄，他射得又多又浓，腥膻味极重，空气中充满了男性的荷尔蒙。  
他喘息着享受高潮的狂喜，许久才回过神来，睁开眼睛……  
发现季肖冰正冷冷看着他，抹去脸上白色的粘稠物。  
“大……”高瀚宇一惊，浑身僵硬，想说点什么，但最终在季肖冰冰冷的眼神下把话咽了回去。  
他这才意识到，他居然射在了季肖冰的脸上！  
最可怕的是，看到季肖冰睫毛上挂着属于他的精液的一瞬间，他心中居然升起了巨大的满足感。  
浑身舒畅！  
季肖冰一言不发地站起来，走进了浴室，里面立即传来了水声。  
高瀚宇僵着身子跌回沙发上，喘了一会怀疑人生，腰部用力往上缩，虫子一样蠕动了下，把脸移动到手铐边上，凑过去用嘴咬开了手铐。  
这是道具手铐，上面有个一按就会弹开的机关，刚刚他被季肖冰压着，根本动不了，现在总算能解开了。  
他爬起来，撸了一把头发，不知道该如何是好，下意识拿起手机想求助又不知道该找谁，该问什么。  
太操蛋了吧，季肖冰这么做，让他以后怎么面对他？这剧还怎么拍？  
更可怕的是，剧组为了省钱，演员是两人一间，虽然是双床，但也是在同一个屋子里。  
主演有特殊待遇，还给配了沙发方便聊剧本。  
沙发……  
手铐。  
季肖冰，  
强势又温柔的压制，  
他的手，  
他的唇。  
……  
高瀚宇，你完蛋了啊啊啊！  
他抓狂地揪着头发，内心狂吼，虽然他也不知道自己在完蛋什么。

就在这个时候，  
浴室里的水声停了。

03

高瀚宇一骨碌从沙发上翻下来，冲到自己的床上，手忙脚乱地把被子从头盖到脚，整个人在床上缩成了一团。  
房间里面一片安静，只有他擂鼓般的心跳声。  
接着，浴室里响起了吹风机的声音。  
高瀚宇长出一口气，把拖鞋从被窝里丢了出去，继续在被子里逃避现实。  
这个冬天，深圳夜里的温度接近零度，他硬生生在被子里把自己捂出了一身汗。  
终于，吹风机的声音也停了，顿了几秒，浴室的门被打开。  
仿佛一股寒风刮入，高瀚宇觉得这被子一点都不保暖，太薄了，虽然他的身体还在冒汗。  
季肖冰用死亡射线瞪了那个缩成球的人半晌，没说什么，爬上自己的床，把灯关了。  
一片黑暗，两个人的心跳声和浅浅的呼吸声交织成一团。  
良久，呼吸声变得平稳，心跳也恢复了正常的频率。  
这是个神奇的夜，虽然和平时并没有多大区别。  
辛苦了一天的人们，全都进入了梦乡。  
月落日升。  
高瀚宇进剧组这么多天，从没有像今天这样睡得舒坦，一觉睡到天亮，似乎还做了个好梦，神清气爽。  
“叮铃铃……”  
手机闹钟在他自然醒之后的一分钟后响起。  
他伸手按掉，默数三秒，季肖冰的闹钟一秒不差地响了起来。  
“大爷，早。”  
高瀚宇像往常一样转头和季肖冰打招呼，一眼望进了季肖冰头发乱翘睡眼惺忪的容颜，那双眸子朝他呆呆地眨了一下。  
“早。”  
季肖冰说，关掉了闹钟。  
低沉的嗓音让记忆瞬间回笼。  
房间内一片安静。  
高瀚宇牙关一紧，浑身肌肉猛然收紧。  
卧槽！  
卧槽卧槽卧槽！  
！  
！！  
！！！  
腿抽筋了！  
他抱着腿开始在床上哀嚎着做拉伸，半天才缓过来，再去看那边，季肖冰已经洗漱完离开房间了。  
靠！  
此时的高瀚宇有一种被人用后就扔的悲凉感，他不知道的是，季肖冰的动作这么快，是怕高瀚宇会揍他。  
虽然他相信高瀚宇的人品，知道他不会轻易动粗，但凡事总有个意外不是？  
他昨晚的行径说好听点叫趁人之危，说难听点叫强奸，万一高瀚宇醒悟过来热血冲到脑门，他这身子骨可不够他一拳揍的。  
昨晚……  
季肖冰想着，有些走神。  
“展耀，白羽瞳呢？”  
导演施磊拍了拍他的肩膀  
“他……”季肖冰有些慌张地抬头，正好看到高瀚宇穿着一身白衣走来。  
“在那。”  
来不及看清脸，他指了下，迅速转头看向镜中的自己，仅用了一秒，就把之前慌乱的眼神全部收了回去。  
感谢北影，感谢老师们，表情管理课程真的很有用！  
“白羽瞳，快点过来，化妆师速度一点，今天我们要把牢房的戏全部拍掉，场务再确认一次不要漏了。”  
施磊发号施令。  
剧组立即高速运转起来。  
来不及酝酿情绪，发胶喷洒，演员的造型被迅速做好，上车，一边讨论剧本一边前往拍摄地，等到了拍摄地，今天的戏被修改的部分也差不多讨论完毕。  
季肖冰今天特别累。  
他不止要演展耀，还要演若无其事没事发生的自己。  
高瀚宇今天的状态也不行。  
他很想敬业，但他和季肖冰在一起的戏份实在是太多了，只要一抬头看到季肖冰的眼睛，他就会忍不住想到昨晚发生的事，然后说话就有些不自然。  
于是施磊冷着脸把他单独叫到了一边，用塑料普通话开始和他沟通。  
“白羽瞳，昨天不系还好好的吗？你系不系和展耀吵架啦？”  
这开门见山的话，让高瀚宇心惊肉跳，连忙回复。  
“没有没有，展耀很好，我们很好，大家都很好！”  
语无伦次。  
施磊思索了一下，把季肖冰喊了过来。  
高瀚宇眼见季肖冰一步步走近，浑身紧绷，不自觉地握拳，十分紧张。  
季肖冰比他更紧张，特别是看到高瀚宇握拳的时候。  
确实是他的不对。  
也好，如果被揍一下能让高瀚宇消气，他就勉为其难被揍一下吧，只是可能要劳烦化妆组的工作人员帮他遮淤青了。  
“两个人吵架可以，情系不要带到剧组来嘛，昨晚发生了咩事，和我说说吧？”  
施磊发话。  
高瀚宇（紧张）：……  
季肖冰（防备）：……  
施磊左看看右看看，觉得自己猜对了。  
“嘿呀，都系兄弟，握个手，和解啦！”  
他抓起季肖冰的手，又抓起高瀚宇的手，正要让他们握个手，突然看到他们手腕上的印子。  
“哦呦，伤得这么厉害呀，场务，医药箱！先给两位主演上个药。”  
施磊大声喊。  
瞬间一堆人围过来，许多女孩子看到两个主演手腕上的淤青印子，全都心疼了起来，道具组的人更是不停道歉。  
高瀚宇和季肖冰被围在其中，有些尴尬地互视一眼。  
“没事没事，不是道具的错，是我不会用，才把季老师的手腕弄伤了，是我的错。”  
高瀚宇松开了拳头，安慰道具组。  
“这点伤不算什么，导演不说我都已经忘了，别放在心上，大家都辛苦了。”  
季肖冰松了一口气，补了几句。  
之前两个人之间仿佛凝固的氛围一扫而空。  
“没事啦没事啦，上完药继续拍摄。”  
施磊很容易就察觉到了两个人之间的氛围转变，拍了拍手，吩咐场务通知所有人继续拍摄。  
果然，再次回到拍摄场地，高瀚宇自然了许多，只NG了几次，就恢复了前几天的水准，飞快入了戏。  
反倒是季肖冰，依然和之前一样崩得很紧。  
虽然他的演技很好，拍出来的戏都没多大问题，但就是能让人察觉到一种奇特的紧绷感，仿佛他现在是一根弦，崩得死死的，随时都会断掉。  
拍了几场戏之后，轮到了季肖冰的重头戏。  
他一个人站到了牢房正中央，面对着墙壁，背影微僵。  
虽然还不到拍正面的镜头，但他依然盯着墙壁上的粉笔画看，很敬业地让自己进入视觉疲劳状态，模拟被催眠时挣脱不开枷锁的梦魇。  
高瀚宇在镜头拍不到的角落看着他，眉头微蹙。  
不知道为什么，他总觉得有些不安，大概是已经入戏白羽瞳，又熟知剧本，知道此时的展耀在经历着什么又不能马上过去把人唤醒，有些不是滋味。  
“咔！展耀原地不动，记住这个情绪，一号机到二号点，二号机三号点。”  
施磊发着令，剧组成员很快移动了一个位置，从季肖冰的背面移动到了前面和侧边。  
“准备，ACTION！”  
季肖冰的眼前一片黑暗，呼吸短而急促，瞳孔微微涣散。  
他仿佛真的看到前方有手从四面八方的墙壁中伸出，抓住他的脚，爬满他的身体，让他动弹不得，挣脱不能……  
脸部肌肉抖动起来，逐渐惊恐。  
“咔！很好，包局和白羽瞳入镜准备。”  
施磊一声吼。  
季肖冰踉跄了一下，从梦魇中回过神来，一阵天旋地转。  
“没事吧？”  
身后传来一个紧张的声音，接着一双有力的手臂接住了他的身体，可靠得让人安心。  
季肖冰晃了晃脑袋，黑暗渐渐离自己远去。  
“白羽瞳，你干什么，我还没喊ACTION呢！机子都没开。”  
施磊在后面说。  
高瀚宇连忙转头道歉。  
“对不起，施导，我看展耀好像站不稳。”他解释着，扶季肖冰站好，低声问他，“没事吧你？”  
语气担忧。  
“没事，谢谢。”  
季肖冰揉了揉太阳穴，摇头推开他。  
高瀚宇依然很担忧，眼底是浓浓的关心。  
“真的没事？”  
“没事。”季肖冰长喘了一口气，看向施磊，“导演，赶紧拍吧，我现在特别有感觉。”  
他看了眼地板，挪回原来的位置，狠狠闭了下眼睛，把脑中的眩晕驱离。  
高瀚宇只好一步三回头地跑到牢房外定点。  
“好，各部门准备！”  
施磊也有些担忧，但这确实是这个时候的展耀应该有的状态，所以他没有深究，继续拍摄起来。  
这只是个小插曲，之后季肖冰再没有出过什么状况，剧组拍摄顺利，在预定时间内拍完了一天的任务。  
这个预定时间，是凌晨一点。  
所有人筋疲力尽，连夜宵都懒得约，纷纷回屋。  
季肖冰拖着疲累的身体走进房间，高瀚宇跟在后面，把门关上，上锁。  
“咔嗒”。  
这声音让季肖冰回头看了一眼。  
高瀚宇沉默地站在那里。  
那双略显凌厉的眼睛，野狼一般，透露着野兽的危险。  
季肖冰的心一沉。  
这样的高瀚宇，有点可怕。  
是不是……

04

季肖冰不由自主地咽了一口口水，后退一步。

高瀚宇一句话没说，欺身而上，顺着季肖冰让出来的路越过了他，抓起一条浴巾，冲进了浴室。  
身为一个南方人，他昨晚因故没洗澡，今天拍了几条打戏，等于两天没洗，感觉身上都要臭了。  
等他洗完澡出来，季肖冰已经躺在了床上，被子从头裹到脚，看起来就像昨晚的角色颠倒了一般。  
高瀚宇走到他的床前看了半晌，绕着他的床走到另一边，想了想又绕回来。  
他正琢磨着是不是该趁现在跟季肖冰谈谈，突然发现床上那团被子微微抖动了起来，幅度不大，不仔细看都不会发现。  
“大爷？你是怕我揍你吗？你放心，我只是长得凶了点，练得壮了点，我不打人，我们谈谈吧。”  
高瀚宇早看穿了季肖冰今天一直绷着的那根弦，好笑地去掀他的被子。  
被子里火速伸出一只手，拍开了他的手臂。  
“滚！谁害怕了。”  
季肖冰掀开一点点被子露出脸，瞪了他一眼，眼睛里面布满血丝，声音哑得厉害。  
高瀚宇眉头一皱，伸手过去，把手背三根手指贴上他的额头。  
“怎么这么烫？你发烧了？”  
“我没事。”  
季肖冰把他的手拨开，又缩回了被子里。  
“怎么能没事？你都烧成这样了，还逞强，快点起来，我送你去看医生。”  
高瀚宇一点不拖泥带水，用力一掀，把被子掀开来，想要把床上的人拖起来。  
“这么晚了哪有医生啊，真没事，我睡一觉就好了。”  
季肖冰一副誓死要和被子共存亡的模样，把脸埋进了被子里，涂满发胶的头发在上面拱来拱去。  
毕竟是个一米八的男人，他不合作，高瀚宇一时半会也奈何不了，硬来又怕把人伤到了，只好放开。  
他想了想，拎着热水壶去装了些水放上去烧，回来给季肖冰压了压被子。  
“你要是实在难受不想出门，我帮你去药店买药，你跟我说说你是怎么生病的？都有什么症状，对什么药过敏。”  
他认真地询问。  
季肖冰抬起头，瞳孔有些聚不了焦，看什么都迷迷糊糊的，大脑也是。  
“其实也没什么，就是昨晚冲了冷水澡，可能着了凉……”  
“冷水澡！”  
还没说完，高瀚宇就惊叫起来。  
“这么冷的天你洗冷水澡，你疯了还是傻了？浴室又不是没有热水，你当什么苦行僧，你……”  
季肖冰瞪了他一眼，难受地把脸重新埋进了被子，闷闷地嘟囔。  
“疯了傻了也是因为你。”  
他的声音很小，但高瀚宇还是听到了，愣了一下。  
“因为我？你洗冷水澡关我什么事，你没事洗什么冷水澡，你……卧槽！”  
高瀚宇一拍脑袋。  
他想起来了。  
昨晚他是在季肖冰的手上爽到了，还因为久违的发泄睡得很香，但季肖冰呢？  
他居然跑去洗冷水澡！  
他就不能用用五指姑娘解决吗？  
说起来，季肖冰好像确实对姑娘不那么感兴趣，否则为什么罗昱琨一双大白腿在片场晃来晃去他都目不斜视。  
这种天气洗冷水澡，还是在那种情况下，不生病才怪！难怪今天白天他看季肖冰的状态有些不太对，不愧是大爷，对自己够狠。  
“行了，你别装死，告诉我你除了发烧之外还哪不舒服，我去给你买药。”  
想清楚了季肖冰生病的原因，高瀚宇觉得挺愧疚。  
娱乐圈里面的许多人性取向都比较豪放，同性恋和双性恋他都见过不少。  
昨晚季肖冰帮他，他最开始有些接受不了，但是爽了之后就很快适应了。  
都是男人，下半身思考的动物，爽了不亏，季肖冰这么对他，他其实并没有生气，甚至还觉得挺刺激。  
反正他也没损失呀！  
他甚至因为弄脏了季肖冰那张漂亮的脸，还觉得赚到了。  
所以，高瀚宇认为，季肖冰这次生病，完全是他的错，是他没有照顾到季肖冰的心情，只顾着自己了。  
如果昨晚他把内心感受告诉季肖冰，说不定季肖冰就不用洗冷水澡了，现在搞得……唉！  
他想着，长叹了一口气。  
季肖冰像是睡着了一样，没有回他的话。  
穿着黑色衣服的男人身型消瘦，肩宽体长，抓着被子的手腕细得令女明星嫉妒。  
他抱着被子的身体微微发抖。  
高瀚宇又叹了一口气，把自己床上的被子抱过来铺到季肖冰的身上。  
“喉咙会痛吗？”  
他问。  
季肖冰微微摇头。  
“会咳嗽吗？”  
“……不会，我就是有些发烧，手脚无力，头晕。”  
季肖冰发出了微弱的声音。  
高瀚宇把手放到他的额头重新试了下温度，觉得烧得应该没那么重，估计是累的。  
“有对什么药过敏吗？”  
他仔细询问，宛如一个大夫。  
季肖冰摇了摇头。  
高瀚宇帮他把被子拉好，拍了拍他的背。  
“行，你难受就睡一会，我很快回来。”  
他直起身，走到正好烧开的水壶边上，倒了一杯热水放在床头等凉，穿上一件外套走了出去。  
那可靠的身影离开之后，季肖冰从被子里面抬起头，闻了闻身上的被子，琥珀般的眸微眯。  
大约过了十五分钟，高瀚宇就回来了，拎回来两个塑料袋。  
他关上门，先是走到季肖冰的床边，又试了一遍他额头上的温度，然后推了推他。  
“猫，你醒醒，吃点药再睡。”  
两个塑料袋放在桌上，一袋是药，一袋装着两个小蛋糕。  
季肖冰睁开眼睛，看到高瀚宇外套都没来得及脱，忙碌地给他备药，神情有些恍惚。  
确实有些不太舒服，所以他刚刚睡着了，现在被叫醒，头有一种沉重感。  
“空腹吃药不好，你先吃个蛋糕垫垫肚子。”高瀚宇把他扶起来，熟练地拿了个枕头垫在他的身后。  
“你哪来的蛋糕？”季肖冰很疑惑。  
“刚刚拐去女孩子那边顺的。”高瀚宇很自然地回答。  
女孩子洗澡都慢，所以他预计她们还没睡，果然敲了两下门就开了，他从蒋翎亮出来的一堆零食里面选了两个。  
季肖冰咬了一口蛋糕，甜甜的，又喝了一口水，感觉整个人都活了。  
他想起来了，晚餐的时候他正好被导演喊去补拍牢房的戏，说第二季预告要用，所以错过了晚餐时间。  
他根本就没吃晚餐，怪不得回来的时候越来越难受。  
高瀚宇看他吃完，手伸过去又摸了下他的额头，反复确认之后，把一个白色药片掐成两瓣。  
“医生说烧得不厉害就吃一半就好，晚点要是还烧再把另一半吃了，这是维生素和感冒药，赶紧吃。”  
他想把备好的药放到季肖冰的手心，结果季肖冰脑袋还很沉，重重点了下头，差点洒了。  
“害，行了行了，我喂你吃吧，猫祖宗。”  
高瀚宇翻了个白眼，直接把药递到他的唇边，捂了上去。  
季肖冰的耳朵一下子红了，红到快滴血。  
他用舌头把高瀚宇掌心的药卷入口中，来不及品味药品的苦涩，先舔到了高瀚宇手心的肉，没有咸味，是洗完澡清爽的味道。  
一杯水递到他的唇边。  
“喝。”  
高瀚宇用命令的口吻说。  
季肖冰喝了半杯，表示不喝了。  
高瀚宇把水杯放到床头，抽走他背后的枕头，扶他躺下，一套动作行云流水。  
季肖冰忍不住问他：“你之前经常这样照顾人吗？”  
这也太无微不至了！简直是春风般的温暖。  
高瀚宇白了他一眼。  
“剧本第一百零八页，白羽瞳照顾生病的展耀，我揣摩过，这预演及格吧？”  
整本剧本包括原著第一季，他可是花时间看得滚瓜烂熟，在脑中预演了无数遍。  
季肖冰默默闭上眼睛，虽然不应该，但是他对这个答案有些失望。  
难怪高瀚宇一副强势到不行的模样，原来他是白羽瞳。  
唉，可惜他是白羽瞳。  
还好，  
他是白羽瞳。  
“睡吧，你最好明天早上就好起来，不然拖了剧组的进度，统筹又要骂人了。”  
而且被骂的肯定是他，还会怪他没照顾好展耀害展耀生病。  
也不知道这个剧组的女孩子都怎么了，成天用奇怪的眼神看他们，还把他们当成了原著里面的鼠猫，动不动就取笑他们。  
那是腐女YY的小说，又不是现实。  
他是直的，两个男人怎么谈恋爱嘛！  
高瀚宇关上灯，黑暗中像是在喃喃自语。  
“大罗生病住院我都没去照顾过，就照顾你了，你可得给我争气点。”

05

季肖冰累了，很快又睡着，不知道睡了多久，感觉额头被几根带茧子的手指碰了碰。  
房间里面的另外一个人，再怎么样也不会错。  
他下意识抓住，放到脸颊上，鼻尖轻触，嘴唇在上面磨蹭了两下。  
然后那只手立即挣脱，缩了回去，附带某个人的粗喘声。  
季肖冰浅笑，又睡了过去。  
撩人要慢慢来，之前是他一时兴起太过急躁了，还好高瀚宇没有反感，不然之前一个月的努力肯定前功尽弃。

白马王子。

这是季肖冰对高瀚宇的第一印象。  
他交过女朋友，也交过男朋友，但拜他对游戏的狂热所赐，时间都不长，等到他反应过来的时候，才发现自己已经单身很久了。  
事业上没有起色，旅途也越来越无聊，赚的钱虽然能够养活自己，可是总觉得空虚，不知道自己想要什么，不知道未来是什么。  
直到他看见了高瀚宇。  
一身白衣的男人，眉眼凌厉，皮肤白皙，和旁边的人打闹着，笑出了阳光的模样。  
那一刻，仿佛在季肖冰的心中打下了一束光。  
待走得近了，施磊帮他们介绍，他才知道这位居然是即将拍摄的这部剧的主演，而他是男二，和他在剧里会有许多暧昧镜头。  
鲜花灿烂。  
天助我也。  
季肖冰直接展开了攻势。  
借着角色的辅助，牵牵小手，靠靠肩膀都是常事。  
订他喜欢吃的健身餐，再使点手段，成功达成同吃一样东西的成就，之后拍戏的时候同喝一杯牛奶的加戏便成了水到渠成。  
季肖冰不是个学霸，但他相信细菌理论。  
人的体内有无数细菌，人与人接触，就是细菌交换的过程。  
细菌会影响人的思想、性格，甚至兴趣爱好。  
一次接吻能够交换八千万个细菌，听起来好像很恶心，却是科学理论，这是许多夫妻越长越像的原因，也是家人朋友之间的相处越来越亲密的原因。  
季肖冰相信，只要他努力和高瀚宇产生肢体上的碰触，甚至体液交换，他就能让高瀚宇慢慢变成他的人。  
这是一种潜移默化的攻势，虽然表面上看起来也十分暧昧。  
早上醒来，高瀚宇又过来摸了摸季肖冰的额头，确认他已经退烧，才放心地走进洗手间洗漱。  
闹钟一分不差地响起，季肖冰伸手按掉，坐起来，看了一眼沙发。  
上面果然放着一条毛毯，看来没有被子的高瀚宇昨晚睡在了那里，这代表着高瀚宇并不介意他前天晚上对他做的那件事。  
季肖冰勾了勾唇角，下床换掉身上皱巴巴的衣服，故意换得慢了些，在高瀚宇走出洗手间的时候正好赤裸上身，把自己粉嫩的肌肤亮在他的眼前。  
“穿厚点，今天外面温度很低。”  
高瀚宇低沉着声音说着，走到自己的衣柜前面翻衣服。。  
男人早上的嗓音总是比较性感，听得季肖冰有些心猿意马，赶紧依言穿上了衣服。  
两个人一同出现在片场，开始了一整天忙碌的工作。  
接下来的日子，按部就班，吃饭，拍戏，吃饭，洗澡，睡觉。  
他们的脾气都好，剧组让做什么做什么，偶尔有些自己的想法，导演和现场编剧也都很愿意沟通。  
就这样过了快一个月，高瀚宇某天早上醒来，看着对面床那张精致的睡脸，突然不由自主有了些奇妙的想法。  
他在想，为什么季肖冰好久没来骚扰他了，是放弃了吗？  
他想告诉季肖冰，他一点都不排斥他是gay，可惜季肖冰不给他机会。  
自从那次事件过后，两个人虽然表面上跟之前一样亲密，但只有高瀚宇知道，季肖冰偷偷和他保持了一些距离。  
他不会再有意无意拉他的手勾他的手心，不会刻意在对戏的时候和他增加肢体接触，在高瀚宇想往他身上靠的时候甚至还会下意识躲开。  
加上现在高瀚宇对白羽瞳这个角色已经进入了熟练阶段，拍摄起来驾轻就熟，不再需要季肖冰像最开始那样和他不停对戏……  
高瀚宇摸了下早上男人的自然硬直，猛然惊醒，季肖冰已经三天没有主动和他一起吃饭了，上一次摸他的手还是五天前。  
“嘀嘀”……闹钟响了起来。  
季肖冰安静的睡脸微皱。  
高瀚宇一个激灵。  
“啪”！  
他想关掉闹钟，不料太过用力，手机飞了出去，直直砸向……对面那个人的脸。  
“不！”这是内心的惊呼。  
高瀚宇眼睁睁地看着自己的手机滑翔般撞到了季肖冰的脸颊上。  
“咚”！  
好大一声。  
“！！！”季肖冰被砸醒了。  
他整个人是懵的，睁开的眼睛里带着惊恐，身体自动弹跳起来，心脏跳得飞快。  
这是一个人在睡梦中被袭击的时候的正常反应。  
“叮……”  
下一秒他的手机闹钟响了起来。  
于是季肖冰又手忙脚乱去找自己的手机，身体一倾，脑袋差点嗑在床头柜上。  
“嘶……”高瀚宇抽了一大口气。  
他把手垫在季肖冰的脑袋下，代替他的脑袋砸了一下床头柜的尖角，连带指甲一起嗑了进去。  
痛！不！欲！生！  
谁试谁知道。  
五指连心，高瀚宇抱着手开始无声地嚎叫，痛得说不出话来，不断抽气。  
“你在做什么？”季肖冰还在那边懵。  
不在平时的时间醒来，即使只提前了几秒，也不该叫睡醒，应该叫诈尸。  
他现在就处于诈尸状态。  
“嘶，我手机……”高瀚宇想解释，但手实在太疼了，他眼泪都要被疼出来了，干脆整个人埋进被子里不想说话。  
“你没事吧？”季肖冰这才清醒过来，发现他的不对劲，爬过来到他的床上想看看他怎么样了。  
他试图把高瀚宇从被子里挖出来，可是高瀚宇抱着手缩成一团，分不清哪里是脸。  
季肖冰想了想，还是决定不能对室友兼同事兼搭档兼白马王子坐视不管，于是他找了个角度，一下子把被子掀开。  
……  
高瀚宇怎么样他不知道，大概挺精神吧，不然为什么面前挺立的小高瀚宇这么精神……  
果然年轻人就是精力旺盛……

闹钟，依然在响。

06

精神只是暂时的，当强烈的痛觉转移了注意力之后，下身的血开始往脑袋涌。  
季肖冰刚感慨完，就看到那精神的东西在他面前飞速软倒了下去，作为一个刚诈尸还不太清醒的人，他下意识伸手想把那玩意儿扶正。  
没等他碰到高瀚宇的下身，高瀚宇在床上一滚，恰恰避开了他的手，让他扶了个空。  
季肖冰的手指维持尔康的姿势僵硬在半空，吓得完全醒了。  
卧槽！要真扶了，高瀚宇还不得告他一大早就变态性骚扰。  
床头柜上的手机闹钟一直在响，他赶紧装作若无其事的模样过去关了。  
“大爷……”高瀚宇的脑袋从被窝里探出来，看到他，眼眶一红，抱着手十分委屈，“手好痛。”  
他疼得直抽气，朝他展示了一下手，手掌都红了，但看起来并没有大碍，五根手指活动自如。  
“我帮你推推。”季肖冰很自然地抓过他的手，放到手心轻揉，轻轻呼气，“我没睡醒摔了就摔了，你帮我挡什么呀，下次别这样了。”  
他一边揉一边心疼地谴责他。  
“这可不行，大爷的脸更重要，我媳妇儿的脸天下第一重要。”高瀚宇享受着季肖冰的按摩，尾巴都翘了起来。  
虽然知道他是在说剧本里面的情结，但季肖冰还是暗爽了一把，拍拍他的脑袋，把他的手扔到一边。  
“应该不疼了吧，不疼了就起床吧。”  
他坐回自己的床上，突然屁股坐到了一个硬物，掏出来一看，是一部手机，上面的裂纹很熟悉。  
“你的手机怎么会在我的床上？”季肖冰很疑惑。  
高瀚宇喉间一紧：“咳咳咳……”  
各种理由在脑中以跑马灯的形式过了一圈，最后他决定坦白。  
“我想关闹钟，结果手机飞出去砸你脸了，对不起。”  
他忏悔道。  
季肖冰闻言摸了摸脸，这才明白为什么明明他只是撞到高瀚宇的手，半边脸颊却稍微肿了起来。  
原来他是这么醒的。  
“对不起，大爷，化妆师要是骂你你就让他们骂我好了。”高瀚宇把所有责任都揽自己身上。  
这么多年的摸打滚爬，他早已把照顾身边的人作为己任，亲手伤到了身边的人，他比谁都自责。  
“没事，你不说我都没发现，别自责了。”季肖冰哭笑不得，率先去洗手间洗漱。  
镜子里面印出他一脸没睡醒的模样，左脸颊上有个红色的印子，直角形状，按上去似乎有酸感。  
完了，肯定要起淤青了。  
他暗暗地想。  
果然，接下来的几天，因为这块淤青，两位主演被化妆师摄影师灯光师统筹包括导演轮流骂了一通。  
事情不大，骂一骂也就过去了。  
可高瀚宇觉得是自己不对，在剧组越发卑微，见谁都点头问好，拍戏之余帮着端茶倒水，惹得季肖冰也跟着一起卑躬屈膝。  
这么卑微着卑微着，两个人居然还培养出了革命友情，同吃同睡，同进同出，勾肩搭背，亲密得像穿一条裤子的兄弟。  
当然，这是高瀚宇单方面认为，要是问问剧组那群腐女，恐怕能用鸡叫把这屋顶给掀了。  
至于季肖冰。  
他很爽。  
虽然发生了一点小意外像是推波助澜，但他认为两个人会发展成现在这么亲密，是他之前的计划奏了效。  
季肖冰的计划是这样的。  
都说人类是习惯的动物，他就从习惯着手。  
首先，不动声色地借着角色不断和高瀚宇产生亲密的肢体接触，让高瀚宇对他的碰触产生习惯。  
然后，突然开始和高瀚宇保持距离，让高瀚宇因为不习惯而产生疑惑，从而主动接近他，自投罗网。  
没错，他为了泡到高瀚宇，就是这么的阴险。  
目的达到，现在他可以肆意对高瀚宇动手动脚，高瀚宇都不会有什么厌烦的情绪，并且还会积极回应他。  
爽！  
这样的话，等时机再成熟一些，再进一步，不信高瀚宇不就范！  
季肖冰心里的小人笑得猥琐。  
腊八直播。  
“hello大家好，我是高瀚宇，我在SCI里面饰演白玉堂，SCI谜案集是一部非常畅销的……有很多很多粉丝喜欢这部剧……剧中有很多精彩的基情四射的部分……这部剧不仅有颜值，还有很多动作、悬疑……”  
高瀚宇举着自拍杆，努力给正在拍的剧做着宣传。  
季肖冰凑到他的旁边，手握着他的手像是在帮忙拿自拍杆，实际是在偷摸高瀚宇的小手。  
“这是近阶段一部最好最棒的偶像悬疑剧，对，没错！”高瀚宇丝毫不受影响，一本正经地继续说着话。  
“还有爱情。”季肖冰把脑袋放在他手臂上蹭，很认真地补充。  
高瀚宇扭头亲了过来。  
季肖冰下意识躲了下，没有亲到。  
自拍杆被交了出去，镜头外的高瀚宇扳过季肖冰的脑袋，狠狠亲了一下他的脸颊。  
季肖冰面不改色，朝他龇了龇牙。  
直播间看不到他们的互动，屋内的人则早已司空见惯，罗昱焜甚至露出了一个嫌弃的眼神。  
啧，基佬。  
直播结束，众人作鸟兽散。  
高瀚宇和季肖冰也回了房间。  
一进门，高瀚宇就问季肖冰：“大爷，吃夜宵吗？”  
晚上直播煮的腊八粥实在太过惨不忍睹，到最后都没人吃半口，此刻他们全都空着肚子，饥肠辘辘。  
季肖冰疯狂点头，然后当着他的面脱衣服，几乎是赤条条地走进了浴室，皮肤在日光灯下泛着粉红色的光泽。  
高瀚宇看着浴室的门半晌，转回视线订了一份健身餐。  
太晚了不适合吃太多东西，也要控制体重，一份两个人分着吃足够了。  
季肖冰很快洗完穿着睡衣出来，高瀚宇还在那边玩手机。  
显然外卖还没送到。  
“我去洗，外卖来了你可别全部吃光了，给我留点。”  
高瀚宇有点怕出来的时候迎接他的是空盘。  
“你放心，我绝对给你留一份。”  
季肖冰信誓旦旦地说。  
十分钟后，高瀚宇围着浴巾走出浴室，迎接他的果然是空荡荡的食盒。  
季肖冰坐在沙发上，拿着一次性筷子，朝他微微一笑，把最后一块鸡胸肉放进了嘴里，咀嚼几下，咽进肚里。  
“嗝……”  
饱了。  
高瀚宇：……  
“季肖冰，你的良心呢？”  
他扶额，发出了灵魂质问。  
季肖冰舔了舔上扬的猫唇，朝他露出一个吃饱喝足的微笑，眼睫毛的阴影一根根打在他的下眼睑处，显得十分腹黑。  
“咕……”  
肚子传来哀鸣。  
高瀚宇无奈地走到他旁边瘫下，打算拿手机给自己重新点一份外卖。  
拿起手机的三秒后，季肖冰摸上了他的大腿。  
“别闹。”  
他饿着肚子，心情不好，拍开了他的手。  
季肖冰又摸了上来，连同他的身体一起贴近。  
“小白，我好喜欢你。”  
他把唇凑了过来，直直吻住了高瀚宇的唇。  
高瀚宇怔住了。  
不同于前几天海边的人工呼吸，这次季肖冰的唇是温暖的，还带着熟悉的鸡胸肉的香味。  
手机震动起来，高瀚宇推开季肖冰，手忙脚乱接起。  
“喂！”  
那边传来一个着急的声音。  
“喂，不好意思，我想问下刚刚送过去的外卖您吃了吗？是这样的，我们新来的厨师可能使用了变质的蘑菇，请您不要吃，您可以申请退款或者让我们给您补送一份一模一样的健身餐，造成的损失我们会……”  
“变质的蘑菇吃了会怎样？”  
高瀚宇一只手挡住季肖冰又要凑过来的唇，打断对面的话。  
……  
“呃……可能会中毒。”  
“中毒！”  
高瀚宇瞪大了眼睛。

“对，但是不用担心，这种毒只会让人产生幻觉，类似于做个美梦这样子……”

07

可不就是美梦吗？

季肖冰亲吻着高瀚宇的唇，心想，这个梦可真是棒呆了，他居然看到高瀚宇主动要他的亲吻，还娇羞地往他怀里靠。  
就是这个吻的触感有点粗糙。  
他定睛一看，发现自己正在亲高瀚宇手心上的茧。  
“除了幻觉还会有其他症状吗？需不需要上医院？我朋友已经全部吃掉了！”  
高瀚宇努力阻止季肖冰往自己身上爬，朝电话那头狂吼。  
那边的人吓得战战兢兢。  
“啊？吃掉了呀，那也没什么，这个蘑菇毒性不强，发作快消得也快，身体代谢快的话十分钟，慢的话两个小时左右就没事了，但最好还是能去医院检查一下，您放心，医药费我们会出。”  
毕竟是投毒事件，弄不好要坐牢，所以店家处理得万分小心，嘱咐了几句注意事项之后才挂断电话。  
十分钟到两个小时……  
高瀚宇十分崩溃，他们的睡眠时间本来就有限，今天好不容易捞到一个晚上十点就收工的活，居然还得陪季肖冰耗着，他那个愤恨啊！  
“小白，你不乖。”  
季肖冰不开心地拉下他的手，去凑他的唇，可能因为幻觉导致位置不太准，落到了他的下巴上。  
然后他张开贝齿，猫咪似的轻轻啃了一口。  
高瀚宇躲闪不及，被啃个正着，顿时心神一荡，感觉怀里抱了只动物。  
这只动物身上穿着睡衣，扯得七零八落，上半身几乎都被扯掉，紧紧往他身上贴，而他刚洗完澡出来习惯性只围了一条浴巾，早就被他蹭掉了。  
肌肤相贴的感觉是温热的，互相传染对方身上的温度。  
至少他能感觉到季肖冰的体温正常。  
……  
就是画面有些少儿不宜。  
高瀚宇一拍脑门把自己拍醒，赶紧想把季肖冰从自己身上扒拉下去。  
“大爷，你醒醒，你在做梦！”  
他抓住了季肖冰一只在他身上乱摸的手，把人往外推。  
“嗯……亲亲……”  
季肖冰不知道在做什么美梦，闭着眼睛，没有骨头一样赖在他的身上，任由他把他的手拗得像要骨折。  
这样不行，听说中了毒蘑菇毒的人是没有痛觉的，医学上还拿来当过麻药。  
高瀚宇只好放开，任由季肖冰贴回他的身上，抱着他默默思考解决办法。  
老实讲，为了季肖冰的安全，以及对剧组负责，他认为他需要送季肖冰去医院，不管有没有事，总要检查一番。  
可是现在两个人都衣衫不整，他甚至没穿衣服，怎么出门啊！  
“小人，好多小人，吃掉，吃掉……”  
季肖冰说着胡话，抱着他，嘴唇在他身上乱蹭，张嘴好像真的在吞吃什么东西，还挺用力。  
高瀚宇被他蹭得发麻，正想翻个身把他制住，季肖冰突然一低头，准确无误地亲上了他胸前的一点，狠狠吸了一口。  
“嘶……”  
他顿时感觉一股酥麻从胸前一直流到四肢百骸，浑身都软了。  
“松口，大爷，啊……别咬！”  
高瀚宇想把他推开，谁知季肖冰吸着他的乳尖，牙齿不轻不重地咬他，叼着他，让他因为疼痛不太敢动手。  
“大爷，你醒醒，唔……啊！”  
如果不是季肖冰来的这一出，高瀚宇真的不会知道乳头是他的敏感点，这么吸下去简直要命，灵魂都要出窍了。  
他胯下的性器飞快充血肿胀了起来，一柱擎天，整个人在季肖冰身下抖动着，不知道该如何是好。  
“嗯……小人跑了，小人……”  
季肖冰终于放开他的乳尖，沿着他的胸肌往下去追那只乱跑的白色小人。  
小人有着一头偏红的头发，脑袋上长着老鼠耳朵。  
他看到小人一路往下跑，于是也跟着往下蹭。  
“大爷不要！”  
在高瀚宇的惊呼声中，季肖冰低下头，吻住了小高瀚宇。  
“啊……”  
高瀚宇一声惊叹，跌回了沙发上。  
爽，太爽了。  
季肖冰的牙齿并没有收回去，蹭在了性器上，带来一种让人战栗的感觉，有点疼，但十分刺激。  
他的舌尖探出来，在顶端来来回回，湿润的顶端瞬间涌出了许多前列腺液，又被季肖冰舔舐殆尽。  
高瀚宇爽得脑袋都要炸了。  
理智告诉他，这个时候必须赶紧推开季肖冰，把人绑起来，换一身衣服，再把他扛去医院治疗。  
可是男人的身体又诚实地没有动作，万分享受这突如其来的服务。  
季肖冰像是真的抓到了那个小人，猫一样匍匐在他的下身，吃得开心。  
性器太大，他没法全部含进去，所以只是含着顶端吃得“啧啧”有声。  
这画面，这声音，都让高瀚宇脸红心跳，快感一波接一波，侵袭他的脑神经。  
在季肖冰想要离开他的性器的时候，他甚至忍不住抓住他的头发，把他重新按了下去。  
“咳……”  
一下按得太狠，季肖冰呛到了，咳嗽着挣脱他的手。  
尖齿磨到了性器上的青筋，高瀚宇吃痛，猛然间惊醒。  
“猫，大爷对不起！”  
他道着歉。  
季肖冰又咳了两下，扬起上半身，睡衣掉了一角，露出来的肌肤也泛着红，锁骨优美，光滑的肌肤上点缀着粉红色的乳尖。  
他睁开眼睛，满脸迷蒙的神色，吸得艳红的唇微张，舌尖咬在齿间，粉粉嫩嫩。  
盛世美景。  
高瀚宇喉间一紧。  
这谁顶得住！  
可是，  
可是！！！  
可是他是个直男呀！为什么会觉得这个时候的季肖冰性感至极，让他的下半身硬得发疼！  
醒醒！高瀚宇，你面前的是个男人！你是个直男，你是个直男！  
“小白，你坏……”  
季肖冰可不知道他内心的挣扎，只是下意识觉得刚刚让他不舒服的是高瀚宇，委屈地拍打他。  
手腕被捉住，季肖冰倒在高瀚宇身上，撞到了他坚硬的腹肌，伸手摸了摸。  
“是活的，嘿嘿，活的小白。”  
他依然不清醒，脑袋在他胸前乱蹭。  
高瀚宇有一瞬间是想不管不顾制住他，不要让他继续发疯下去，但伸出来的手，鬼使神差地往下，摸到了季肖冰的下身。  
果然是硬的。  
虽然比他的小了许多，但一样的剑拔弩张，隔着裤子都能摸到那上面的经络。  
“对不起，季肖冰，我也是个男人。”  
高瀚宇看着他有些涣散的眼睛道了个歉，把季肖冰的裤子扯下，让两个人的性器碰撞在一起，撸动了起来。  
他舍不得这良辰美景，这活色生香。  
既然已经这样了，那就干脆做到最后吧，反正他知道季肖冰喜欢他。  
他想要快感，他想要他，都不亏的。  
“嗯……小白，啊！”  
季肖冰急喘，按着他的腹肌似乎是想要逃开，他的眸中闪过一丝清醒。  
“乖。”  
高瀚宇把他拉下来，堵住了他的唇。  
季肖冰的舌尖立刻探了进来。  
这是一个湿漉漉的吻，缠绵悱恻，让高瀚宇有些失神。  
“乖，猫儿，乖，很快就好。”  
一吻结束，他亲着他的猫唇，手上的动作越来越快。  
“唔！”  
季肖冰重重压在他的身上，难耐地扭动，浑身发红。  
高瀚宇也是，两个人都有些失控了，不断亲吻，用力地抚摸，索取对方。  
不知道过了多久。  
“嗯……”  
高瀚宇射了出来，大口大口地喘气。  
他停下了手中的动作，让季肖冰有些不满，反握住他的手，在自己的下身继续游移。  
男人都是野兽，即使是季肖冰这样外表俊秀无害的男人。  
他惩罚一般低首去咬高瀚宇的乳尖，用牙齿狠狠研磨，再用舌尖在上面留下湿润的光泽。  
“好痛！”  
高瀚宇哀叫一声，马上被季肖冰又咬了一口，咬得他差点跳起来。  
贤者时间的他终于想起季肖冰此时是不清醒的，这人吃了毒蘑菇啊！  
“放开，别！嘶……猫儿，乖，乖……”  
他一边抽气一边轻抚他的脖子，另一只手配合地料理他的性器，有技巧地撸动，希望季肖冰赶紧射出来。  
要知道男人最乖的时候，绝对是刚射完一发的时候。  
好说歹说，季肖冰终于放开了他红肿的乳尖，愣愣地看着他。  
“大爷，你怎么这么久啊？”  
高瀚宇觉得手酸。  
他一直以为自己已经挺持久了，没想到季肖冰比他更久，这可是体力活呀！  
“什么？”季肖冰像是没有听清楚一样反问他。  
“没什么。”  
高瀚宇拉着他翻了个身，把他压在下面，手上动作不停，看着他胸前的粉红色亲了上去。  
没理由他被咬得一片红肿，他的身上还这么干净！  
“啊！”  
季肖冰发出了舒服的叹息声，下身又涨了一大圈。  
“乖，射给我，快点。”  
高瀚宇也不知道自己在说什么，他看着满脸迷乱的季肖冰，只想赶紧结束这场荒唐的性事。  
当然，他更希望季肖冰清醒后什么都不知道。  
“你帮我。”季肖冰看着他的眼睛，一双秋水眸微闪，轻启的猫唇透着无限的诱惑。  
“这不是正在帮吗？”高瀚宇恶意地捏了下他的性器。  
“唔……”季肖冰难受地扭动，伸手摸他的头，在他的头发上揉了揉，“帮我。”  
他再次请求。  
“帮我，我就射给你。”  
那双眼睛像是带着蛊惑，连每一根睫毛都是他蛊惑的道具，躺在身下的男人朝他露出一个性感的微笑，令人失神。  
高瀚宇的手顿了顿，身体微僵。  
他的视线往下移，看到自己正握着的东西。  
跟季肖冰纤瘦清俊的外形比起来，这东西长得实在太过凶恶了，上面布满了青筋，顶端是紫红色的，还在冒着水。  
季肖冰笑着把手放在他的头上，没有任何推力，高瀚宇却不由自主地被缓缓推到了那个地方。

“乖，你是乖小白。”

低沉的声音像是女巫的魔咒，高瀚宇低下了头……

08

“医生，我想问问你，如果我朋友中了毒蘑菇的毒，他的女朋友正好跟他接吻了，他女朋友会中毒吗？”  
高瀚宇小声问着医生，眼神躲闪。  
“理论上来说，如果中毒较重的话，患者的体液中也会含有致幻的神经毒素，他女朋友如果跟他有比较亲密的接触，建议一起到医院来检查，以免耽误治疗。”  
医生推了下眼镜，一本正经地回答他。  
医生走后，高瀚宇默默地想，季肖冰这次中毒算是重吗？他要不要给自己也挂个号？毕竟他……  
啊！不想了，太丢人了，身为一个直男，居然做出了这种事，他想都不敢想，也绝对不会让人知道！  
高瀚宇坐在陪护的椅子上，看着安静躺在床上睡觉的那个面容精致的男人，脑袋陷入凌乱。  
季肖冰吃了毒蘑菇，他可没有呀！  
要是季肖冰醒来问他为什么趁人之危，他该怎么回答他？  
如果季肖冰要他负责，他岂不是要被迫变弯？他是个直男啊！  
这些个问题让他想到了天亮。  
一夜没睡的高瀚宇看到睡得饱饱的按时睁开眼睛的季肖冰，竟然有一种如释重负的感觉。  
啊，总算要判刑了呀。  
累死了。  
“这里是哪里？”  
季肖冰似乎对陌生的环境有些懵，左看看右看看，看到了熟悉的身影。  
“医院。”  
高瀚宇沉声回答他。  
“医院？”  
季肖冰爬起来，歪了歪脑袋，似乎在思索自己怎么会在医院。  
他现在的状态类似于喝酒断片，昨晚很多事都想不起来了。  
“别想了，你昨晚吃的那份健身餐蘑菇有毒，食物中毒了，我带你来医院治疗。”  
高瀚宇连忙打断他的思绪。  
看他的样子是还没想起昨晚发生了什么事，能拖一会是一会，最好一辈子想不起来。  
“哦，难怪我好像看到很多白色的小人在跑来跑去……”  
季肖冰揉了揉太阳穴，问高瀚宇。  
“你给那家店差评了没有？”  
高瀚宇一愣，随后咬牙切齿起来。  
“给！这个必须给！”  
要不是那家店给送的毒蘑菇，他能跟男人做出这种事吗！  
虽然和季肖冰不是第一次了，他不觉得亏，但这次他……啧！不准再想了！这事翻篇了，过去了！  
高瀚宇喊来医生，让医生重新给季肖冰检查了一遍身体，确认已经痊愈，才带着他一起打车回剧组。  
昨夜他已经把季肖冰中毒的事和导演说过，请了早上的假，现在两个人等于提前复工。  
“没事了？没事了就回去再休息休息，下午开拍你们的戏。”  
统筹难得给了个好脸色。  
高瀚宇如获大赦，回到房间二话不说扑到床上睡得不省人事。  
季肖冰轻手轻脚帮他把被子盖好，站在床边看了他半晌。  
“辛苦了。”  
他轻声说。  
然后他拿起高瀚宇的手机，找到昨晚那家外卖店，用自己的手机点了一份餐，给了五星好评。  
评论：这是我吃过最好吃的健身餐，大推荐！  
如果可以，他还会给那位厨神送上锦旗一面，上书：心想事成。  
季肖冰看着高瀚宇的眼睛里面，有狂热的光。  
这件事谁都没再提，剧组继续拍摄，一切都在轨道上，有条不紊地向前推进。  
一个个单元的配角进组出组，主角们永远都在。  
施磊导演是个认真负责的导演，演员和剧组成员都有休息时间，他没有，从前期到后期都亲自盯着，所以他的肥，是真实的过劳肥。  
连续几个月连轴转，他对自己是真狠，对演员也狠。  
爆破镜头为了逼真，全部采用了真实爆炸镜头，这也增加了演员的人身危险，还好重金请来的爆破师经验丰富，次次都是有惊无险。  
季肖冰忍受着威亚带来的疼痛，和高瀚宇一起朝外跑。  
这场戏不跑不行，因为是逃命的戏。  
威亚的绳子磨在身上，宛如要嵌进肉里。  
这种身体局部嫩肉被紧紧勒住的疼痛，不管拍再多次也适应不了。  
疼，但是脸上半点都不能表现出来，只能皱个眉顺便突出氛围的紧张感。  
谁叫他是演员。  
“好痛啊！”  
高瀚宇倒是在拍摄的间隙大声表达出了自身的感受。  
他噘着嘴，奶声奶气的，惹得许多剧组的女孩子心疼不已，纷纷上前安慰。  
“再忍忍，一会3号机要从远处再拍一遍你们跳出去的镜头，拍完就能拆了。”  
“小白乖哦，不疼不疼。”  
服装组的妹子给他按摩缓解威亚带来的不适。  
高瀚宇被哄得满脸享受。  
季肖冰从后面一拍高瀚宇的肩膀，面无表情。  
“行了，马上开拍了。”  
他不动声色地把身体和他紧紧靠在一起。  
高瀚宇点点头。  
女孩子们退离现场，到镜头拍不到的地方去了，看着这边窃窃私语，不时发出可疑的笑声。  
两位主演靠在一起，惘若未闻。  
终于，施磊对镜头内的站位满意了。  
“各部门注意，爆破镜头一条过啊，预备……Action！”  
开拍。  
高瀚宇和季肖冰朝阳台跑去，季肖冰在前，高瀚宇在后面用一只手虚推他的背，呈保护的姿态。  
“轰”！  
爆炸声在身后响起，一秒不差。  
“跳！”  
两个人同时跳起，身上的威亚瞬间拉紧，帮助他们飞出了三楼的阳台，造成被爆炸气浪掀飞的模样。  
接着，失重落下。  
这个时候只要不笑场，没有人会在意他们两个的表情管理，毕竟逃命的时刻，面容都是模糊的。  
季肖冰腾空的那一刻，不由自主地屏住呼吸，紧紧闭上了眼睛，浑身紧绷。  
威亚猛然拉紧，把他吊在了半空中。  
他感觉身体荡了下，后背重重靠上了一面墙壁。  
“咔！过了！快点把演员弄下来。”  
施磊发话。  
所有人都松了一口气，赶紧去拉演员。  
“卡住了，稍等一下，马上就好。”  
有人说。  
季肖冰心头一紧。  
什么东西卡住了？是他想的那样吗？  
他有轻微的恐高症，跳出来已经用尽了所有的力气，此时听到这话，顿时觉得头晕目眩，呼吸困难。  
“猫，猫！”  
季肖冰闭着眼睛听到高瀚宇在叫他，可是不敢睁开眼睛，怕一睁眼看到自己挂在半空会吓到惨叫。  
他努力贴紧身后的墙面，可是一用力，不知道是不是后背麻了，他觉得身后好像碰不到任何东西了，慌得抖动起来。  
威亚的钢绳抽动了几下，一顿一顿。  
“啊！”季肖冰顿时感觉自己要掉下去了，四肢开始乱舞。  
“季肖冰，你抬头，季肖冰！”  
肩膀被什么东西点了一下。  
季肖冰下意识想拨开，被一只手紧紧握住了，压到他的脸边强迫他抬起了下巴。  
他睁开眼睛，撞进了高瀚宇着急的眼眸。  
“看着我，就看着我，没事的。”  
高瀚宇的手心有汗，鼻尖也有细密的汗珠，他的背后是蓝天白云，今天的天气很好。  
可季肖冰还是很紧张，他紧紧抓住高瀚宇的手，像是抓住了一根救命稻草，说不出话来，视线模糊。  
“你们在搞什么鬼，快点把季老师拉上去啊！”高瀚宇第一次对剧组的工作人员发了火，而且很凶。  
他也被挂在半空，但比季肖冰高了小半个身位，只能恰恰拉住季肖冰伸出来的手。  
高瀚宇从未见过季肖冰如此失态的模样，那只手冰凉到令人心惊，脸色也肉眼可见地趋于灰白，秋水眸里面全是慌乱。  
“好了好了，刚刚是缠住了，小心点，要拉了。”上面传来工作人员的呦呵声。  
然后两个人开始慢慢往上升，二楼阳台里伸出许多手，把他们拉了进去。  
“没系吧？”  
施磊关心地跑过来询问。  
季肖冰勉强摆了两下手想说没事，但一开口……  
“呕！”  
他干呕了两声，什么都没吐出来，瘫在地上，手脚发软，刚刚那种失重的感觉挥之不去，仿佛脚下还是万丈深渊。  
工作人员手忙脚乱帮他脱掉威亚衣，放他平躺在地上。  
季肖冰缓了很久才缓过来。  
周围围了一圈人，全都担心地看着他。  
“不好意思，有点恐高症，让各位担心了。”他有些脸红，不好意思地坐起来，忽略依然剧烈的眩晕感，跟剧组的人示意自己没事。  
“第387场调到96场后面，先拍没有展博士镜头的戏，让他休息一个小时，都别围在这里，你们这么闲是都没事做啊？”统筹很凶地发话。  
众人这才散了，各自去做自己的事。  
“多挂了半分钟，像是要了他的命一样，矫不矫情。”有个工作人员边走边嘟囔。  
“人家是大明星，矫情点正常，我上次伺候一个小鲜肉，太阳大点都喊晕。”  
“就他还大明星，这么老了还没出名，是我早回家种田了。”  
一些人居然七嘴八舌地说了起来。  
高瀚宇刚把季肖冰扶到旁边的椅子上坐下，就听到了这些话，眉头皱得死紧。  
虽然他们不红，但不代表这些工作人员就可以任意在背后说他们的坏话，更何况声音不小。  
他有心去警告一下，被季肖冰拉住了。  
“我有点晕，你帮我倒杯水。”  
季肖冰脸色苍白，但嘴唇已经渐渐有了血色。  
高瀚宇只好去给他倒水，心想一定要找机会和施磊说说那些人。  
他报复心不重，平时有人说他演技不好整容脸之类的都没有关系，但他就是听不得别人说季肖冰不好。  
在他眼中季肖冰作为一个演员是完美的，是季肖冰教会了他如何入戏，如何有效率地背台词，如何不夸张地演绎出戏剧化的表情。  
不红又怎么样？他还不是照样是这部剧的主演。  
身为主演，还不能耍个大牌吗？  
“哎，刚才的事，你别往心里去，不准去找麻烦知道吗？”季肖冰突然开口。  
高瀚宇愣了一下，随后从他的眼神中明白了他的意思，不赞同地皱眉：“季老师，他们说你坏话！”  
那告状表情，仿佛受委屈的人是他。  
季肖冰突然觉得自己好多了。  
“他们说得没错，让大家担心，耽误大家的工作，这事是我的不对， 你不也吼过他们了吗？”他说。  
高瀚宇想了好几秒，才想起是什么时候吼过拉威亚的人。  
“那不一样，那是他们工作失职，让演员陷入危险。”他愤愤不平。  
季肖冰伸出手，摸了摸他的头，帮他捋了捋铁刘海乱掉的杂毛：“是一样的，不准去找他们的麻烦，知道了吗？要听话。”  
看到高瀚宇像个孩子般不服气地点头，他才微笑起来，眼眸中闪着深邃的光。  
娱乐圈的铁则，如果你不红，如果你没有任何的后台，你的地位不比工作人员高多少。  
能够操纵威亚的是技术人员，比工作人员还高了一个台阶，毕竟命都把握在人家的手上。  
高瀚宇之后还有很多需要吊威亚的戏要拍，没有必要因为一场小意外去得罪那些人。  
唉，谁叫他们不红呢。  
季肖冰想着，叹了一口气。  
“大爷，你是不是还不舒服？要不要去看个医生？”高瀚宇见他叹气就紧张。  
季肖冰摇摇头，站了起来。  
“我一个糙老爷们，哪那么娇贵，走吧，白赚了两个小时休息时间，回去休息吧。”  
他把手放进西装口袋里，跳了两下脚。  
脚踏实地的感觉真好。  
“真的不用看医生？”高瀚宇还在担心。  
季肖冰咧嘴笑出一口白牙：“你要是亲我一下，我就更没事了。”  
他只是习惯性调戏。  
谁知高瀚宇摸了摸鼻子当掩饰，抬眼看四周没有人注意这边，真的凑过来，垫脚飞快在季肖冰的额头上亲了一口。  
温柔的触感，像被棉花糖亲吻了一般。  
季肖冰感觉自己刚刚缓和下来的心跳又剧烈地跳动起来，声如擂鼓。  
“你……你还真亲啊。”他的脸瞬间红得彻底。  
高瀚宇“嘿嘿”一笑：“不是你让我亲的吗？”  
他反将了一军，肆意欣赏季肖冰脸红害羞的模样。  
那耳朵是要滴血了吗？  
“高瀚宇，你别乱来，我喜欢男人，我会认真的，你一个直男别乱撩我。”  
季肖冰突然冷下了脸，一副严肃的模样，实际上心脏快要跳出嗓子眼。  
他第一次对着高瀚宇说出自己的性向。  
虽然不在他的计划之内，但这个时机挺好。  
“知道了知道了。”  
高瀚宇一派轻松的模样，像是没有听进去一般，左张右望，甚至走到一边做起了俯卧撑。  
但季肖冰知道，他听进去了。

他在逃避。

季肖冰眼睛里兴起的光慢慢黯淡了下来。

09

人声嘈杂。

香港的夜市很冷。  
季肖冰穿着长风衣，冻得瑟瑟发抖。  
身体单薄的他比旁人更怕冷，但拍戏不就是这样的吗？不可以穿太多，不能有臃肿狼狈的模样，因为他是优秀的心理学博士，他要保持一身矜贵的气度，才符合他职场精英的身份。  
然后下了戏之后，他只能浑身僵硬奄奄一息地爬进剧组全天供暖的面包车。  
“冷吗？手给我，我帮你暖暖。”高瀚宇拉过他的手就包在了手心里。  
“冷，快冻死我了！”季肖冰毫不犹豫地和他哭惨，然后堂而皇之地享受他的服务。  
骨节分明的手包住他的小肉手，摩擦摩擦，不小心碰到毛衣的衣袖。  
“啪”！  
一个静电，火星闪出，让两个人都是一抖，但手并没有分开。  
“呦，都老夫老妻了，还触电呀？”坐在前面看剧本的孟阿赛转头调侃。  
“羡慕吗？要不然你也试试，包你电到爽。”高瀚宇随手把一只手放上了他的肩膀。  
“啪”！  
火星比刚刚还大，跟闪电似的，车里的人都吓了一跳，孟阿赛更是吓得扔了剧本。  
“嘛呢，我可没惹你啊，季老师，你快把他牵远点，我还要背台词呢。”他拍了拍胸口。  
“什么叫牵？我是狗吗？”高瀚宇不爽地质问。  
“你不是狗，你是老鼠。”季肖冰揉了揉他的头发，心想，可不就是狗吗？一只蠢狗。  
“行了行了，知道你们是鼠猫官配，在我面前秀恩爱没用，我又不是那群小姑娘。”孟阿赛嘟囔着，捡起剧本，翻了翻，很快又投入到刚刚正背的台词当中去。  
后座的两人静默无声了，不知道在想些什么。  
半晌。  
“猫，要不我们也背台词？”高瀚宇小声提议。  
随着默契越来越深入，他们最近的台词都是一起背的，互相引导，效率很高。  
“我今天没戏份了。”季肖冰回了他一个冷淡的眼神。  
越是临近杀青，他的戏份就越少，高瀚宇的戏份却没有改变，依然是那么多，还因为拍摄效果不错增加了几场打戏。  
果然男一和男二还是有区别，就像福尔摩斯和华生，虽然相辅相成，但地位从一开始就决定了。  
“咦？我记得有呀。”高瀚宇翻开自己的剧本，看了一眼，随后挠头。  
“哦，我忘记了，导演说这部分要删除不拍。”  
那是他们两个人在街上互动的戏份，白羽瞳和展耀两个人因为案情起了些口角，展耀被气到了，白羽瞳这个洁癖患者主动在街边买吃的跟他示好。  
编剧删除了一些注定无法过审的情结的同时，为了弥补缺陷和丰满人物，加入了许多鼠猫之间的生活互动。  
导演接手之后，根据他想要的剧情节奏，和统筹商量着删掉了一些，这一幕就在被删除的琐碎里面。  
“可惜了，我还想说能试试香港街头的小吃呢。”高瀚宇有些遗憾。  
他为了保持身材，十分自律，非不得已不会吃健身餐和补剂以外的食物，拍戏吃东西就叫做“不得已”。  
天知道曾经是个小胖子的他有多想大口吃那些垃圾食品，可惜他选择了娱乐圈这条路，这些食物注定要从他的世界中被删除。  
“你要是想吃，直接买了吃就是了。”季肖冰不以为然。  
他虽然也需要控制体重，但从来不用刻意去控制，因为他压力一大就吃得少，每次拍戏都是拍着拍着就越来越瘦。  
最近拍戏压力虽然还行，但他也瘦得只剩下一个骨架了，自然是想吃什么吃什么，只要不上火长痘麻烦化妆师，随便吃。  
“那……我买了，我们分着吃？”高瀚宇想了想，还是忍不住馋，试探着问他。  
季肖冰露出了慈祥的笑容。  
“要吃东西就去吃，别在这里给我撒狗粮，快滚！”孟阿赛在前面听得忍无可忍，砸过来一个靠枕。  
这两个人分吃东西不是第一次了，吃饭都能你一口我一口，早就叫他看烦了。  
于是两个人各自披上羽绒服下车，肩并肩跑到街边早就看好的小吃店买了一串鱿鱼。  
照例，季肖冰先吃第一口，仿佛是给这串鱿鱼开光。  
然后高瀚宇拿过去啃了第二口，宣布进食结束。  
没错，他说的分着吃，就是自己尝一口，剩下的全给季肖冰。  
虽然鱿鱼不是热量高的食物，但淋在上面的酱汁热量高啊！所有可能妨碍他身材的食物都得死！  
然而今天季肖冰似乎不太想放过他，吃了几口之后又把鱿鱼凑了过来：“小白，多吃一口嘛，我喂你，来，啊……”  
秘技：猫猫撒娇。  
高瀚宇犹豫了很久，承受不住他的软磨硬泡，只好吃了第二口，小小一口。  
“就这样，我不吃了，今天的热量够了。”他嚼着嘴里的一小块鱿鱼，虽然很好吃，但是罪恶感满满。  
季肖冰微笑着看他，眼底似有星星，拿着鱿鱼，猫唇边吃边往上扬。  
他看起来很开心，步履轻松，手臂不时碰到高瀚宇，和他并肩行走。  
地上的影子完全黏在了一起。  
“再来一口嘛，乖。”  
只剩下三分之一的鱿鱼，又被举到了高瀚宇的面前，油光闪亮的色泽令人食指大动。  
高瀚宇很崩溃：“大爷，不带你这样的，我要是胖了没法做明星了你要养我吗？”  
“养啊。”季肖冰飞快说着，鱿鱼依然举在他的面前。  
香味扑鼻。  
高瀚宇出离地愤怒，低头狠狠咬了一大口进嘴里咀嚼，立即快步往前走，生怕季肖冰又让他吃第四口。  
他看不到的是，季肖冰在他咬掉那块鱿鱼之后，眼底变得幽深。  
地上的影子拉成一长条，即使一前一后，两个人的影子依然密不可分。  
季肖冰盯了一会影子，又抬头看他的背影，舔了舔唇。  
差不多了。  
该收网了。  
……  
拍摄越到后面，演员离开的越多。  
临近春节，为了避开春运，一些无关紧要的演员得到特赦，已经提前买好了回去的机票火车票。  
施磊估摸着戏拍得差不多了，让统筹安排了一个晚上没排戏，宣布提前举行杀青宴。  
虽然大部分人不能喝酒，但场面依然很嗨，久违的放松，演员、工作人员玩成一团，四处合影，仿佛真的第二天就放假了一样。  
季肖冰和高瀚宇穿着戏服在酒店里找光线自拍了好几张，拿着道具手枪互相指着玩得不亦乐乎，周围的人纷纷起哄让他们当场宣誓来一场婚礼。  
施磊没有参加狂欢，他吃完东西，吩咐统筹不要让他们玩到太晚影响第二天的拍摄，就回去睡觉了。  
他太累了。  
何以放松，唯有睡觉！  
这个晚上每个人都得到了精神和身体上的放松。  
季肖冰和高瀚宇没有玩太久，和众人闹了一会就双双回了房间，被调侃成送入洞房。  
高朋满座。  
两个人回到房间，兴奋劲还没过，季肖冰哼着歌先去洗澡，出来之后换高瀚宇，这是他们平时回房间的例行公事，只是今天可能有所不同。  
高瀚宇在花洒下洗着澡，水流顺着他漂亮的肌理往下落，浴室里面全是温热的气息。  
他闭着眼睛洗头，世界陷入黑暗，只有微弱的红光透过眼皮直达大脑。  
外面传来季肖冰清晰的声音。  
“我知道了，我会让导演调整一下，这几天就会回去。”他的烟嗓低哑充满磁性，穿透力极强。  
高瀚宇的手微顿，仔细再去听，却没有再听到季肖冰的声音。  
他飞快把泡沫冲走，擦干身体在腰间围了一条浴巾，一边擦头发一边走了出来。  
季肖冰坐在沙发上，拿着手机，不知道是在看剧本还是在刷微博，蓝光映在他的脸上，让他的神情看起来有些严峻。  
“猫，你怎么了？”高瀚宇把他的表情理解为有心事，走过去在他旁边坐下。  
“没什么，我妈让我早点回去，她说……”季肖冰的眸闪了闪，把手机放下。

“她说给我介绍相亲。”

10

“相亲？你要回去相亲？你不是gay吗？”高瀚宇在一瞬间就瞪大了眼睛。  
“不行吗？”季肖冰沉着脸反问他。  
“不是，你这……”  
高瀚宇噎了一下，眉心皱成了“川”字，沉默了几秒，像是下定什么决心一样长叹一口气，语重心长。  
“季老师，你不能耽误人家姑娘呀！”  
这年头骗婚的gay不少，但是他没有想到季肖冰有可能成为其中的一员。  
以季肖冰一直以来的人品，真的令人无法想象。  
但是想到季肖冰的年龄……emm……  
高瀚宇又沉默了，满脸纠结。  
于是季肖冰忍不住笑了出来。  
“你把我当什么人了？我当然是拒绝了呀！”  
他看高瀚宇那副恨铁不成钢的模样就觉得超级好笑，在沙发上笑得前仰后合，眼睛都快笑没了。  
“哦，你拒绝了呀。”  
高瀚宇狠狠松了一口气，浑身都轻松了起来。  
还好还好，他拒绝了，否则他可就……  
……  
可就什么？  
心中隐隐有个可怕的答案，高瀚宇大惊失色，心情都写在脸上。  
季肖冰看着他一惊一乍的脸，轻咳了两声，摆正身子。  
“你不问我拒绝的原因吗？”他笑意盈盈，秋水眸中闪着狡黠的光，舔了舔猫唇。  
高瀚宇敏锐地感觉到了什么，没回话，心中有惊惧呼之欲出。  
不会吧！  
季肖冰想说什么！  
他心底越惊讶，脸上就装得越严肃，嘴唇都抿了起来。  
那张偏凌厉的帅脸一旦沉下来，就显得凶神恶煞，眉眼尖锐，让人不敢正视。  
然而季肖冰已经看习惯了。  
他毫无心理压力地直视他有些逃避的眼睛，温柔说道：

“高瀚宇，我喜欢你。”

磁性的声音在耳边缠绕，高瀚宇浑身僵硬，脖子整个红了，接着是整张脸。  
他一下站起来，似乎是想逃出房间，但走了两步，又停住了。  
他身上只围着一条浴巾，就这么走出去，要是遇到女孩子们，怕是要吃亏。  
“我告诉我妈，我有喜欢的人了，我喜欢的是个男人，我不能和女孩子相亲。”  
季肖冰的声音在身后不紧不慢地响起，语调有些变形，显然他并没有他表面上的那么镇定。  
对感情，他喜欢主动出击。  
这是他人生头一次跟直男告白。  
其实掰弯直男这种事，挺不地道的。  
但是他布局了这么久，勾引了高瀚宇这么久，不管能不能成功，他都需要一个答案。  
“高瀚宇，我喜欢你，你可以跟我试试吗？谈恋爱那种。”季肖冰看着那个倒三角的背影。  
高瀚宇的背肌练得太漂亮了，刻意晒出来的肌肉线条令他目眩神迷。  
他的视线忍不住往下，在那包裹着浴巾的地方流连。  
试问谁不贪恋这样的肉体？  
不用说他是个双性恋了，就算是个真正的直男，每天住在一起还举止亲密，都不可能不被这副肉体吸引。  
食色性也，他没有错。  
季肖冰默默地给自己打气。  
“小白，你可以过几天再答复我，不要有什么心理压力，我没关系的，我是个爷们，不是那些一碰就碎的小女生。”  
以退为进。  
这些日子的亲密，他不信高瀚宇会不动容。  
高瀚宇果然十分慌张，站在原地没有动，手有些不知所措地垂在两边。  
他在考虑现在穿好衣服逃走的可能性，但是又想到明天还有一场戏要和季肖冰一起拍，逃走也没用。  
要命的资本主义兄弟情。  
高瀚宇，你是个直男啊，不要被这部耽美小说改编的剧带跑了，你是个直男！  
他这么和自己说着，狠狠闭上眼睛，转过身来：“我现在就可以答复你，我不喜欢男人。”  
咬着牙说完，他觉得心底空了一块，“呼啦啦”的像在漏风。  
“既然如此，为什么你不敢看我？”季肖冰呼吸一窒，勉强让自己质问他，牙关紧咬。  
“你总是用你那张脸勾引我，想把我掰弯，这个问题很严肃，我要保持理性，所以不想在这种时候看你。”高瀚宇用尽全力让自己保持理智的声音，觉得心底那个洞越来越大，风声冲上脑门，在他的脑袋里龙卷风一样想摧毁他的意志。  
季肖冰深吸一口气，眼眶红了。  
高瀚宇用力闭着眼睛的模样实在可笑，可惜他笑不出来。  
因为他在拒绝他呀。  
“高瀚宇，你真够狠的。”  
他的算计，他的居心不良，他小心翼翼维持尊严的自我欺骗，就这么被高瀚宇狠狠戳破。  
但是，他不亏。  
季肖冰穿着拖鞋上前几步，从后面抱住了高瀚宇。  
高瀚宇下意识挣扎，手肘敲到了季肖冰的侧腹，季肖冰吃疼地呻吟了一声。  
“大爷？”  
高瀚宇睁开眼睛，吓了一跳。  
“对不起，大爷，我不小心的，你突然抱上来，你没事吧？”他赶紧转身伸手去揉季肖冰被他打中的地方，动作十分熟练，不假思索。  
季肖冰顺势抱住他的脖子，吻住了他的唇，轻轻一碰立即放开，红着眼睛看着身体僵硬不知道该不该挣扎的他。  
“再来一次。”  
白炽灯下，微微逆光，通红的眼眶让季肖冰的脸有一种名为绝望的艳丽，眼眸深邃，深不见底。  
“再跟我做一次，我就放过你。”  
“再做一次，求你……”  
他几乎是央求他，舍弃了所有尊严一般跪了下来，扯开高瀚宇包裹的浴巾，把那个即使休眠状态依然十分可观的巨物吞了进去。  
“大爷！”高瀚宇惊叫一声，不知道是在喊他还是在骂人。  
他很想控制自己，但身下三两肉在季肖冰没有技巧的逗弄中丝毫不给他面子地迅速涨大。  
“唔……”  
季肖冰突然狠狠吸了一口，让高瀚宇一个踉跄。  
性器险先滑出季肖冰的猫唇，季肖冰立即跟近，抱住高瀚宇结实的臀，直起脖子，吞得更深。  
“啊！大爷，你不用这样。”高瀚宇被爽出了泪花，强迫自己按住季肖冰的肩膀，把他推开。  
“不舒服吗？”季肖冰抹了下唇边的水渍，拉着他的手起身，吻住了他的唇。  
措不及防的一个吻，有稍许的咸腥味，是他自己的味道。  
季肖冰的舌尖探入，给了他一个深吻，霸道得令人无法拒绝。  
高瀚宇的身体在季肖冰刻意的挑逗下迅速变得敏感，下身被季肖冰握在手中有技巧地抚摸，快感一阵接一阵而来，全身都泛起了红。  
“大爷……”  
他后退几步想躲开这些要命的感觉，季肖冰却不给他逃跑的机会，跟着他的脚步顺势把他推到墙上，亲吻他的喉结，含入他的乳尖，用手和唇在他的敏感带上不断点火。  
“啊！啊……大爷！”  
高瀚宇呼吸全乱了，被刺激得不知所措，欲望击溃了他的意志，他再没有推开季肖冰的力气，沉沦进快感的漩涡之中。  
季肖冰再次跪下来含住他的性器的时候，他甚至抓紧了季肖冰的头发，把他往自己的性器上按。  
太爽了，用下半身思考的男人根本无法拒绝。  
他的性器太大，季肖冰的嘴唇很小，根本含不进去，但他依然努力撑开了嘴角，用最大程度去给高瀚宇快乐，手口并用，唇舌包容，嬉戏。  
他抬眼看高瀚宇，眼神中全是对他的贪恋，鼻头在他的耻毛中蹭得通红，枫红色的猫唇努力吞吐越来越大的性器，几乎撑到极限。  
高瀚宇只低头看了季肖冰一眼，就开始失神。  
这么好看的一张脸，这么优秀的一个男人，正跪在他的面前，努力取悦他。  
他不管是身还是心，都被刺激得颤抖。  
快感攀升，堆积的速度极快。  
“啊……”高瀚宇低吼一声，看着季肖冰的眼睛射了出来，又浓又多。  
精液很快灌满了季肖冰的口腔，许多顺着食道流入他的胃里。  
季肖冰呛咳着，眼泪流了出来，却没有离开，而是趁机把软下去的庞然大物全部纳入口中，用力吸吮。  
高瀚宇两眼通红，觉得自己快被他吸干了，灭顶的高潮持续了很久，久到让他发疯，身体微微战栗着，两眼失焦。  
直到最后一点精液被吸出，季肖冰才放开他的性器，因为包得太密的原因还发出了很大的一声“啵”。  
他站起来，跌跌撞撞走进了浴室，很快，响起了花洒喷水的声音，“淅淅沥沥”，似乎在掩埋刚刚的一切，但空气中的腥膻味又提醒了屋里的人刚刚发生了什么。  
高瀚宇靠着墙壁粗喘了许久，才缓步走到沙发边，坐了下来。  
“呼……”赤裸的身体还很敏感，柔软的沙发布让他舒服地呻吟了一声。  
高瀚宇被自己的声音惊醒了，喘着气，懊恼地揪起了头发。  
明明不想再受季肖冰的勾引，为什么又上了呢？  
他明明可以推开他，拒绝他的。  
一会季肖冰出来，要是质问他为什么对他这么有反应，他该怎么说？  
说他爽到都要上天了吗？  
高瀚宇把头埋进了膝盖里，整个人陷入了纠结。  
不知道过了多久，他抬起头，看向浴室。  
季肖冰洗了这么久，也是因为不知道该如何面对他吗？  
高瀚宇听着浴室那熟悉的水声，瞳孔渐渐聚焦。  
不对！  
他猛然站起来，冲了过去，一把拉开门。  
“季肖冰！”  
满室寒气。  
花洒下，季肖冰站在那里，衣服都没有脱，只是木然地站着。  
他闭着眼睛，微微抬头，水流冲刷着他的脸，把他修长的睫毛打得完全贴在眼睑下方。

那张猫唇，毫无血色。

11

“季肖冰，你疯了吗！”

高瀚宇几步过去，一摸，果然是冷水。  
他早该想到的，这个人有前科，他居然在冲冷水澡！还冲了这么久！  
季肖冰被他吼得抖了一下，睁开眼睛，有些惊慌失措地看着他，像一只受惊的动物。  
“你这疯子，不就失个恋吗？至于吗你！生病了怎么办？”  
高瀚宇在他耳边狂吼，抓住他的手臂。  
入手冰凉，甚至有些僵硬。  
这么冷的天，季肖冰在冷水下冲了多久？十分钟？二十分钟？  
高瀚宇没有什么时间概念，他在外面纠结了多久，季肖冰就在这里面冲了多久的冷水。  
一股可怕的自责从心底油然而生。  
他想拉季肖冰进有暖气的房间，可是季肖冰似乎手脚都僵了，踉跄了一下，险先被他拖得摔倒在地。  
高瀚宇手一捞，把他拦腰抱起，大步走出了浴室。  
“放我下来。”季肖冰居然哆嗦着手想挣扎。  
“你闭嘴！”高瀚宇不知道自己为什么这么生气。  
他在床边把季肖冰放下来，撕开他身上湿透的睡衣扔到地上，随手拿过一件自己的棉质衣服帮他擦干。  
季肖冰本来就白，冻了那么久，更是苍白得吓人。  
他浑身上下只有眼眶是红的。  
高瀚宇内心堵得不行，但还是帮他仔仔细细擦干了，才把他丢到床上，用被子紧紧包裹住。  
“高……”季肖冰刚开口说了一个字。  
“说了闭嘴！”高瀚宇吼了他一声，暴躁地倒了一杯烧好的热水放到床头柜上，取了吹风机帮他吹头发。  
季肖冰只好安静下来，任由高瀚宇摆布。  
他的视线有些小心翼翼，在高瀚宇的脸上来来回回，不太敢看他的眼睛，每次都是看到眼角就赶紧移开。  
渐渐的，他眼眶有些模糊。  
“哭什么，你不是说你是个爷们，不会像那些小姑娘一样哭哭啼啼吗？”高瀚宇继续吼他。  
季肖冰很想说自己没有说这句话，但一抬眼，眼泪没兜住，真的落了下来，滑过冰凉的脸颊。  
他的喉咙梗住了，开始用尽全部的力气去阻止眼泪。  
“行吧，败给你了，要哭就哭吧，这里没其他人，就我一个！”  
高瀚宇语无伦次，反手把吹风机丢到自己床上，勾住季肖冰的脖子往自己的胸肌上一按。  
他的意思是想让季肖冰在他怀里哭，结果愤怒之中没控制好力道，用力过猛让季肖冰的鼻子狠狠撞了上去。  
“唔……”  
季肖冰痛呼一声，鼻头的酸爽直冲脑门，本来已经止住的眼泪立刻又流了出来，看起来哭得更伤心了。  
“你说你，天底下那么多男人，你招惹我做什么呢？我就一直男，喜欢女人的，你在我身上花再多心思都没用……”  
高瀚宇还在他耳边絮絮叨叨地指责他。  
季肖冰气得想咬人。  
本来他只是想冲个冷水澡，冷静一下，就出来睡觉，当做什么都没发生过。  
结果高瀚宇倒好，硬是把他抱出来，还忙里忙外这么关心他，让他怎么放得下。  
那首歌怎么唱来着？  
你这该死的温柔！  
艹！  
季肖冰在心底爆着粗口，一把推开高瀚宇，玻璃般的眸现出冰冷的光线。  
“我在你身上花心思没用？没用的话你一个直男肯让我这么对你？”  
他是真的被高瀚宇气到了，索性破罐子破摔伸手去摸高瀚宇的下身。  
“别别别！”  
高瀚宇紧张地逃开，不敢再被他碰到。  
小撸怡情，大撸伤身，那么刺激的事一个晚上一次就够了，明天他还要拍打戏呢，最近节食碳水补充不足本来就没什么精力，要是明天腿软了可玩大发了。  
他抓过自己的一条裤子飞速穿到了身上，这才觉得安全了一些。  
季肖冰把他的动作理解为了嫌弃，眼神越发冷冽。  
这个时候嫌弃他是个gay了，早干嘛去了？  
他一言不发的倒回床上，把被子从头蒙到脚。  
说了再做一次就死心，这次他真的想死心了。  
他累了。  
“大爷，你头发还没全干呢，我帮你吹吹呀。”  
偏偏那只哈士奇还拿着吹风机凑过来，掀开他的被子开始给他吹头发，暖风侵袭，手指在他洗掉了发胶的细软头发里面耙梳。  
季肖冰烦不胜烦，干脆随他去。  
“嗡嗡嗡”的吹风机声中，他逐渐坠入了梦乡。  
真不想放下呀！  
……  
唉。

成年人的世界，只要脸皮够厚，就不会有尴尬。  
而演员，最不缺的就是厚脸皮。  
即使昨晚发生了这样的事，两个人除了不再在片场亲密秀恩爱之外，并没有太多变化，中午甚至还一起吃饭。  
有人好奇，低烧的季肖冰淡淡地飘过去一个冷峻的眼神。  
“杀青宴都吃过了，我这几天就会走，再粘着他我怕我走之后他不习惯会哭着求我回来。”  
高瀚宇在后面听得很不是滋味，有心解释点什么，但挠了半天脑袋都不知道该如何解释。  
难道要说季肖冰向他告白被他拒绝还哭了吗？还是说他们已经打了分手炮，离开剧组之后就会各奔东西？  
剧组的人隐约察觉到了什么，不敢深究，连经常看着他们鸡叫的女孩子们都收敛了许多。  
春节临近，主演之一的季肖冰带病赶完剩下的戏份，率先离开了剧组。  
他走的时候高瀚宇还挂在威亚上面补拍打戏，根本没机会去送他，等下了戏，他想找季肖冰吃饭的时候，才知道季肖冰已经离开了。  
高瀚宇回到两个人的房间，打开衣柜，看着空了的那一半，有些怅然若失。  
他居然有些怀念那些雕了，多有标志性呀，以后他看到雕一定会第一时间想起季肖冰。  
高瀚宇走进浴室，迎面而来的冰冷空气和地面的干燥都让他有些不习惯。  
浴室里面没有暖气，冷一点不是很正常吗？  
往常都是季肖冰先洗，他后洗，所以他进来的时候浴室通常已经被热水的雾气充满得暖洋洋的，不会有冰冷的感觉。  
他打开花洒，一边洗，一边想起了很久以前曾经看过的某个小故事。

哥哥先弟弟几年娶妻，弟弟结婚之前，特地去跟哥哥请教如何让婚后夫妻和美。  
哥哥说，我什么都没有，只懂得对自己的女人好。  
浴室洗完澡之后会高两度，所以夏天我会让你嫂子先洗，我再洗，她会比较凉快。  
冬天就不一样了，我会抢着先洗，因为这样等她洗澡的时候，就不会被冷到，女人的身体比较畏寒，这一点你一定要注意。

高瀚宇不知道为什么会突然想起这个故事。  
他不是女人，季肖冰也不是那个哥哥，但他就是觉得季肖冰对他好的心和那位哥哥对自己爱人是一样的。  
季肖冰照顾人的方式不动声色，默默无闻，却一片赤诚。  
他待人一直都是真诚的，即使是算计，也是把一片热忱捧到人的面前，让人无可奈何，恨不起来。  
高瀚宇洗完澡，吹干头发，走出浴室，躺在沙发上看剧本，背台词。  
其实也没什么台词需要背了，接下来都是一些简单的戏份，还有各种需要补拍的打戏镜头。  
房间里面十分安静，只有他一个人的呼吸声，没有会突然贴上来的火热躯体，也没有会突然甩过来的台词。  
高瀚宇烦躁地放下剧本，强迫自己不再去想，爬上了床，试图入睡。  
单人床，席梦思。  
平时睡着挺舒服的，不知道为何，他今晚怎么睡都睡不好，一直折腾到很晚，突然诈尸一样从床上坐起。  
他梦游般看了一眼空荡荡的另一张单人床，爬起来抱着被子窝到沙发上，把自己蜷缩起来。  
沙发上有那个人还未带走的味道，很熟悉，虽然跟他身上的洗发水和沐浴露的味道别无二致，高瀚宇却找到了一种莫名的安心感。

他深吸一口气，闭上眼睛，舒服地睡了过去。

12

度日如年，归心似箭。

高瀚宇的戏份在季肖冰之后的一个星期杀青，他抢了当天超贵的机票就飞回了老家。  
回家的第一天他和家人共度，陪着家人吃饭看电视聊家长里短。  
回家的第二天他约了几个以前的朋友一起四处玩闹，到KTV唱歌，到酒吧蹦迪，狂嗨了一整天。  
回家的第三天他睡到下午，在家吃了点东西就出门走了走，一直晃到快晚餐的时间，才下定决心拿手机约出了一个女孩子。  
这是从以前就对他表达过好感的女孩，长相是他喜欢的类型，身材火辣，曾经说过非他不嫁，无奈他这些年四处漂泊，一直不敢回应她的感情。  
高瀚宇心想，渣就渣吧，他作为一个公众人物，难道要去嫖娼不成？前车之鉴还少吗？  
没错，他想要约个炮。  
他需要证明自己。  
他，高瀚宇，喜欢的是女人，最好有大胸，屁股要圆润……大爷的屁股其实也不错，等等！  
高瀚宇惊悚地把季肖冰的身影从自己的脑海中祛除。  
他约女孩子出来是为了摆正性向的，不是来把女孩子的身材和大爷做比较的！  
可是他才刚想到季肖冰，又立刻想到了那几乎刻在脑海里的容颜。  
眼睛是秋水眸，不笑的时候有些冷，笑起来会有盈盈水光，仿佛雪水化开。  
鼻梁是令人羡慕的原装货，鼻头小巧的突起特别可爱，如果突然捏上去会捏到一点油光，还会被打。  
嘴唇是猫猫唇，永远在微笑，抿起来的时候像在撒娇，天生枫红的颜色，女孩子们都羡慕疯了。  
当然，最惹眼的还是他那身矜贵的气质，穿上展博士的衣服之后书卷味厚重，活脱脱从书里走出来的人，造型师原本准备给他增加斯文的眼镜都没派上用场。  
而这些都是表象，当他脱掉衣服的时候，那轻盈的骨架，那白皙滑嫩的肌肤，那胸前的粉红，舔过猫唇的舌尖……  
“真是个妖精。”他默默地想。  
“什么？”在对面坐下的女孩子疑惑地问他。  
高瀚宇连忙坐直。  
“没有没有，你什么时候来的？好久不见了，想喝什么吃什么随便点，我请客。”他掩饰般轻咳。  
女孩是记忆中的模样，身材似乎更丰满了一些，还故意穿了低胸连衣裙，挤出了引人遐思的沟壑。  
服务员过来递菜单，不小心碰掉了高瀚宇放在桌边的筷子。  
高瀚宇下意识连忙蹲下去捡，然后……  
……  
…………  
嗯？  
为什么女孩的肚子这么大？  
“高宇，你真是越来越帅了，我都有看你拍的戏哦，没想到你成了明星还把我当朋友，我很开心。”女孩微笑着看他，浑身散发着母性的光辉。  
“你结婚了呀？”高瀚宇捡起筷子递给服务员换一双，手收回来不自在地挠头。  
“是呀，人总要向前看嘛，我不后悔曾经喜欢过你，但我更爱我现在的丈夫。”  
女孩，或者说是女人，一脸真诚，不带任何恶意地向他表达了自己的想法，笑容令人舒适。  
高瀚宇的心，却在这个时候颤抖了起来。  
不知道季肖冰收到他的拒绝之后，会用多久的时间喜欢上另一个人？  
有一天，他也会挽着另一个人的手，对那个人笑……  
不对！  
高瀚宇轻轻摇头，把脑中的念头甩掉。  
他那么关心季肖冰做什么呢？  
他是个直男啊，注定不可能和男人在一起，不可能给季肖冰他想要的回应呀！今天约这个女孩子出来，不就是想证明自己直男的身份吗？  
“高宇，高宇？”女孩喊了他好几声，才把他的魂喊回来，“你怎么了？是不是有心事？最近工作太累了吗？”  
她关心地问。  
高瀚宇连连摆手。  
“没有，我大前天才下戏，身份有些转换不过来，总是会突然觉得自己是戏里的角色，你别管我，职业病，职业病。”  
他强调了两遍是职业病。  
没错，他会依然对季肖冰那么难忘一定也是角色加持使然，他还没从白羽瞳的角色出戏，而他的猫没在身边。  
对，一定是这样的。  
这顿饭他吃得有些食不知味，吃完之后几乎是落荒而逃。  
他不怕女孩误会什么，毕竟已经是两个世界的人，他怕的是坐在女孩面前，他会一直想着季肖冰。  
如果季肖冰几年后出现，和女孩一样，都已经有了自己的伴侣，还笑嘻嘻地和他说话。  
他该怎么办？  
胸口很酸很涩。  
高瀚宇从未有过这种怅然若失的感觉，有些茫然失措。  
手机响了起来。  
“喂。”他接起来。  
“老高，我这里接到个春节前的综艺录制，虽然是给几个大咖当配角，但可能有露脸的机会，你去不去？”他的经纪人问他。  
高瀚宇打起了精神：“去！你多帮我接点工作！只要不影响我回家吃年夜饭的我都去！”  
忙碌是忘掉一个人最好的方法，他恨不得立即用工作塞满自己的世界。  
大年初一，他忙里偷闲发了两张自拍放上微博营业。

能装嫩的日子已经越来越少了 所以 能装就装吧哈哈【生日】快乐。【嘻嘻】 

铁刘海因为没人帮他修整导致有些油腻，他拨了半天试图换个造型，结果发现更油腻了，干脆放任不管，直接卖萌。  
反正他生日，他最大，谁敢说他丑。  
发完生日博之后他就去忙工作了，等忙完重新打开微博，他才发现和他说生日快乐的朋友和粉丝居然挺多，许多ID很面熟的，应该是不久前才告别的SCI的工作人员。  
等等……SCI？  
那大爷也会看到咯？  
高瀚宇愁眉苦脸起来，思索着这两张拍得挺随便的卖萌照需不需要删除重发，可是下面都这么多评论了，他有些舍不得。  
……  
哎！  
大爷看到就看到咯，他这么在意做什么！  
高瀚宇，你别忘了，你是个直男，你不是白羽瞳，你是高瀚宇！  
他在化妆间里面抓狂起来，看得正在他旁边卸妆的女演员有些懵。  
等他抓狂完陷入无我状态，呆滞地瘫在椅子上之后，女演员才小心翼翼地问他：“高瀚宇，你没事吧？”  
“我有事！”高瀚宇猛然抬起头，满脸抓狂，“我问你，我看起来像个gay吗？”  
女演员掩嘴笑了笑，当他是不满今天有点娘气的造型，柔声回答他：“你这么帅，身材又好，你要是个gay，你男朋友该幸福死了。”  
她瞄了一眼高瀚宇露出的胸肌，笑容更深。  
高瀚宇崩溃地追问：“你们女孩子不喜欢我这么帅又有身材的吗？我练得这么好！”  
女演员猛摇头：“你这样外表极品的男人，几个女孩子有信心绑得住你？况且大部分女孩子并不喜欢肌肉男，喜欢肌肉男的都是gay。”  
一语中的。  
高瀚宇似乎明白为什么健身之后辗转这么多剧组，除了粉丝以外，很少有女孩子向他暗送秋波的原因了。  
原，来，因，为，他，的，肉，体，吸，引，gay！  
所以不能怪季肖冰，是他勾引了季肖冰，他才是罪魁祸首。  
他还伤害了季肖冰！  
高瀚宇，你这个渣男！  
脑回路清奇的哈士奇陷入了自我厌弃。  
他妆都没卸干净，站起来对女演员鞠了一躬：“感谢您的教导！”  
说完转身抓起手机就冲了出去。  
女演员在后面目送他，有些摸不着头脑，但很快就把他抛到了脑后，继续对着镜子卸掉浓妆，细细描绘一会要回家的淡妆。  
她可是请了站姐要拍下她下了节目之后“素颜”的模样，不能有任何差池，必须精致，越精致越好。

这年头，娱乐圈不知道逼疯了多少人。

不容易呀！  
唉……

13

高瀚宇想打电话的时候，才发现他没有季肖冰的手机号。

他甚至没有季肖冰的微信号，唯一能称得上联系方式的是SCI剧组拿来通知演员的微信群，群主是施磊，管理员是统筹和编剧，为了不让人错过重要讯息，微信群设定了只有管理员和群主才能发言。  
高瀚宇打开来，第一眼看到的是很久之前提前举行杀青宴的通知消息，胸口十分酸涩。  
季肖冰计划了那么久，谋划了那么久，终于在杀青宴之后鼓起勇气跟他告白，向他求爱，结果就是在那个晚上，他狠狠伤了他的心。  
万幸的是，没有人退群，包括季肖冰。  
高瀚宇打开群成员列表，很快找到了那个人有些年代感的头像。  
点开，添加好友。  
高瀚宇紧张地盯着微信界面，盯了足足五分钟。  
季肖冰一直没有通过，也没有拒绝。  
是恨死他了不想再理会他，还是有事没有看到？  
高瀚宇放下手机，揉了揉酸涩的眼睛和僵硬的脖颈，打车去了附近一家还未打烊的健身房，二话不说开始撸铁，时不时看一眼手机。  
然而一直等到健身房的员工要下班来赶人，季肖冰都没有通过他的好友验证。  
回宾馆之后，高瀚宇厚着脸皮重新发起了一个，抱着手机，窝在沙发上。  
身体和精神一样疲累，很快意识坠入黑暗。  
不知道为何，他现在很难在床上入睡，只有沙发或者一些狭小的地方能够能让他睡得安稳。  
大概是因为小地方比较有安全感吧。  
呼吸均匀。  
“噔”……一声轻微的微信提示。  
高瀚宇整个人跳起来，眯缝着眼睛去看手里的手机。  
【季肖冰 已经通过您的好友验证，现在可以发起聊天啦！】  
短短一行字的提示，让他心神震荡。  
他立刻打开和季肖冰的聊天界面，手指正要落下……突然停住了。  
他在干什么？  
他找季肖冰干什么？  
道歉吗？  
季肖冰需要他的道歉？  
高瀚宇看了眼时间，半夜两点。  
这么晚了，季肖冰在做什么？怎么还没睡？是不是有工作忙到了现在？  
他不断纠结着，季肖冰那边反倒先说话了，他发过来一个“？”，然后发来了四个字。  
“我刚看到。”  
一瞬间，高瀚宇的眼睛里冒出一股热气。  
他的手指在键盘上来来回回，打出几个字又删掉，打出几个字又删掉，折腾了许久，终于放弃一般打开了语音输入。  
“大爷，对不起。”  
嗓音沙哑。  
他觉得自己欠季肖冰一个道歉。  
深冷的夜。  
季肖冰坐在家里的游戏房里，活动了一下僵硬的身体和过劳的手指。  
他听完一遍之后，又重复播了几十遍他道歉的声音，眼神晦暗。  
注定不是能走到一起的人，何必再纠缠下去呢？  
“嗯。”  
他只回了一个字，把手机关机，躺到了沙发床上，揉了揉乱糟糟的头发。  
两不相欠。  
都是成年人了，活到这个岁数，难道还要他像十几岁的少年一般因为一点失恋的小事就死去活来吗？  
高瀚宇的愧疚他懂。  
不就是意识到自己伤害了他吗？多大点事，时间可以治愈一切，人生没有过不去的坎。  
他这个被伤害的人都过得去，高瀚宇肯定更过得去。  
散了吧。  
他想得很开，所以睡得安详。  
那一头的高瀚宇却盯着微信界面，因为那个“嗯”字纠结了一个晚上，整晚没再睡着，躺一会起来做个俯卧撑，躺一会又爬起来做一组波比跳。  
到天蒙蒙亮的时候，他的身体几近透支，眼睛熬得通红。  
“嗯”是什么意思？  
已阅？  
接受他的道歉？  
还是不接受？  
季肖冰，你能不能给个痛快？  
高瀚宇想着想着，有心直接打微信电话过去，可手指还没按到就开始怂。  
不知道为什么，他现在脑中出现的不再是季肖冰勾引他的时候那暧昧的神色，而是一张冷峻的脸。  
季肖冰那张天生清冷的脸不高兴的时候是真的可怕，眼神能让人感觉到冰川般的寒冷，冻到人动弹不得。  
高瀚宇越想越觉得浑身发冷，哆嗦着打了个喷嚏，这才发现自己有点头晕，可能感冒了。  
咬着温度计的时候，他默默地想。  
大概这就是传说中的智慧热吧。

时间不紧不慢地朝前走。

高瀚宇不敢再和季肖冰联系，守着那个“嗯”过了一天又一天。  
他偷偷观察季肖冰的微博，发现季肖冰发微博很少很少，一个月发两条算多的，但在一些节日总会突然出现，比如六一。  
【儿童节快乐让你们久等了】  
配图是路飞的海盗宣言。  
【“我不要做普通的海贼，我要做海贼王。”】  
原来季老师喜欢海贼王呀！  
高瀚宇早年也看过这部民工漫，只是出道之后就没有时间追更了，现在心思一起，花了大半个月的碎片时间把这部动画给看了，越看越热血。  
他几次忍不住打开季肖冰的微信对话窗，想和他讨论剧情，但临发送信息之前又怂了。  
如果季肖冰又回个“嗯”怎么办？  
他挠挠头，关闭了对话窗。  
算了，反正SCI谜案集总会播出，宣传的时候两个人肯定会遇上，到时候再和季肖冰好好谈谈吧。  
他真的有点想念季肖冰了，身体也是。  
“嗯……大爷……”  
高瀚宇第N次在浴室低吼着喷射，心如擂鼓。  
说出来可能有点猥琐，自从他某次早上醒来发现自己梦到季肖冰射得一塌糊涂之后，就经常干这种事。  
想想又不犯罪。  
季肖冰长那么漂亮，还把他撸得口得那么爽过，干这档事的时候会一直想到他也无可厚非。  
那猫唇太可了。  
嗯，绝对不是因为他喜欢男人，他是个直男，直男。  
高瀚宇欣赏着健身房里身材姣好的妹子们，在心底吹了个口哨。

春去夏至，夏归秋来。  
年底，高瀚宇进了一个全新的剧组。  
这是一部狗血偶像剧。  
剧组成员大部分都很年轻，女主角虽然说不上多漂亮，但也五官端正，面容清秀。  
男一号的角色得来不易，还是这么帅的男一号，高瀚宇撇去所有杂念，用心钻研角色。  
是偶像剧，就少不了吻戏。  
最开始经纪人把剧本给他的时候，他就已经知道了这部戏的吻戏特别多。  
高瀚宇很庆幸这部剧的女主角是个大方的妹子。  
面对绵延不断的吻戏，女主角没有表现出任何不满，甚至在和导演讨论剧情的时候主动加了几场亲密戏。  
多大方的妹子呀！  
多敬业的演员呀！  
女孩子就是好，会每天对他嘘寒问暖，黏在他的身边，抓着他对甜甜的戏，还会用软软的小手和他玩闹，对着他上下其手像是在吃他的豆腐。  
高瀚宇很是享受。  
看，这女孩肯定喜欢他，多好呀，他多受女孩子欢迎。  
于是他依照角色给了些回应，戏里戏外地和女主角玩闹，两个人开开心心拍了一个多月的戏，外人看来完全就是一对情侣。  
突然有一天。  
“我喜欢你，高瀚宇。”  
穿着连衣裙的女孩子眼神温柔，声线柔软。  
“你喊错名字了，我是齐勋。”  
虽然她窜了戏，但高瀚宇依然美滋滋的。  
不管是谁接到告白，只要对面的人长得不是凶神恶煞，都能让人爽到。  
“我没有喊错，我喜欢你，我想当你女朋友，高瀚宇，我喜欢你！”  
女主角十分主动，扑上来抱住了他。  
高瀚宇被撞得颠了几步，脑袋瞬间炸了，双手高举都不知道该放哪里。  
怎么回事！  
女主角……是不是入戏有点深？  
她不是一直在和他对戏吗？  
难道平时那些嘘寒问暖都是认真的？  
高瀚宇慌忙推开她，满脑子都是拒绝的话，可看着女主角期待的眼神，话到了嘴边却变成了——

“不好意思，我喜欢男人。”

14

“不可能，你昨天还和工作人员在那边讨论剧组哪个女孩子胸大，我都听到了，你不喜欢我直说就是，为什么要骗我你是gay？”  
女主角一点都不信，抓着他的衣领把他按在墙上，盯着他的眼睛。  
“高瀚宇，我不信你对我没感觉！我不信你平时对我的回应都是假的！”说着，她就要吻上去。  
高瀚宇立即偏头挣脱，眼中闪过一丝恼怒。  
“我只不过跟你拍戏培养情侣之间的默契，谁知道你会有这样的想法，你死心吧！我真的喜欢男人，你没机会的！”  
他破罐子破摔这么说着，推开她，离得老远。  
“喜欢男人？我不信！让你和谷蓝帝拍个沙发戏你都要酝酿半天，拍完洗了半个多小时的澡，我不信你会喜欢男人，你一定是在敷衍我！”女主角眼眶通红。  
“那是因为他不是我喜欢的类型！”高瀚宇缩在墙角，据理力争。  
“行，你喜欢什么类型？去找一个过来，在我面前和他来个法式热吻，我就信你！我就死心！”女主角半点空隙都不给，步步紧逼。  
高瀚宇掏出了手机。  
高瀚宇打开了微信。  
高瀚宇点开了微信置顶的那个人的头像。  
高瀚宇抖着手拨打了微信电话。  
漫长的十秒过后，电话那头传来一个低沉的声音，带着沙哑的烟嗓，但在他的耳中分辨率极高。  
“喂？”  
高瀚宇差点哭出来。  
“大爷！救我！”  
台北的冬天不算冷，但这几天正好迎来寒流，下了几场冰雨之后气温接近零下。  
湿寒湿寒的天气，从骨头里面冷出来，让人动不动就想打哆嗦。  
季肖冰穿着厚厚的羽绒服都没法抵挡那透骨的严寒，单薄的身子骨在机场被冻得瑟瑟发抖。  
他从未想过，有一天，他会因为一个十分无理取闹的理由踏上这个宝岛，他甚至没把这里当成他的旅游目标过。  
“大爷！求你一定要来救我，不然我就完蛋了！”  
高瀚宇那高八度的声音仿佛还在耳边。  
季肖冰搓了搓被冻得发灰的手，突然有些期待。  
接近一年没见了，不知道高瀚宇现在如何，听声音应该挺精神，就是不知道到底遇到了什么困难事，电话里问他他又不说，只让他赶紧过来，越快越好。  
于是正好没戏拍的季肖冰跟公司请了假，背上行囊，又一次在粉丝面前成了失踪人口。  
毕竟是个事比人多的岛，临时决定要来，即使加急，自由行依然三天才办下来，买机票转机又花了两天时间。  
真正踏上这片土地，已经是五天后的事了。  
“大爷！”  
正想着，一个兴奋的声音在背后响起。  
季肖冰回头，可不就是那只哈士奇。  
“大爷！”高瀚宇穿着深褐色的风衣，裹着灰色围巾，宛如从日剧中走出来的男主角，双手一张，给了他一个熊抱。  
“呜呜呜，大爷，你终于来了。”  
再不来，女主角和剧组那群人恐怕就要把他给吃了。  
高瀚宇几乎热泪盈眶。  
女主角不知道哪来的威力，居然策反了剧组那群唯恐天下不乱的人，天天有人帮着女主角对他围追堵截，动不动就给他洗脑，说女孩子都这么主动了就从了吧，反正男的不亏。  
他觉得很亏好吗！  
恋爱这种事，还是要跟喜欢的人一起，否则怎么叫恋爱，应该叫献爱心。  
他才不要献爱心！  
而且这两天他们做得越来越过分了，天知道他昨晚洗完澡只围着一条浴巾出来，猛然看到女主角坐在他房间的沙发上的时候有多惊悚，害他一晚上没睡沙发，总觉得浑身别扭。  
高瀚宇日盼夜盼，在崩溃边缘终于盼来了季肖冰这个救星，哪能不激动。  
“没事了，乖哈。”季肖冰拍了拍他的头，感觉自己像在拍一条大狗。  
高瀚宇脸上还带着妆，应该是从片场过来接他，造型很帅，跟记忆中一样朝气十足，像一颗随时在发光发热的小太阳。  
“大爷，我好想你，我真的超想你，我太想你了。”高瀚宇语无伦次地和他说着话。  
季肖冰拍着他的头，抚着他的背，应付地点了点头。  
虽然不知道高瀚宇让他十万火急过来台北到底想让他帮他干什么，但高瀚宇时隔这么久还愿意这样亲近他，让他挺高兴。  
这个怀抱真的温暖极了。  
“阿嚏！”季肖冰打了个喷嚏。  
高瀚宇立刻放开他，解下围巾挂到他的脖子上，缠了好几圈，直到把季肖冰的半张脸都缠绕进去才停下。  
“大爷，快点上车吧，我开剧组的车来的，暖气很足，你这么瘦，可别着凉了。”他拉着季肖冰的手往外走，脚步匆匆。  
季肖冰任他拉着，笑着看他的后脑勺。  
看来高瀚宇要求他帮忙的事一定很重要，否则不会对他这么好，言语之间都是关心，也不怕他误会。  
他可不会认为高瀚宇是突然开窍了。  
这个人太直了，笔直笔直的，他利用角色便利掰了他接近三个月都没掰弯，已经放弃了。  
当朋友，挺好，至少还能打打闹闹。  
上车的时候，剧组的司机看了季肖冰好几眼，眼神带着探究。  
“你好，我是季肖冰，麻烦你了。”季肖冰微笑着和他打招呼，换来司机一个白眼和车起步的一个巨响的油门。  
这个反应让季肖冰有些奇怪，但没有探究什么。  
大概只是个脾气比较不好的司机吧。  
“大爷，这么冷的天你怎么不戴个手套，手都冰成这样了。”高瀚宇心疼地把他的手包进自己的手心，揉搓揉搓。  
这一举动很让人怀念，但季肖冰没有留恋的打算，用了点力气，把手从他的手心里挣脱出来。  
“开着暖气呢，一会就热了。”他说。  
以前季肖冰是想跟高瀚宇搞暧昧，所以故意让他帮忙暖手，现在已经不需要了。  
一个男人给另一个男人这么暖手，也不怕前面的司机看了产生什么想法。  
“什么事这么火急火燎地找我？”季肖冰看着高瀚宇正儿八经地问道。  
高瀚宇心虚地瞄了一眼前面的司机。  
前面的司机从后视镜中瞄了一眼季肖冰，嘴角勾起一抹冷笑。  
“那谁，你从内地大老远的跑过来，累吗？”司机问道。  
“还行吧，我们这行平时拍戏也是到处跑，已经习惯了。”季肖冰不疑有他，礼貌地回答。  
“哦？你也是演员呀，我怎么没在电视上见过你，是不是不太出名呀。”司机继续问。  
高瀚宇皱了下眉头，抢着回答：“我们季老师毕业之后演了好几年话剧，后来才开始演电视剧的，他还演过封神榜，商周第一美男伯邑考。”  
他在脑中搜刮了下，说出了比较耳熟能详的角色名。  
“这样呀。”司机冷哼一声，“怪不得长得一副狐媚相，原来是只公狐狸。”  
话音落下，车内的氛围立即变得僵硬。  
伯邑考最后变的是兔子，不是狐狸。  
季肖冰从后视镜中看了看面无表情的司机，又转头看了看脸色不善的高瀚宇，敏锐地察觉到了什么。  
“你找我来，到底是为的什么事？”他的眼神冷了下来，没有去问司机为什么对他有这么大的敌意，而是对着高瀚宇。  
明明是寒冬腊月，高瀚宇被他看得出了一身冷汗。  
“我……咳咳咳。”他想用咳嗽掩饰过去，假装咳得很难过，演技浮夸得仿佛肺都要咳出来了。  
可是季肖冰依然坐在那里，虽然羽绒服跟他的风衣连在一起，但身体离他至少有二十厘米远。  
高瀚宇很心虚。  
他还有些委屈。  
为什么他都咳成这样了，季肖冰还没有过来帮他顺背。  
是季肖冰不要他了吗？  
还是季肖冰已经喜欢上了别人？  
这两个念头一出来，高瀚宇如坠冰窟，突然狠狠打了个哆嗦。  
不会的，季肖冰前几天圣诞节的微博还说什么单身狗才在这种日子去健身房，他肯定还是单身。  
但是单身跟季肖冰不要他了，或者喜欢上了别人有什么必然联系吗？  
高瀚宇惊了，停止了那浮夸的咳嗽，浑身僵硬地坐在那里。  
他酝酿了很久，才转头仔仔细细去看季肖冰。  
“大爷。”  
“嗯？”  
季肖冰一抬下巴，瞥了他一眼。  
高瀚宇顿时浑身发凉。  
他发现，那双对着他的时候一直都是狂热的眼眸，不知何时已经变成了寒潭。

里面的火焰，不见了。

15

“大爷！”  
“季大爷！”  
“季肖冰！”

高瀚宇紧张地握住他的手，心慌到不知所措。  
“嗯？怎么了？找我来到底是要我做什么？”季肖冰缩了一下手，被抓着没缩回去，看着他的眼神一片澄澈，没有丝毫杂念。  
高瀚宇抑郁了。  
“季老师，事情也没那么急，晚点再说，你肯定累了吧？一会到了地方先到我屋里休息一下，我下午还有戏，拍完回去找你再聊。”他需要缓缓。  
“不用了，我已经订好了酒店，就在你们住的地方附近，你直接送我过去就行了。”季肖冰不假思索地说着，对前面的司机。“大哥，劳烦去钻石宾馆。”  
“好咧！”司机大哥回答得十分爽快，虽然脸上还是对他不屑一顾。  
抓着他的手突然用力。  
季肖冰吃痛地转回头，看到高瀚宇双目圆瞪，像一只惊恐的哈士奇。  
“大爷，你不跟我一起睡吗？”他抖着声音问他，摧残着他的手。  
季肖冰想缩回手，但高瀚宇的力气太大了，根本无法挣脱。  
“那么用力做什么，很疼啊，快放手！”他斥道。  
高瀚宇这才意识到自己把季肖冰捏疼了，赶紧松手。  
他不过是想松开一些力气，并没有想放开，没想到季肖冰瞬间就把手缩回去了，藏进了羽绒服的衣兜里，让他再也抓不到。  
高瀚宇更抑郁了。  
“为什么要跟你一起睡？”  
这还没完，季肖冰阴沉着脸问他。  
高瀚宇抑郁得心一抖，不敢看他的眼睛，弱弱地移开视线，小声嘀咕：“以前不都住一起吗？”  
“那是因为SCI剧组经费不足。”季肖冰简简单单地说出了事实。  
两个人曾经住在一起接近三个月，不是因为他们是剧里的鼠猫，也不是因为他们想住一起，而是金钱世界的现实逼着他们住在了一起，非主观意愿所能抗拒。  
有时候季肖冰会想，如果SCI的经费足够，他和高瀚宇没有住同一个房间，他是不是就不会大胆开展把直男掰弯的行动，是不是就不会发生后来那些事了？  
但是转念又一想，如果SCI谜案集剧组的资金足够，肯定会请一线二线来担任主演，他怎么可能捞得到男二的角色，也不会在那个双11遇见高瀚宇。  
说到底，都是资本主义的锅。  
“大爷，你把宾馆退了吧，我好久没跟你睡了。”高瀚宇在旁边弱弱地说，可怜兮兮的。  
前面司机的眼眸一闪，发出一道寒光，方向盘一紧，油门踩下，连续超了好几辆车。  
季肖冰立刻瞪了高瀚宇一眼：“不要乱说话，谁跟你一起睡过？你睡你的床，我睡我的床，我们一点关系都没有。”  
他这些话是特意说给前面的司机听的。  
小命要紧，要是这个暴脾气的司机不高兴了，手一抖，三个人都得交代在这里。  
他可不想跟高瀚宇一起上社会新闻。  
果然，他这么一说，后视镜里面司机的目光缓和了许多。  
季肖冰的直觉一直挺敏锐，他觉得这司机对他特别有意见，然而他并不认识这个司机，所以这份意见肯定是和高瀚宇有关。  
啧！这狗崽子到底是在剧组惹了什么祸？是不是得罪什么人了呀？他这处事圆滑的性子，不至于呀。  
季肖冰想着，脸色越来越严肃。  
“大爷，我想和你一起睡。”高瀚宇还没有自觉，在那边试图跟他撒娇。  
季肖冰脸一黑，推开他越来越近的身子。  
“我又不是你们剧组的人，干嘛去蹭住你剧组的房间，而且住外面也更方便，等解决完你的事情，我就要去旅游了。”  
几句话把他和高瀚宇的关系撇得一干二净。  
这端正的态度，让前面的司机眼神明亮了起来，握着方向盘的手也放松了，踩油门的脚再没了之前催命的力道。  
高瀚宇则是沉默了。  
失落代替了抑郁。  
他从未想过，季肖冰会如此坚决地和他撇清关系。  
原来是这样呀。  
他是来旅游的呀。  
他还以为……还以为……  
车内的三个人各怀心思，低气压逐渐蔓延开来。  
机场离住的地方挺远，可是接下来的时间，车内居然没有人再说一句话。  
一个小时后，车子停在了钻石宾馆的门口。  
“谢谢司机师傅，您辛苦了。”季肖冰率先下车，从后备箱中取出了自己的行李箱。  
高瀚宇不知道在想些什么，有些失魂落魄，醒过来的时候，才发现季肖冰已经拖着行李箱在往宾馆里面走了。  
他急忙跟进去，像一只害怕被主人遗弃的小狗。  
司机看着他们的背影半晌，把车停到对面，抽了支烟。  
果然不到五分钟的时间，高瀚宇就出来了。  
“回剧组。”  
他只说了三个字，声音低沉。  
司机把刚点起来的第二支烟掐灭了，冷笑着启动了车子。  
可惜没录下来，不然等以后这家伙红了，这条绯闻肯定能卖不少钱。  
那么好的女孩子倒追他他不要，跑去喜欢男人？  
呵……  
热脸贴人家冷屁股了吧？  
人家根本看不上你。  
活该！

季肖冰在电梯口就阻止了高瀚宇想要一起上楼的举动。  
他大概能猜到高瀚宇心里面的纠结。  
不就是发现他已经不喜欢他了，心里面有点落差吗？多大点事，一个直男，女孩子不喜欢他，他才应该失落，他一个男人……  
唉，为什么他是男人。  
但凡两个人随便一个换个性别，都不会是这样的结局。  
季肖冰进到屋里，关上门，把行李箱随手一推，路过整装镜的时候看了眼里面的自己。  
他脖子上还挂着高瀚宇的围巾。  
不知道为何，车内温暖，他后来脱了羽绒服，却一直没有把那条围巾拆下来，现在看到，才觉得脖子处有些臃肿。  
季肖冰拆下围巾，转了转脑袋，伸手摸了下脖子上清晰的颈纹。  
没化妆的脸能看到皮肤上不算细腻的毛孔和淡淡的黑眼圈。  
嗯，是个三十岁的老男人了呀。  
季肖冰突然觉得很累。  
为什么他要来台北呢？  
这个时间点，他应该在家里，和朋友约着撸串或者吃点蛋白质丰富的海鲜，隔三差五问问经纪公司有没有给他接到新的剧糊口，而不是在这台北的宾馆里面一个人滚床单。  
季肖冰在床上闭上眼睛，他想睡一会，可怎么也睡不着。  
高瀚宇今天看他的眼神很不对劲，那里面的狂热几乎让他觉得高瀚宇爱上他了。  
然而这是不可能的。  
高瀚宇是个直男。  
季肖冰很清楚这一点，时刻提醒自己不要胡思乱想。  
闭着眼睛躺了有半个小时，季肖冰从床上坐起来，长叹了一口气，觉得头昏脑胀。  
算了，出去吃点东西精神精神。  
他翻身下床，背起随身携带的背包，走出了宾馆。  
台湾的街道充满了闽南的乡情，宾馆门口有几个年纪挺大的阿婆坐在台阶上聊天，小孩子嬉闹着跑来跑去，街边一些人拿着广告单子和过往的游客推销景点和小吃。  
刚刚走出宾馆的季肖冰立刻被盯上了，那些人跟苍蝇一样围了上来。  
季肖冰盛情难却，只好同意其中一个看起来挺和善的大妈去吃他们家的蚵仔煎，主要还是因为广告单上面的图片太吸引人了。  
然后大妈带他走了半条街，推出来一辆摩托车。  
“少年仔，快上车，我带你去。”大妈把一顶安全帽递给他。  
季肖冰一脸懵逼地接过，戴在头上。  
接下来，他被这位大妈载着经过了两个街区，终于在一间脏兮兮的店门口停了下来。  
“就是这里啦，欢迎光临。”大妈兴高采烈地招呼他进店。  
还好季肖冰没有洁癖。  
他又多点了一碗花生汤，坐下来，一边等着吃，一边看着街上的人来人往。  
换了两条街，好像风景并没有不同，只是跑来跑去的小孩子多了几个。  
斜对面有一间发廊。  
发廊门口有一位老美女。  
老美女的视线跟他对上，朝他抛了个媚眼。  
季肖冰赶紧转头，正襟危坐，目不斜视。  
“来啦来啦，新鲜出炉的蚵仔煎，小心烫哦！”大妈亲自下厨，端出来一盘炸得金黄的食物。  
季肖冰吃了一口，对大妈的印象瞬间改观。  
他还以为这种店都是宰游客的，没想到味道居然还挺不错，值那个价。  
蚵仔煎的外皮酥脆可口，蚵仔也是新鲜的，吃进嘴里冒着热气，香气四溢。  
“你是来旅游的哦？我们店后面就是一个景点，这几天还有人在拍电影哦，你一会吃完我带你去呀，你这么帅，说不定还会被看上当群演的咧。”大妈坐在旁边的长椅上，看着外面，两眼放光，跃跃欲试。  
到底是谁想当群演昭然若揭。  
季肖冰吃着东西，听到有人在附近拍电影倒是没想太多，直到大妈开着摩托车，把他载到了那个所谓的景点。  
远远看去，还真有人在这里拍戏，设备看起来挺专业，就是围观的人群有点多。  
“大妈，我不过去了，我就在这里自己走走，你不用管我。”季肖冰不喜欢太热闹的地方，当即要求下车。  
大妈只好把他放了下来，跟他挥手说bye bye，然后给了他一张写着数字的字条，告诉他如果迷路了随时可以给她打电话。  
季肖冰不太明白，接待一个顾客就烧这么多摩托车油，大妈的小吃店到底是如何经营到现在的？  
大概经营的是寂寞。  
他下车的地方正好是一条海岸线，不远处有海浪，还有一些小房子。  
季肖冰想到海边走走，顺着满是沙土的路往前，绕过两座小房子，视线中猛然出现了一个熟悉的人。  
第一眼他以为自己眼花了，揉了揉眼睛再看。  
那个人站在一棵树下，穿着深褐色的风衣，正低头和一个女孩子说着什么。  
似乎是心电感应，高瀚宇突然抬起头，看到了不远处的季肖冰。  
四目相对。  
高瀚宇的脸上只错愕了半秒，接着就是兴奋，狂喜。  
他拔腿朝季肖冰飞奔了过来，风衣下摆在空中乱舞，很帅，但是……  
真像哈士奇呀！  
季肖冰感慨。

“大爷！你怎么来了？”  
“大爷，你是来探我班的吗？”  
“大爷，你怎么会知道我在这里？”

高瀚宇一连发出了三个疑问，季肖冰则是满头黑线。  
“我没有特地过来，是一家小吃店的大妈太热情了，硬说要带我逛景点，我不知道你在这里拍戏。”他徒劳地解释，虽然这个理由听着就很难让人相信，太玄乎了。  
但是高瀚宇这只哈士奇居然想都没想就相信了。  
“大爷！这就是缘分呐！”他笑出了一口白牙，像个傻子，“我们在台北街头都能遇到，这不是缘分是什么？我们果然注定是彼此的天使。”哈士奇兴奋得胡言乱语。  
季肖冰很想打他的头，又怕把他的头发弄乱。  
“行了，你赶紧回去拍戏吧，剧组的人过来找你了，我就是四处转转。”  
越过高瀚宇的肩膀，他看到一个扎着丸子头的女孩朝这边走了过来，看起来脸色不善。

“你就是高瀚宇喜欢的类型？”女主角冷漠地问。

16

季肖冰愣住了。

“你就是高瀚宇今天请假去接的人吧？长得倒是挺帅的，可惜是个gay。”女主角毫不客气地发出了嘲讽，态度咄咄逼人。  
“我没有！”高瀚宇惊叫着回头，后背一瞬间被冷汗浸湿。  
刚刚在树下和女主角对戏对到一半突然看到季肖冰，他高兴得什么都抛到了脑后，想都没想就朝季肖冰冲了过来，根本没有想到女主角会跟过来，也没想到她会突然说这样的话。  
知道女主角莽，不知道她会这么莽。  
看着季肖冰逐渐收起的嘴角，高瀚宇觉得自己死定了。  
他慌得浑身冰凉，不敢去看季肖冰的眼睛。  
他想当自己不存在！  
“没有什么？”季肖冰开了口。  
低沉的嗓音，比平时还低了几度，包括周围的温度。  
他的眼中闪过一道寒光，但没有发火，反而微笑了起来。  
一个成熟的大人，要学会在任何场合控制自己的情绪，更何况他是个演员。  
很气，但还是要微笑，因为大吼大叫不能解决任何问题。  
高瀚宇不敢回话，战战兢兢，手放在身体两侧微微发抖。  
“姑娘，他还说了什么？”季肖冰转头彬彬有礼地问女主角，脸上的微笑更甚，如春天般温暖，又如长辈般慈祥。  
女主角指着高瀚宇，气冲冲道：“你不知道吗？他拒绝我，说他喜欢男人，我不相信，他就说他要找个男人过来证明给我们看！”  
“怎么证明？”季肖冰飞快问。  
“在大家面前接……”  
女主角话还没说完，季肖冰一伸手，拉住了高瀚宇的衣领，把那个惊慌失措的男人拉过来，嘴唇凑了上去。  
女主角的话语瞬间变成了惊呼，捂住嘴满脸不可思议。  
用力过猛，牙齿磕碰到嘴唇，血腥味瞬间蔓延到两个人的口中。  
季肖冰用力地吻着高瀚宇，几近撕咬。  
高瀚宇如遭雷击，嘴唇很疼，但传来的酥麻感更加要命，让他浑身颤抖，下身蠢蠢欲动，甚至想要不顾一切地回应……  
然而季肖冰很快就放开了他，转头对女主角。  
“是这样吗？”他微笑着问。  
长相清俊的男人，明明是一副和蔼斯文的模样，身上散发的寒气却比南极还要冰冷。  
女主角不由自主地倒退了一步。  
女人的第六感，让她突然觉得这个男人有点可怕。  
“大爷。”高瀚宇小心翼翼地喊他。  
但季肖冰没有理会，依然看着女主角。  
“是这样吗？这样够证明了吗？”几近逼问。  
女主角倒退了几步，转身就跑。  
“是这样吗？”季肖冰又转回头来看高瀚宇。  
高瀚宇呼吸一窒，慌乱到头脑一片空白。  
季肖冰的眼眶渐渐红了。  
他接到高瀚宇的求救电话，以为他惹了什么麻烦，虽然知道并不一定能帮上忙，但他还是以最快的速度赶过来了。  
没想到迎接他的会是这么个场面。  
难怪司机看他的眼神阴阳怪气。  
难怪高瀚宇在车上一直企图和他玩暧昧。  
原来高瀚宇居然想让他帮他做这样的事！  
季肖冰不傻，大致的情况，他从刚刚那个女孩子口中听得很清晰。  
他千里迢迢从家里赶过来，想跟这个好朋友好好聚聚，没想到高瀚宇把他当成了一个工具人。  
女孩子难甩，男人就好甩了是吗？

“高瀚宇，你让我很失望。”

季肖冰撂下这句话，转身就走。  
高瀚宇连忙拉住他，手忙脚乱想抱他，结果被季肖冰转身一拳打中了肚子。  
“砰”……  
肠子痉挛了一下，他的身体不受控制地蜷缩起来，跪在了地上。  
“大爷！”  
高瀚宇的视线有些模糊，看着季肖冰远去的身影，他一手撑着地面，一手捂着肚子，觉得呼吸困难。  
“大爷……”他无力起身，疼痛剧烈。  
渐渐的，他捂着肚子的手往上移，来到了胸前。  
明明被打的是肚子，为什么他的胸口这么难受呢？  
季肖冰离开的背影，让他连呼吸都有些困难，眼里直冒热气。  
缓了半天，他才觉得好一些了，慢慢爬了起来，抽着气拍去裤子上的泥土。  
季肖冰已经走得很远了。  
高瀚宇面露犹豫，最终没有追上去，回想自己干出来的事，他真想给自己两拳。  
“齐勋！”远处有工作人员在喊他。  
高瀚宇迟钝了半晌，扭头回应，默默地走了过去。  
他一边揉着肚子一边想，幸好季肖冰没有瞄准他的脸揍他，否则这力道，他该好多天没法开工了。  
台北的天，真蓝呀。  
他又抚了抚胸口，觉得里面空了一大块。  
算了，反正他知道大爷宾馆房间的门牌号，晚点下了班，再去找大爷好好解释吧，至少他知道季肖冰的性子，一定会等他过去解释，不会不告而别。  
人在就好。  
这么想着，他回到剧组开工。  
剧组的人显然早已迎接了得到答案的女主角，一伙人围在女主角身边安慰她。  
看到他过来，全都没给好脸色，有一些人还像躲瘟疫一样离他远远的。  
不过是gay而已，性取向不同，又不是传染病。  
真累啊，这个剧组。  
男女主角都不在状态，工作人员的态度也算不上好，剩下几场戏反反复复，怎么拍都不顺利，高瀚宇难得因为表现不好被吼了又吼，头痛欲裂。  
早点结束吧。

季肖冰一开始想要走回宾馆，他想让路程长一些，因为他需要冷静。  
他也很冷静。  
路过大妈的店的时候，他甚至走进去吃了一碗沙茶面，还和店里写作业的小学生聊了几句。  
聊了什么？他不记得了。  
高瀚宇够狠，把他气得头晕脑胀。  
吃完沙茶面，季肖冰凭印象慢悠悠地走，一边走一边假装一个纯粹的游客，看看停停。  
他路过一个像夜市一样的地方，还进去吃了点东西，把肚子完全塞满。  
一直到晚上九点，他才打了一辆车，回到宾馆。  
走廊昏暗。  
刷卡，开门。  
门一打开，地上好几张小纸片，季肖冰低头一看，发现全是各种寂寞的夜，寂寞的你。  
他用脚把纸片全都踢了出去，走进浴室洗澡，洗完澡出来，地上又多了几张从门缝飞进来的小卡片。  
正皱着眉，又一张飞了进来。  
没完了是吧？  
他暴躁地揪了揪头发，一把拉开门。  
门口一个女保洁被抓个现行，居然一点都不心虚，看到他的脸，立即露出了暧昧的微笑：“先生，有需要吗？我们的台妹技术很好哦，你长这么帅，说不定还给你打折。”  
“滚！我不需要！”  
季肖冰“砰”的一下关上门，把地上小卡片捡起来撕碎全部扔进了垃圾桶。  
“铃……”房间里的电话响了起来。  
他喘了一口气，走过去接起。  
“您好，先生，需要特殊服务吗？”软软的，充满台味的，女孩子的声音。  
“我喜欢男人。”季肖冰面无表情地说。  
那一头女孩子的声音没了，几秒后换了一个很娘的男音。  
“先生您好，我是小白，请问您今晚需要我的服务吗？包您满意哦！”  
那恶心的声音让季肖冰的鸡皮疙瘩全都冒了出来。  
“你也配叫小白？滚你X的！”  
季肖冰心情极差，对着电话爆了很久的粗口，把他人生中最脏的字全都对那头骂了个遍。  
对面也不是等闲之辈，被骂几句还好，多骂几句忍不住骂了回来，越骂越凶。  
两个男人对着话筒破口大骂，背景还有女孩子软软的劝说的声音。  
最后季肖冰应该是骂赢了。

“艹！有本事你等着，我立刻让兄弟们过来砍你，我倒要看看是什么货色敢跟我白哥这么嚣张！抄家伙！”

17

手机那头一阵棍棒敲击的声音，电话挂断了。  
季肖冰猛然惊醒，背脊涌上一股寒意。  
他三步并作两步过去打开房门，探头看了一眼外面。  
没人，但这宾馆窗户多，似乎真的能听到有许多人在骂骂咧咧靠近，动静不小。  
季肖冰飞速拔出房卡，抓起手机就冲了出去。  
身为曾经的游戏大神，喷人他从来不在怕的，但动武就不行了，拍戏练出来的全是花架子，更何况这里是人家的地盘。  
安全门分布两头，中间是电梯，声响离一边安全门很近。  
季肖冰认命地朝另一边的安全出口跑去，路过电梯的时候他听到了“叮”的一声，心中一悬，没敢停下，继续往前冲。  
然后他听到了高瀚宇的声音。  
“大爷？”  
带着惊讶和疑惑。  
季肖冰回头，从电梯里面出来的可不就是那只哈士奇吗？  
来不及思考，他转身跑回来一把拉住高瀚宇。  
“跑！”  
他只来得及说一个字，就拽着他赶紧撤。  
高瀚宇满脸的莫名其妙只能跟着跑。  
“大爷？”他完全不清楚状况。  
跑了两步，身后另一端传来安全门被踹开的声音，接着铁棍敲在了门上，像电影一样敲出了几抹火星，声音刺耳。  
高瀚宇头皮一麻，回头看到一群年轻人提着棍棒涌了出来。  
“干！别跑！”  
“弄他丫的！”  
“草枝摆！”  
一伙人看到他们，立即朝他们冲了过来。  
“卧槽！”  
高瀚宇来不及惊悚，赶紧加快脚步跟着季肖冰往前冲。  
季肖冰看着瘦弱，两条大长腿跑起来飞快，脚底生风，很快就变成他拽着高瀚宇跑。  
高瀚宇一紧张就觉得浑身僵得不行，觉得身体沉重，脚都快抬不起来，要不是季肖冰硬拉着他，他早就掉队阵亡。  
“跑快点！”  
季肖冰还有空回头朝他怒吼。  
“跑，跑不快……”  
高瀚宇欲哭无泪，谁知道他来找季肖冰道歉，遇到的不只是黑脸的大爷，还有这生死时速呀！  
那群台湾青年到底想要干嘛？  
两个人终于跑到了尽头，季肖冰一把拉开安全门，拉着高瀚宇冲进去，转身关上门，想给安全门上锁，结果发现锁是坏的。  
“艹！”他今天第N次骂了脏字，看着两段楼梯犹豫了一下，拉着高瀚宇往楼上跑。  
既然是酒店的人，他没有必要到楼下自投罗网，先找个地方藏起来再搬救兵比较实在。  
此时他已经开始思考，打电话给那个小吃店阿姨，让她过来调解有没有用？  
至少是个本地人，能在门口招揽游客的应该有些面子。  
两个人刚跑过转角，楼下就传来安全门被踹开的声音。  
季肖冰脚步一顿，高瀚宇也是瞬停，两个人悄无声息地站在楼梯上，一动都不敢动。  
这无形的默契给他们带来了好运气。  
一伙社会青年吆五喝六，纷纷朝楼下跑去，竟没有一人上来查看。  
等到安全门自动关闭，季肖冰轻轻吐出一口气，拉着高瀚宇又爬了两层，这才打开安全门朝走廊望去。  
这一望，他有些眼花缭乱。  
灯光是粉红色的，几个女人穿着超短的裙子站在走廊上，背对着他们正用闽南语说着什么，一眼望去全是白花花的大腿。  
似乎听到了开门的声音，有个女人回头看了一眼。  
季肖冰赶紧关门，心脏“噗通噗通”跳，不知道有没有被看到。  
“怎么样？”高瀚宇用口型问他。  
季肖冰摇摇头，无声地指了指上面，想继续爬楼，但安全门突然被打开了。  
“你们是谁？”浓妆艳抹的女人发出了疑问，看着季肖冰愣了几秒，视线落到了惊慌失措的高瀚宇的脸上。  
“天啊！高宇！”女人惊呼。  
高瀚宇从未想过，hit-5男团都解散这么久了，还有台湾的粉丝会记得他。  
此时距离他上一次在台湾表演已经过去了整整六年。  
这感觉还真不赖。  
“对，他是高宇，有人在追我们，你能不能帮我们藏一下？”季肖冰当机立断向这位女士求助。  
女人立即点头，带着他们走进一个包间，在门上挂上请勿打扰的牌子，关上了门。  
“高宇，我是你的粉丝呀，这位是……”她兴奋之余看了一眼季肖冰……又看了一眼季肖冰，然后眼睛就黏在季肖冰脸上了。  
季肖冰有些不自在，摸了下猫唇：“我是他朋友。”  
为了掩饰尴尬，他主动跟女人解释了他们为什么会被一群人追的原因。  
女人听到他因为嘴贱得罪了酒店里的鸭子，娇笑连连。  
“哈哈哈哈哈白哥确实脾气挺差，但你肯定把他骂得很惨，不然他不会这么生气找人堵你。”  
高瀚宇在旁边则是震惊到铜铃瞪眼。  
原来季肖冰骂人这么生猛的吗？都让人想找他真人PK了。  
“你有没有什么解决办法？我愿意赔礼道歉。”季肖冰硬着头皮说。  
如果高瀚宇不在，他倒是没什么，顶多被堵到揍一顿，说不定他运气好还能还几下手，反正一人做事一人当，就当是当年玩游戏喷人嘴贱的报应。  
可现在高瀚宇在这里，他不敢鲁莽。  
这人还要在台湾拍戏呢！男主角！  
他们这种没什么名气的演员，主角的位置来之不易，千万不能因为他的一时冲动对高瀚宇的事业造成什么影响。  
“他们现在上头了，怎么可能放过你们，我看你们还是先逃出去再说。”  
女人拿出一张纸，给他们画了个图。  
“你们一会搭电梯去顶楼，走这个消防通道，这是去旁边那间宾馆的，进去之后什么都别说，直接下楼，从门口出去……”  
她一板一眼地给他们规划路线。  
就在这个时候，房门突然被打开了。  
“小倩，你又藏这偷懒呢？妈妈喊你了。”一个烫着波浪卷的女人探头进来说。  
“补个妆而已，整天催催催。”女人没好气地白了她一眼，操起镜子提笔往眉毛上画。  
波浪卷女人似乎对她的态度习以为常，只提醒了一句，就关上门离开了。  
门后的两个男人挤在一起，身体几乎完全贴合，高瀚宇身上的风衣把季肖冰遮得严严实实，鼻子观鼻子眼观眼，唇只差了几厘米。  
危险过去，季肖冰一把推开他。  
“谢谢姑娘，我们马上离开。”他轻咳了一声说。  
女人微笑着：“不好意思，让你们见笑了。”  
要不是为了生存，她也不会选择这样的职业。  
这个职业最大的好处，除了钱以外，大概是就是偶尔能看到一些明星被查房到鸡飞狗跳吧。  
她打开门，小心翼翼看了眼外面，朝两个人招手。  
粉红色的灯光，亮橘色的地毯，整条走廊都笼罩在一股暧昧当中。  
走廊上没有人。  
女人送他们到电梯口，在进电梯的时候朝季肖冰的手心里塞了一张卡片。  
“帅哥，有需要给我打电话，我技术很棒的哦。”  
她用软软的声调对他说，朝他抛了个媚眼。  
季肖冰微怔，不知道该做何反应。  
电梯门缓缓关上了。  
高瀚宇一把拉过他的手，把那张卡片从他手中截过来，塞进了口袋。  
“你做什么！”季肖冰皱眉。  
“那是我的粉丝，有机会我找她出来吃个饭。”高瀚宇目不斜视地说。  
季肖冰“切”了一口，在心底暗骂：“神经病。”  
他突然很想抽烟。  
逃跑比他们想象中更加顺利，大概是那伙人追累了吧，一直没有遇到他们，也没听到任何可疑的动静。  
他们从隔壁酒店的大门出来，一直走到拐角处的巷子才停下，呼吸了一口冰凉又自由的空气。  
脸上有细细密密被针扎的感觉。  
冰雨似雾。  
很冷。  
季肖冰跑得匆忙，身上只穿了一件睡衣。  
他瞄了一眼似乎想要摊开风衣抱他的高瀚宇。  
“把衣服脱给我。”他命令道。  
高瀚宇的行动被制止，只好脱下来给他。  
这风衣真温暖啊，跟拍SCI的时候那薄薄的衣料完全不同，是厚实的羊毛绒。  
果然剧组经费充足就是不一样，给演员的戏服都这么保暖。  
季肖冰把扣子全部扣好，把领子立起来，再把手插进衣兜里，舒服得叹气。  
“这衣服不错吧？我特地为了拍齐勋这个角色买的，特别帅，又保暖。”高瀚宇在旁边搓着手说。  
季肖冰：……  
行吧，是私服也行，一会一定要记得还给他。  
“报警吗？”高瀚宇问。  
季肖冰沉默了两秒，摇摇头：“没必要。”  
一群瘪三而已，犯不着，明天白天去找酒店退房，要求他们把行李送下来就行了，光天化日朗朗乾坤不信他们敢对自己做什么。  
如果想要再被他骂大可以试试。  
“那你在这里等一会，我去打车。”  
高瀚宇说着就要走出巷子，被季肖冰拉住衣服。  
“附近有家五星级酒店，走两步就到，不用打车。”  
他踩着酒店拖鞋越过高瀚宇，走了出去。  
“你身份证有在身上吗？开得了房？”高瀚宇发出了质疑的声音。  
季肖冰回头瞥他一眼：“我身份证在宾馆房间里没带出来，用你的帮我开个房间有那么难吗？”  
他满眼清冷，语气比这冬天的雨还要冰凉。  
今天出了这样的事，他必须找个安全的地方好好休息一下。  
“可是，可是……”高瀚宇搓着手，犹豫着跟在他后面。  
“高瀚宇，你是不是想说你没带身份证，既然回去都回去了，干脆让我去你那边住？”季肖冰说出了他心底的话。  
高瀚宇猛点头：“对对对。”  
“对你个头！”  
季肖冰简直想拍死这只傻狗。  
“你带我回去住，让你剧组的那些人怎么想？你是不是真想把你是gay这件事给坐实了？”  
他气冲冲地说。  
谁知高瀚宇还是在点头。  
“没错，我就是想坐实了，免得那个女人一直骚扰我。”他没心没肺地说着，不停挠头发。  
季肖冰呼吸一窒，停下了脚步。  
“高瀚宇。”他低低地喊他。  
“嗯？大爷。”高瀚宇紧走两步到他面前，露出一个傻兮兮的微笑。  
然后他的微笑渐渐凝固了。  
冰雨落下，像是在两个人之间隔了一层雾做的帘子，让人看不真切。  
高瀚宇看到季肖冰两眼通红，眼中滚动着泪花。

路灯之下，

眉眼精致的男人，异地他乡面对追杀都处变不惊，却在这个时候红了眼眶，像是要哭出来。

18

每个人都有软肋，没有人是无坚不摧。

“高瀚宇，你是不是觉得我可以召之即来挥之即去，是不是觉得我没有心不会痛？”  
季肖冰质问他，声音沙哑。  
没等高瀚宇回应，他抹了下眼睛，再次越过他朝前走，这次的速度很快。  
“大爷！”  
“别叫我大爷，我不是你大爷。”  
“猫！”  
高瀚宇紧跟着他，觉得呼吸不上来，胸口纠结成一团，下意识喊出了这个字。  
季肖冰拳头紧握，忍无可忍停下脚步，转身看他。  
“高瀚宇，你不是小白，我也不是你的猫，我们已经下戏了！已经没有任何关系了！”  
他真的受够了。  
他以为他这趟来台湾，会和高瀚宇碰面，解决个不大不小的麻烦，然后在他下班之后一起到处走走，和他聊一聊最近拍戏的一些小故事……  
而不是在这台北的街头跟个偶像剧主角一样淋着冰雨吼人。  
高瀚宇满脸的不知所措，几次想说话都憋了回去，整个人呆傻在那里。  
季肖冰气得不轻，吼完又抹了下眼睛，气冲冲地往前走。  
“大……季老师，我们至少还是好朋友吧？”  
高瀚宇赶紧追上来，试探着问。  
他心慌到有些耳鸣，不得不仔仔细细地去听季肖冰的声音。  
可他什么都听不到。  
季肖冰只顾着往前走，根本不理会他。  
“季老师，季老师！”  
一股可怕的恐惧像海啸般朝他涌来，高瀚宇想抓住季肖冰，可是季肖冰走太快了，他几次都没抓到。  
“大爷！我们还是朋友吧？！”他徒劳地喊。  
街边不少大排档，一些人嬉笑着看他们，吹着口哨，让他更加不知所措。  
季肖冰径直走进了酒店。  
“你好，请问只有大陆身份证的图片，可以开房间吗？”他的声音又哑又低。  
前台估计被他有些狼狈的模样吓到了，愣了两秒没回话，旁边立刻走过来一个穿着西装的大堂经理。  
“先生，请先出示一下图片，这边帮您查询。”大堂经理说。  
季肖冰把手机上的身份证图片调出来，交给他们。  
他知道那个存在感爆棚的男人正站在他的背后，但是他一眼都不想给他。  
高瀚宇就这么默默地站着，像一个背后灵，直到酒店前台确认可以使用图片身份证开房，直到季肖冰用手机付了押金和房费，直到季肖冰即将走进电梯。  
看着那个穿着深褐色风衣的单薄身影，他突然觉得有什么东西即将离自己而去。  
高瀚宇伸出手，拉住了风衣的衣摆。  
“季……”  
“哦，忘了这衣服是你的。”  
季肖冰很潇洒地把风衣脱了下来，只拿着房卡和手机走进了电梯，身影决绝，拒人于千里之外。  
高瀚宇被他身上传来的寒气冻得一抖，刚反应过来又被风衣的热度烫得一哆嗦，电梯门居然就要关了。  
“不要！”他挤进了电梯，差点被夹到。  
电梯门感应到物体重新打开，又关上。  
季肖冰没有理会他，刷卡去往自己房间所在的楼层。  
他穿着单薄的睡衣，电梯门倒映出来的脸整个苍白，只有眼眶微红。  
让他缓缓，再缓缓，很快就能恢复正常了。  
直男什么的，都见鬼去吧！  
“季肖冰，我们还是朋友吧？”高瀚宇战战兢兢地问。  
他甚至不敢把风衣往季肖冰的身上披。  
季肖冰冷笑了一声：“你认为你用这样的理由把我召唤过来，我们还有可能继续当朋友吗？”  
他现在很生气。  
但气的不是高瀚宇，而是一直放不下的自己。  
说好了放弃，也说服了自己要放弃，却偏偏总是不小心关注到他的一切。  
他生日了，说自己可以装嫩的时间已经不多了，照片看起来却很少年。  
他在微博发了很长的一段话，没有标点，诉说着自己这些年摸打滚爬的艰辛。  
他的新剧要开播了，虽然只是一个小配角，但他很努力在宣传。  
他发了一堆健身房的照片，还有一堆自拍，说健身不能停。  
他又有新戏拍了，同事是知名演员，说不定这是他的机会。  
他杀青了……  
他又进了新剧组……  
一条条的微博，即使不推送，他也会不小心看到。  
每次打开微信，他总会下意识往下翻，去看那只沙漠中的狗子头像，怎么也不舍得删，也不敢置顶，只能一遍遍翻，翻到也不敢再点开那条语音。  
季肖冰承认自己暂时放不下。  
不过两个多月的时间，那个叫高瀚宇的男人仿佛在他的世界生了根，怎么都拔不掉，不管挖去多少次，只要有一点点苗头，就会春风吹又生。  
该死的顽强。  
但时间总能治愈一切。  
一年拔不掉，可以两年，两年拔不掉可以三年。  
“高瀚宇，我们不再是朋友了。”季肖冰冷冷地看着他，觉得把心底那截该死的树根又拔起了一点点。  
因为这家伙是真的欠揍。  
“可是，可是我……”高瀚宇欲言又止。  
“叮……”电梯到了所在楼层，自动打开。  
季肖冰大步走了出去。  
他边走边看着手中的房卡，仿佛身后那个亦步亦趋的人不存在。  
1718。  
季肖冰停了下来。  
高瀚宇差点撞到他，手足无措地绕到他的前面。  
“季肖冰。”他抖着声音唤他。  
“你回去吧，我要休息了。”季肖冰最后瞥了他一眼。  
高瀚宇的脸绷得死紧，像在紧咬牙关，眼眶也是红的，眼神中散发着毫不掩饰的悲伤。  
季肖冰在心底冷笑。  
明明一直受到伤害的是他，为什么高瀚宇露出了这副表情。  
失去一个朋友而已，何必呢？他那么多朋友。  
“季肖冰，我，我，我……”高瀚宇看着他刷开房门，看着他走进去，看着他回头用冰冷的视线阻止他的脚步。  
“滚！”季肖冰说着，就要关上门。  
“等等！等等，大爷！”高瀚宇把脚卡进了门缝里，手忙脚乱。

“大爷，我喜欢你！”他脱口而出。

他终于说了出来，这么多日子的纠结，他身为一个直男自以为是的坚持，在这一刻终于不复存在。  
因为他意识到他再不说出来，恐怕以后再也没机会说了，他会永远失去他。  
“季肖冰！我喜欢你！你别不要我，我喜欢你！”  
一旦开口之后就容易了。  
看着季肖冰惊讶的表情，高瀚宇觉得之前一直拘泥于“直”这个字的自己实在太过可笑。  
明明喜欢，却一直不愿意承认。  
“我喜欢你，我真的喜欢你。”高瀚宇像在证明什么一般连续说了好几遍，脚稳稳卡在门缝里，不让季肖冰关门。  
季肖冰深吸一口气，忍住用力把门关上，夹断这家伙的狗腿的冲动。  
“你不是直男吗？”他质问。  
“我是直男，但是我喜欢你，我愿意为你而弯，我只为你而弯，你相信我，我真的喜欢你！”  
高瀚宇语无伦次，中心主题只有一个“我喜欢你”。  
“对不起，大爷，我想见你，我太想你了，所以我把你骗来了台北，我不是故意的，我是真的好想你。”  
他的眼眶湿了。  
如果他早承认自己喜欢季肖冰，也不用和他分开这么久不联系。  
不用偷偷观察他的动态，不用用这么操蛋的理由把季肖冰从大陆骗到这里。  
季肖冰一定恨死他了。  
“对不起，大爷，对不起。”他哭着说。  
季肖冰放开了门板。  
高瀚宇抹了把眼泪正想进门，被季肖冰横出一只手撑墙挡住，像是把他壁咚在了墙上。  
“喜欢我？”季肖冰问。  
“嗯嗯嗯。”  
高瀚宇不断点头。  
季肖冰笑了起来。  
“你终于承认了。”  
他伸手抱住了高瀚宇。  
高瀚宇欣喜若狂，立即回抱他，像要把他揉进身体里一样用力，季肖冰不得不惨叫一声提醒他。  
“你轻一点！”  
“啊！大爷，对不起！”  
高瀚宇慌忙松开他。  
“没事吧？我有些激动没控制住，你有没有哪里还疼？”  
他关心地上下查看季肖冰。  
季肖冰摇了摇头，凑过去亲了下他的嘴角，然后是脸颊，耳垂。  
他的一只手从高瀚宇的毛衣下探入，从腹肌摸到胸肌，在边缘转了几圈，随后掐了一把。  
高瀚宇立即敏感地轻喘起来，他的身体在季肖冰手上从来都很诚实，下面很快精神起来。  
“嗯……大爷……先关门。”  
他满脸通红，但不敢挣扎。  
大爷这样对他，是已经原谅他了吗？  
大爷真的很善良。  
大爷……  
季肖冰的另一只手摸上他的腰，然后往下，慢慢摸到了他紧实的臀，拍了两下。  
他凑在高瀚宇的耳边，轻声说道。  
“如果我说，我是个1，我从不当0呢？”  
高瀚宇的身体猛然绷紧。  
季肖冰的手指就戳在那两瓣之间，隔着裤子，往里顶了顶。

“你现在后悔还来得及。”

19

“我……”  
高瀚宇咽了一口口水。  
“我明天还要拍戏。”  
他听到自己说。  
季肖冰冷哼一声，放开他，突然用力一推。  
高瀚宇被推出了门外。  
“大爷！你给我点心理准备！”他惊叫着，看到季肖冰毫不犹豫地关上了门。  
“砰”！  
酒店的房门又厚又重，关上的时候仿佛一扇封印。  
三秒后。  
“大爷！大爷！我考虑好了，我愿意！我愿意啊！你快开门！你别丢下我！”  
响起了“咚咚咚”的敲门声，间杂门铃被按响的声音。  
季肖冰看了房门半晌，拿起手机，给那个人发了一条微信。  
外面的敲门声停了，应该是那个人在看微信，然后没有再响起。  
季肖冰从猫眼看出去，看到一颗低头离开的后脑勺。  
为爱变弯？  
呵呵……  
他走进浴室重新洗了一个澡，吹干头发，换了一身酒店的白色睡袍出来，关灯，扑到了床上。  
心很塞。  
那个人应该不会回来了。  
季肖冰默默地想。  
高瀚宇就是有本事一而再再而三地践踏他的感情，把他对他的温柔当成理所当然，用一副没心没肺的模样把人伤到体无完肤。  
明明接受不了男人，还说愿意为他而弯。  
笑话！  
天大的笑话！  
“叮咚”……房间的门铃突然响起。  
季肖冰一下从床上弹了起来，不可思议，甚至有些惊悚地看过去。  
“大爷，你开开门，我回来了。”高瀚宇的声音。  
怎么可能，他怎么会回来？  
“大爷，你睡了吗？开门呀。”高瀚宇还在喊。  
季肖冰的大脑白了几秒，直到微信电话的铃声唤醒了他。  
他接起来。  
“大爷，你让我买的东西，我已经买了，你可以让我进来了吗？”高瀚宇的声音从电话里面听，有些委委屈屈。  
季肖冰懵着走到门边，懵着从猫眼里面往外看了看，懵着打开了门。  
他整个人都是放空状态。  
门才打开一条小门缝，高瀚宇立即挤着闪了进来，生怕继续被关在门外。  
“大爷，我回来了。”他进门之后一个熊抱，把开门的人抱了个严实，脸埋到季肖冰的浴袍上去闻他身上沐浴露的味道。  
真好，是温暖的大爷。  
季肖冰被他风衣上的湿气逼回了理智。  
“高瀚宇。”  
“嗯？”  
“你知不知道你在做什么？”  
他抖着声音问。  
“知道呀，不就是买了，嗯……买了那啥……灌肠的工具吗？草……莓味卖完了，我买了橘子味，但是我买了草莓味的安全套，是你的尺码。”  
高瀚宇吞吞吐吐地说着，白皙的脸上挂满了红晕，把手里塑料袋里面的东西给他看。  
“你……”季肖冰狠狠咽了一口口水，缓解喉间的干燥。  
他确实发了微信让高瀚宇去买灌肠工具，并且故意告诉他和gay做爱，当0的那个需要先灌肠。  
他的目的是想要用这样的事吓退他，没想到高瀚宇会真的听他的话去买。  
看着高瀚宇打开灯，把塑料袋里面的东西一件件摆到桌上，季肖冰神情恍惚。  
这种举动对一个直男来说，有点太超过了。  
“大爷，我知道你不相信我说喜欢你的话，但是没有关系，我会证明给你看，如果是你的话，我愿意的。”  
高瀚宇拿起那个构造简单但用途奇妙的东西，红着脸捧到季肖冰的面前。  
“这个……我不会用，你得教我。”  
他的头顶冒着热气，眼神忽闪，不敢看季肖冰的眼睛，偏偏姿态带着乞求，像一只等着人宠爱的小狗。  
季肖冰直接硬了。  
这种时候不硬他就不是男人。  
“你真要我教你？”他伸出手，捏住高瀚宇的下巴，强迫他抬头和自己对视。  
高瀚宇眼睛里面有淡淡的畏惧，只是藏得很好，全都用信任掩盖住了。  
“教我。”  
他说。  
“好。”  
季肖冰笑了。  
他想知道高瀚宇能做到什么程度。  
一个直男，一个一直都是上女人的直男，突然有一天被告知要被男人上。  
他会是什么样的表情？  
他会有什么样的反应？  
他会不会落荒而逃……  
……  
…………  
高瀚宇站在浴室里，不着寸缕，身体微微发着抖。  
浴室里面有暖气，他不冷，只是很紧张。  
季肖冰当着他的面，把他的衣服丢出浴室，看到高瀚宇眼中瞬间出现的一抹挣扎，心底涌现出快意。  
“我跟你重复一遍，你随时可以喊停，我会放过你，让你离开。”季肖冰抬手摸他的腰线，在他紧实的下腹上流连，“但是，如果你喊停了，我们以后不会再有任何关系，也不需要再联系。”  
他说话的语调更像在告诉自己。  
“如果有第二季呢？”高瀚宇插嘴。  
“再说。”季肖冰拍了一下他的性器。  
那巨物凶神恶煞，不止没有畏惧的神色，反而还朝他吐了一口口水。  
“还没开始就这么兴奋，看来你很适合当0呀。”他嘲讽道。  
高瀚宇却当他是在夸赞，朝他露出了一个傻兮兮的笑：“大爷，我是心甘情愿的，我绝对不会喊停。”  
他伸手想去抱他。  
季肖冰退了一步，没让他抱到。  
浴室就这么大，他却闪躲得游刃有余。  
“跪下。”季肖冰命令说。  
玻璃般的眼珠子在暖黄的灯光下闪着琥珀色的光，回音都带着威严。  
高瀚宇毫不犹豫地跪了下来。  
他的视线以内是季肖冰鼓囊囊的下身，浴室里面稀薄的空气让他的大脑一直处于类似缺氧的兴奋状态。  
高瀚宇下意识想去摸……  
“洗完澡前不准碰我。”季肖冰冰冷的声音。  
高瀚宇只好委屈地缩回手。  
明明没有洁癖，唉。  
“两只手放到前面，把屁股翘起来。”季肖冰继续说。  
他倒要看看这个直男能坚持到什么时候。  
高瀚宇依言做了，没有任何的迟疑。  
他的身材很完美，全身上下找不到一丝赘肉，就像一只年轻的猎豹。  
即使是这种跪趴的姿态，小腹依然平坦，腰侧的线条跟着他的动作凹了进去。  
季肖冰忍不住握上去，果然手感极佳。  
“大爷……”高瀚宇抖着声音。  
“怎么？打算喊停了？”季肖冰立即放开他。  
“没有，我才不会喊停，我是想说，膝盖会疼。”高瀚宇抬头小心翼翼地看他，似乎是怕他生气，那低姿态的模样让季肖冰浑身舒畅。  
于是他大发慈悲地把浴室门口的垫子拿进来，垫在了高瀚宇的膝盖下方。  
“这样还疼吗？”他关心地问。  
高瀚宇瞬间觉得漫山遍野的桃花都开了。  
“不疼了。”他傻笑着，细长的眼尾往上扬，全身心都是信任。  
季肖冰仿佛能看到他屁股后面有尾巴在摇……  
都被摆成这样的姿态了，为什么他还能这么开心。  
季肖冰真的想不明白。  
一个直男真的能做到这样吗？  
他观察着他，把手中的东西一一放到他的面前。  
“这是灌肠器，这是灌肠液，这是肛塞，这是……”  
“我知道，这个是润滑剂！”高瀚宇像个小学生一样抢答。  
季肖冰：……  
“对！这是润滑剂。”他打开那瓶润滑剂的盖子，淡淡的香橙味立即充满了整个浴室。  
季肖冰当着他的面，把润滑剂倒在手上，然后伸了过去，在那个紧致的入口揉了几下。  
“随时喊停。”他提醒，心如擂鼓。  
高瀚宇摇了摇头，转头看他的脸，带着虔诚：“大爷，我喜欢你。”  
温柔到令人心醉。  
季肖冰咬了咬后槽牙。  
润滑油很好用，他的手指只轻轻一用力，就破开了高瀚宇的入口，往里面探去。  
高瀚宇皱起了眉头，瞳孔微缩，但一句话都没说。  
看得出他在忍耐。  
任谁第一次被侵入那个地方，生理和心理上都会有不适。  
季肖冰的手指尖是凉的，进到里面感受到的却是无以伦比的高热，像被最柔软的地方包裹，让他有些留恋不想离开。  
但他还是很快退了出来，拿起了灌肠器的管子。  
“随时喊停。”他不知道是在对高瀚宇说，还是在对自己说。  
高瀚宇这全然信任的模样，竟让他觉得胸口酸涩。  
透明的管子插入了高瀚宇的体内，比他的手指要深。  
高瀚宇动了动，眼尾爬上一抹红色。  
其实他没觉得灌肠有多可怕，他在回来的路上仔细看了灌肠器的说明，不就是把水引入……  
“嗯……”虽然在暖气下放了一会，但比体温低上许多的灌肠液流入他的腹中，还是让他忍不住呻吟。  
“随时喊停。”季肖冰又说。  
高瀚宇很想告诉他用不着一直重复这四个字，但体内渐渐被充盈的感觉太过强烈，让他无暇分心。  
灌肠液的瓶子就放在他的面前，里面的液体不紧不慢地流出，被导入了他的身体，从那个一直都只出不进的地方。  
肚子越来越涨，他紧实的腹部都鼓了起来。  
高瀚宇咬牙忍耐，闭上了眼睛。  
一直到瓶子里的液体全都被吸入他的体中，季肖冰才把管子从他身体里抽出来，放进肛塞。  
高瀚宇措不及防，感觉好像漏出了一些。  
季肖冰在看。  
他看到了，可能还被弄脏了手。  
高瀚宇意识到这一点，羞耻得浑身泛红，同时腹中开始的绞痛又让他支撑不住地想要整个人趴到地上去。  
“跪好，等五分钟。”季肖冰却这么跟他说。  
其实并不需要维持这个姿势，但他就是想折腾他。  
高瀚宇只好苦苦忍耐。  
他闭上眼睛以为时间能过得快一点，身体却越发敏感起来，总感觉季肖冰在看他的那里。  
不要一直看着，这样太羞耻了。  
“大爷，你能不能到前面来。”他战战兢兢地问道。  
季肖冰的声音在他后面响起。  
“怎么了？你想喊停了吗？”他恶意地拍了拍他的屁股，捏了一把，然后往下，去揉他的肚子。  
“唔！不要！”高瀚宇惊叫，手在地上攥成拳。  
“不要是停的意思吗？”  
“不是，你继续，大爷，你继续，你想对我做什么都可以……”高瀚宇有了哭音。  
他很委屈，但脑中又有一个声音，在告诉他，活该。  
活该他之前那样对大爷，那样伤害大爷。  
现在报应来了。  
大爷是天蝎座的，记仇，且充满控制欲。  
他会这样玩他，一定是因为不相信他，他必须尽量配合大爷，让大爷对他放下心防。  
他可以的！  
高瀚宇，你可以的……  
他拼命忍耐。  
季肖冰见他快哭了，没忍心再折腾他，静静地等时间到，然后准许他起来，扶他坐到了马桶上。  
“你想自己拿掉还是我帮你拿掉？”他盯着他盛满泪水的眼眶问。  
“我，我自己来。”高瀚宇浑身颤抖，只想立即解放。  
可是他这么说了，季肖冰却没有出去。  
“大爷……”  
“我看着你。”  
季肖冰一双漂亮的眼珠子直直看着他的脸，猫唇微勾，带出一个迷人的微笑。  
“我想看着你释放，如果不愿意，你随时可以喊……”  
“唔……啊！”  
高瀚宇本来想说绝对不会喊停，但肛塞拔出的一瞬间，那猛然解放的舒爽感让他叫出了声，下身滴滴答答射得一塌糊涂。  
太舒服，也太狼狈了……  
眼泪流了出来，滑过面颊。  
高瀚宇隔着泪雾，看到季肖冰的脸上浮起一道匪夷所思的表情，似乎极其错愕。  
惊讶吗？  
一个直男能做到这种程度，在另一个男人面前？

因为，  
他喜欢他啊。

“大爷，呜……”  
高瀚宇哭了出来，抓住季肖冰的手，泣不成声。  
“大爷，我真的喜欢你，我爱你。”他坐在马桶上和季肖冰告白，哭得像个傻子，形象全无。  
季肖冰按下马桶的抽水按钮，后槽牙不停磨蹭。  
“还有两瓶，洗干净，然后出来找我。”他在他耳边说完，洗了手，走出了浴室，轻轻带上门。  
浴室里传来男人低声的呜咽，像是怕吵到他一般很快压低了声音，然后是水声。  
季肖冰沉默地站了一会，走到床边。  
他躺倒在床上，用手臂遮住了上方投下来的光线。

灯光太强了，照得他想流眼泪。  
有必要做到这份上吗？

……

到底谁才是傻子。

20

高瀚宇没敢在浴室里磨蹭太久，季肖冰出去之后，他缓了一会就开始了第二遍灌肠。  
没有了那道折磨人的灼热视线，他坦然许多，第二遍甚至多坚持了一会，想把体内的脏东西尽量清理干净。  
毕竟是对双方负责。  
第三遍流出了清水，他松了一口气，走到喷头下洗澡，用酒店的沐浴露把自己从头到脚仔仔细细清洗干净，又花了五分钟吹干头发。  
镜子里面印出他按时保养的脸，皮肤细致白皙，鼻周和眼眶有些红，是刚刚哭的。  
太丢人了，居然在大爷面前那么没形象。  
高瀚宇这么想着，摸了摸鼻子。  
他穿上浴袍，握住浴室的门把手，深吸了一口气，打开门。  
灯光明亮，季肖冰穿着睡袍坐在沙发上，翘着二郎腿在翻一本杂志。  
见他出来，季肖冰拍了拍身旁的位置，像在召唤宠物。  
高瀚宇朝他走过去，正要坐下，季肖冰突然指了下旁边的桌子。  
“帮你要了一份鸡肉沙拉，你穿着戏服过来，晚餐应该还没吃吧？”他说。  
高瀚宇差点为这样的温柔又掉下泪来。  
季肖冰总是很关心他，以前拍SCI的时候，时常督促节食的他吃东西，有时候他晚餐没吃，季肖冰也会像这样在他洗完澡之前帮他点好。  
他居然一直把这样的关心和温柔当做理所当然，现在醒悟过来，才发现季肖冰照顾了他特别多。  
换位思考一下，他似乎知道自己错在哪了。  
难怪季肖冰会对他失望，他不该挥霍季肖冰对他的信任和喜爱。  
他之前真的太人渣了。  
高瀚宇端着盘子坐到沙发上，默默吃起了沙拉。  
很长一段时间，房间里只剩下吃东西和书页翻面的声响，仿佛岁月静好。  
然后一只手摸上了他的腰。  
“哎，我反悔了。”季肖冰突然说。  
高瀚宇一愣，随即一惊，差点打翻盘子。  
“大爷，你什么意思？”他赶紧把吃得只剩一点点的沙拉放到一边。  
季肖冰的手从他的腰摸到他的胸肌上，摸了两把，把他压倒在沙发上，没有回答。  
他的唇亲上了他的脖子，轻轻啃咬，用下巴冒出来的胡渣研磨。  
“大爷……”高瀚宇很急，但又不敢违抗他，只能抱住了他的腰。  
这人腰细腿长，骨架长得极好，不用锻炼也能拥有宽肩窄臀，得天独厚得令人嫉妒。  
高瀚宇的手在他腰上流连忘返。  
季肖冰的手从他的浴袍下摆摸进去，猫唇往上提了提。  
“没穿？”他笑着问。  
高瀚宇硬着头皮怼回去：“我哪知道来见你还需要换内裤，脏了的内裤我才不穿。”  
台州哈士奇，是有点洁癖的人。  
季肖冰低头亲了他一口：“很乖。”  
灯光下，身高差不多的两个男人在沙发上贴在了一起，耳鬓厮磨，季肖冰的呼吸逐渐粗重。  
“等等，大爷，你刚刚说的什么意思？”高瀚宇不安地问他。  
刚问完，季肖冰就朝他身后伸入一指。  
“唔……”  
那奇妙的触感让他屏住了呼吸，脸涨得通红。  
虽然在浴室里面已经被探入过，但那时候他太紧张，没有留下多少记忆，反而是被灌肠液完全清理干净的现在，后穴变得十分敏感，季肖冰的手指存在感爆棚。  
他瞬间忘了自己刚刚在问什么，抱紧了季肖冰。  
“怕吗？”季肖冰问他，握住他的性器轻轻撸动，转移他的注意力。  
高瀚宇摇头，什么都没说，努力放松身体，小口小口呼吸。  
他能感觉到季肖冰的手指在自己的后穴里面弯曲，摸过每一个他自己都没碰过的地方，一直往里深入。  
“唔……”他仰头喘息，脖子崩成一条线，喉结上下轻滚。  
季肖冰顺势咬了上去。  
“哼！”高瀚宇眼角泛红，在他身下轻颤。  
季肖冰研磨着他的喉结，在上面留下浅浅的齿印，然后往下，一路吸吮，用不会留下吻痕的力道亲吻他的身体，一直到他胸前，舌尖轻轻舔过乳晕。  
“啊！大爷！”高瀚宇惊喘一声，身体猛烈一颤，像是主动把乳尖送了过去。  
季肖冰一点都没客气，吮住狠吸了一口，一直到感觉到身下的人颤抖得越来越剧烈，才放开轻轻舔舐。  
这具常年健身的身体锻炼得太过美妙，足够让他在前戏的时候好好欣赏，尽情品尝。  
“告诉我，我是谁？”  
暖光灯下，季肖冰的眉眼温柔。  
高瀚宇在他身下喘息着，半眯着眼睛看他，扯平了双眼皮的褶皱。  
那野狼一般的眼珠子中倒映着一个人，容貌如画，目如星辰，不似凡尘。  
“季肖冰，你是季肖冰。”高瀚宇摸上他的脸，主动抬起上身去亲吻他，后穴敏感地一张一缩，吞吐着他的手指。  
季肖冰回应着他的吻，第二根手指趁机探入，一下挤了进去，磨蹭过某个浅浅的地方。  
“唔……”像被一道闪电击中，高瀚宇浑身颤抖。  
他身上的浴袍早已被摊开，只有一条手臂上还挂着袖子，在沙发上微微抽搐。  
“是这里吗？”季肖冰笑着问他，又往那个地方按了按。  
“嗯！别，啊！大爷……”  
高瀚宇只觉得后穴被按住的地方注入了一道电流，难以言喻的快感和不适感一起传来，让他头皮发麻。  
“不要，大爷，不要！”他抓住了季肖冰的手臂，眼眶中浮现出泪花。  
“乖。”季肖冰亲了亲他的唇。  
两根手指在高瀚宇的体内剪刀一般分开，一边继续若有似无地照顾那一点，一边加速了扩张。  
很快第三指挤了进去，香橙味在两人之间蔓延，充斥鼻尖，明明是清新的味道，却怎么闻怎么色情。  
高瀚宇喘息着，心想，他以后恐怕都没法正视橙子了。  
“疼！”  
第四根手指挤进来的时候他终于忍不住叫出来。  
那是一种钝疼，不会很痛，但很难耐。  
“大爷，我疼。”他小声对他说，像在控诉，眼睛湿漉漉的。  
“还会更疼，你要是想……”季肖冰话刚说一半，嘴唇就被高瀚宇叼住了，急切地翻搅，纠缠。  
“我不会喊出那个字的。”  
放开红肿的唇的时候，高瀚宇的语气有些恶狠狠。  
他现在恨透了那个字，因为那个字代表着季肖冰还不愿意相信他，他都做了这么多了，为什么季肖冰还不愿意相信他。  
他就差把心剥出来给他看了。  
季肖冰轻笑一声，手指的动作没有停，反而更加深入，配合润滑剂把他的后穴搅出了暧昧的水声。  
他亲吻高瀚宇的下颚线，慢慢亲到他的侧脸，在他的耳垂上咬了一口。  
“我是想说。”  
季肖冰喘着粗气。  
“就算你喊停，我也不会停下来了。”  
他退出手指，把高瀚宇的腿曲起来，对准那一张一合的红色入口，迫不及待地冲了进去。  
“啊……”高瀚宇轻颤着，腿夹住了他的腰。  
不同于手指，性器的温度很烫，进来的一瞬间直接进到了最深处。  
像是被狠狠占有。  
很疼，  
但是很满足。  
他被喜欢的人完全充满了。  
“唔，大爷，我爱你。”  
高瀚宇眼底泛着水光。  
季肖冰用手指抹去他眼角掉下来的泪，轻声说：“我要动了。”  
高瀚宇点了点头，紧张地把手放在他的肩上，手臂用力虚握着他的肩胛骨，手背上全是青筋。  
“别怕，把自己交给我。”季肖冰居高临下看他，轻轻抽动了几下，看他没有太过疼痛的表情，才慢慢动了起来。  
高瀚宇一直在发抖，胸口一起一伏，被陌生的充实感冲击得扬起脖子呼吸，像缺水的鱼。  
深处被狠撞了一下。  
“唔！”  
他呜咽着喘息。  
这是一种奇妙的感觉，后穴的肉壁仿佛能够复制出季肖冰性器的形状，在他的脑中重新描绘。  
那性器一下接一下地撞击他，渐渐没那么疼了，但也谈不上快感，反而因为肠道摩擦，给他一种缺氧到无法呼吸的错觉。  
明明很难受，他却一点都不想逃离。  
高瀚宇睁开眼睛，看到季肖冰微微汗湿的脸，泛着光，他盯着他的眼神像在看自己的所有物。  
男人涉猎的目光无比性感，他看到了季肖冰眼中藏不住的迷恋，巨大的满足感迅速聚集在胸口，比快感还更令人沉醉。  
高瀚宇终于明白为什么gay圈0多1少了，这种被喜欢的人征服，让喜欢的人爱恋的感觉，比任何快感都要来得令人舒服。  
太过致命，永生难忘。  
“大爷，我爱你，大爷……”他攀着季肖冰的肩膀，大声诉说自己的爱意。  
季肖冰目光一沉，性器突然退到快要全部出去，又猛然一顶。  
“啊！”那个要命的地方被重重磨到，高瀚宇呻吟出声，弓起了身子，浑身都泛起粉红。  
他不知所措地看着季肖冰。  
“舒服吗？”季肖冰舔舔唇，把性器退到入口，又顶进去，每次都往那个浅浅的地方攻击，重重磨过，再进到深处。  
抽出来，反复。  
高瀚宇根本无法回答，他想开口，可是一张唇，那个要命的地方就立即被刺激到，让他只能吐出破碎的呻吟。  
“舒服吗？”季肖冰问着，越顶越娴熟，身上的汗都滴到了高瀚宇的身上，动作越来越快。  
“啊！不要，啊！那里，别，啊！啊……”高瀚宇的声音变得高亢。  
他感觉被顶到的那个地方又酸又麻，每被顶一次，都让他像被电击一样抽搐着颤抖，腿夹不住季肖冰的腰滑落到旁边，又被季肖冰掐着大腿抬得更高。  
“啊——”  
他尖叫着，眼前全是泪雾。  
没有男人能抵御前列腺被反复碾压的快感，他的下身不断溅射出透明的前列腺液，叫得口干舌燥。  
恍惚间，他被季肖冰翻了一个面，两件浴袍都垫在他的身下。  
他跪起来，季肖冰的性器从他的身后重新顶入，一直顶到最深处。  
光可鉴人的门上印出两个人交缠的身影，光影摇晃。  
高瀚宇看到了，庆幸那不是一面镜子。  
身体被快感磨得发红。  
季肖冰俯下身来抱他，亲吻他背上性感的肌肉，手握住他的昂扬，一边抽动，一边抚慰他。  
前后夹击，高瀚宇被快感刺激得想逃。  
可他能逃去哪呢？  
沙发就这么大，才刚刚有逃跑的意图，季肖冰就把他拉回来，狠狠撞击他，抽出来碾过前列腺，再进到深处的撞法。  
“啊啊啊——”高瀚宇觉得自己快疯了。  
他尖叫着夹紧了后穴，前端在季肖冰手中射了出来，两条腿不停颤抖，跪不住趴了下去。  
季肖冰被夹得低吼一声，把他转回来，抱紧他的腰，拉着他往自己的性器上撞。  
“啊！大爷，啊……”高瀚宇的快感随着胸口的满足感还在不断攀升，眼角又流下了眼泪，双眼迷离。  
季肖冰抱着他狠狠撞了几十次，终于抱紧他射了出来，不停喘息。  
两个人浑身是汗，在沙发上抱成一团。  
高瀚宇把脸埋进季肖冰的肩窝，用力挤掉两个人之间的所有空隙，仿佛要把人揉进自己的身体里。  
房间内全是两个人的喘息声，很久才平静下来。  
空气湿润。  
“大爷，你说你后悔了，你后悔什么了？”一恢复意识，高瀚宇立刻问他。  
他脸上有未干涸的泪痕，和汗水交织在一起，体内甚至还埋着季肖冰的性器。  
这样的姿态很狼狈，但是他等不及了。  
要是季肖冰说他不要他了怎么办？  
季肖冰后悔给他开门了吗？  
他会不会赶他出去，勒令他再也不准见他？  
他会把他赶出他的心。  
强烈的不安让他的身体依然在轻微地发抖。  
季肖冰的手动了动，似乎是想推开他。  
高瀚宇吓得把他抱得更紧。  
“大爷，你别不要我！我真的知道错了！你还需要我怎样证明，我都可以答应你呀！”他惊恐地说。  
季肖冰叹了一口气，用力扯出垫在两个人身下的浴袍盖住两个人，轻拍他的背。  
“大爷？”高瀚宇连手都在颤抖，怎么都止不住。  
他怕自己抓不住季肖冰，所以抱得更加用力。  
“放开，会疼。”季肖冰说。  
高瀚宇立即放开了，换成去寻找他的手，紧紧抓住，十指插进去扣住，死死扣住。  
季肖冰把自己的手连着他的手举起来，放到眼前。

两只同样白皙的手纠缠在一起，就像连理枝。

“我后悔了。”他说，“你明天还要拍戏，我应该找个两个人都有空的时间再上你的。”

只能做一次，都没法尽兴。

21

“什么意思？”

高瀚宇愣愣地看着他，脑子转不过弯，有些傻傻的。  
季肖冰亲了他一口，又亲了一口，嘴唇在他的唇珠上研磨，爱不释手。  
这张唇果然跟想象中一样软，一样好亲，怎么亲都亲不够。  
“大爷，你说清楚呀。”  
高瀚宇被亲得晕乎乎的，不得不用手背挡住自己的唇，拉回快要飞到天边的意识。  
然后季肖冰的吻落在了他的掌心，湿湿的，热热的，勾得人心痒痒。  
“大爷……”他的声音小心翼翼。  
怕错过答案，又怕打扰了这温柔。  
季肖冰拉下他的手，唇对唇又亲了好几口，一直亲到心满意足，才把人拉起来，揉了揉他的头。  
“你不是知道错了吗？我又不是小气的人。”他微笑着，反握他的手。  
十指交缠，高瀚宇的心猛烈跳了起来。  
“你的意思是，你愿意原谅我了？你愿意和我在一起了？”他求证道。  
季肖冰点了点头，想了想又摇摇头，秋水眸中闪过一抹清明，脸色变得严肃。  
他那张漂亮的脸温和的时候很让人心醉，严肃起来就令人心惊了。  
高瀚宇的心一下提了起来。  
“大爷，你别总吊着我呀，我很笨的，你不说明白点，我怕我会错意让你不高兴。”他紧紧抓着季肖冰的手。  
季肖冰如何对他的身体他都没有关系，他就怕季肖冰总用这种心理攻势，让他不上不下，满心忐忑。  
天蝎座真的好可怕，可是又致命地让人想臣服，跟会上瘾似的。  
“高瀚宇，我觉得，我需要时间好好想一想。”季肖冰眼眸压下，掩住眼底的思绪，凑过去亲吻他的眼睛。  
“想什么？我的心你还不明白吗？我喜欢你呀，大爷，你不是也喜欢着我吗？”高瀚宇反剪他的手，抱住他，把人禁锢在了自己的怀里。  
他需要更多的体温来缓解内心的不安。  
虽然能从季肖冰对他的态度中感觉到季肖冰对他的爱，但他就是很不安，因为季肖冰还未说那几个字。  
“我喜欢你。”季肖冰说。  
高瀚宇的眼睛立马亮了，喜悦如有实质一般从他的身上散发出来，空气中的小人正欢快地起舞。  
“但是我还需要再想想我们应不应该在一起的问题。”季肖冰接着说。  
高瀚宇怔了一下。  
跳舞的小人摔了一地。  
“季老师，你该不会想告诉我，你喜欢我，但你没大算跟我在一起吧？”  
他的眼神瞬间变得危险起来。  
“你想始乱终弃？”  
胸口很不舒服，像憋着一股气撒不出来。  
高瀚宇握着季肖冰的肩膀和他对视，凌厉的眼珠子紧盯着他，满脸不痛快，像是随时会咬人。  
季肖冰笑了出来，别过头。  
“谈不上，你心甘情愿，我也心甘情愿，其充量叫炮友。”他说得轻佻。  
高瀚宇顿时火大。  
“季老师，我喜欢你，你也喜欢我，我们打炮不能叫炮友，必须叫情不自禁！”他大声更正。  
季肖冰继续笑，眼睛都笑弯了，睫毛挤在一起，蝴蝶一样扑扇，眼尾拉出几丝纹路。  
然后他把脸转了回来，脸上的笑容在一瞬间消失，眼眸一抬，里面射出锐利的光束。  
“高瀚宇，你确定不能当炮友吗？”  
那眼神倒映着白雪皑皑，像一头盯着猎物的雪豹。  
高瀚宇被魇住了。  
他的心狂跳起来。  
“季肖冰，你不能这样对我！”他惊恐地吼。  
“你冷静点。”季肖冰盯着他说，“我需要想想我们之间的关系，到底是炮友关系比较好，还是就此互不相欠当做陌路比较好。”  
清俊的男人，用冷静的声音说着万分绝情的话，仿佛他之前所说的“喜欢”只是随口为之。  
高瀚宇觉得呼吸困难，眉头紧紧皱了起来。  
“季肖冰，你就这么不愿意相信我吗？我都愿意让你上了。”他苦涩地问，放开了他的手。  
季肖冰拉了回来，把他的两只手包在手心：“我当然相信现在的你，但我不相信直男高瀚宇。”  
他十分冷静，一字一句和他分析。  
“从剧组离开之后，我反省过了，招惹你是我不对，是我越了界，招惹了你这个直男。”  
“你喜欢我，你愿意让我上，是因为你现在被歉疚冲昏了头，我怕你醒悟过来，会后悔。”  
“如果我们的关系止步于此，你还能对我有个美好回忆，如果我趁现在和你在一起了，你有一天清醒，发现自己没那么喜欢我，你可能会恨我。”  
季肖冰严肃的时候，脸部线条会变硬，轮廓分明，那双眼睛里面蕴含的不止有冰冷，也有无尽的理智。  
只是这样的理智实在有些残忍。  
高瀚宇深吸一口气，咬着牙问他：“我要怎样做你才会相信我？”  
他很想撬开季肖冰的脑袋，看看里面都装着些什么。  
他宁愿季肖冰在逗弄他，但季肖冰的眼神又让他知道这些都是真的。  
季肖冰依然不相信他，在他做了这么多之后。  
好令人挫败……  
偏偏季肖冰还在说。  
“你要是不甘心，我们可以先分开一阵子，反正SCI明年应该会播，我们总要见面一起跑宣传，这段时间你可以好好思考一下……”  
“我不需要！”  
高瀚宇打断他的话，气得想咬人。  
季肖冰的猫唇抿着，看不出是在笑还是仅仅是面无表情，但他欺骗不了他。  
那些日子的亲密无间，他了解季肖冰的每一个小动作。  
他说谎的时候，手指总会不自觉地磨蹭。  
现在两个人拉着手，季肖冰手指的小动作根本逃不过他的掌心，存在感爆棚。  
“算了，你想当炮友就当炮友吧，但是我这个炮友会很小气，我不允许你去找其他男人，女孩子也不行！否则我绝对不会放过你！”高瀚宇恶狠狠地说。  
季肖冰明明对他有情，明明想扑向他，却用这种可笑的理由硬生生推开他。  
只比他大两岁而已，每次都把他当小孩子，给他留足了所有的后路，所有坏事一人承担。  
高瀚宇突然庆幸自己用了那个操蛋的理由把季肖冰骗到了台湾，否则以季肖冰的理智，绝对不会一气之下把他给上了。  
季肖冰不知道他心里在想什么，只看到他谈话间的气质从哈士奇转变成阿拉斯加，再从阿拉斯加渐渐转变成狼。  
他心想，确实，脾气再好的人，这种时候也该炸了。  
只能当炮友，听起来确实很伤人，但他不敢再冒险了，万一这狼崽子真的只是歉疚呢？  
万一他只是三分钟热度，热情退却之后只会徒生尴尬，何不在一开始就不认领，不施肥不浇水，看看这根苗是会顽强生长，还是会在风吹雨打下迅速死掉。  
“你放心，我只有你这一个炮友。”他郑重地向他保证，连他自己都不知道自己的语气像在发誓。  
“嗯，知道了，睡觉吧，我好累。”高瀚宇心中一阵憋屈，挣开他的手伸了个懒腰，从沙发上一丝不挂地爬起来，刚要爬上床，酒店的电话响了起来。  
他顺势接起。  
“喂。”  
本以为可能是服务员要来收沙拉盘子之类，结果对面是前台的客服。  
“你好，先生，您住的房间1718当前入住两人，但只登记了一个人的身份证，请问另一位先生还在吗？能不能劳烦到前台来补登一下，我们都是一证一住。”  
前台有礼貌地说。  
高瀚宇：……  
……  
最终他连季肖冰的床都没暖，就穿上衣服离开了酒店。  
回去的车上，高瀚宇忍受着后面传来的不适感，委屈地想，怎么跟特地过来送了一波屁股似的……

唉。

算了，大爷高兴就好。

22

当0这种事，高瀚宇一开始并没有想太多，听到季肖冰说他是1，他想着反正弯都弯了，再为爱当个0也没差多少。  
结果等第二天早上起来，他才知道差多了。

差太多了！

明明是一直有在锻炼的身体，每天拉伸舒筋活络，都没有办法抵御一觉醒来之后身体局部的酸痛。  
不止是那难以启齿的地方，连大腿和腰都有拉伤的迹象，吓得他赶紧给自己摇了一杯蛋白粉。  
还好正在拍的是一部偶像剧，没有威亚，没有飞檐走壁，否则他肯定要举手投降。  
高瀚宇默默感叹着，在拍戏间歇掏出手机想和季肖冰抱怨一下身体的不适，结果却看到季肖冰在三分钟之前给他发了一条语音。  
【宾馆那边的行李已经拿回来了，一切顺利。】  
季肖冰不说，高瀚宇还真的忘了这一茬，实在是因为身体太难受了。  
【你怎么过去的？也不等等我，出了事怎么办，天气这么冷你穿着睡衣过去？】  
高瀚宇关心地问。  
【没事，都解决了，我跟酒店租了衣服。】  
季肖冰回答。  
高瀚宇瞬间放心了，还是高级酒店好，只要有钱什么服务都有。  
【晚上几点下班？一起吃饭？】  
季肖冰又发过来一句。  
高瀚宇嘴角渐渐咧开，身上的不适一扫而空。  
大爷还是很想他的嘛。  
他赶紧找到统筹，问明了晚上的下班时间，被告知今天没有夜戏，如果没有意外的话七点半就能下班了，立即兴高采烈地回复季肖冰。  
剧组的人员对他的态度依然是那阴阳怪气，或者唯恐避之不及，统筹被问完话之后立刻离他远远的，仿佛多说一句话就会被他传染什么不得了的病毒一般。  
但高瀚宇一点都不介意，反正都是临时同事，等下个月戏拍完了，一拍两散。  
他本来还挺担心女主角会不会不合作，但事实证明是他想太多了，人家女主角到底是个演员，即使戏外作天作地，一旦开拍很快就进入了状态，昨晚会不顺利拍到那么晚，完全是多方面因素造成。  
一切顺利。  
晚上七点，剧组甚至提前完成了拍摄任务，宣布下班。  
高瀚宇不理会那群吆五喝六去吃东西的人，摸了摸鼻子，喜滋滋地掏出手机。  
“大爷，我去酒店找你？”他兴奋地问。  
睡饱的季肖冰在那头打了个呵欠：“你过来吧。”  
“好嘞！”  
高瀚宇打了一辆的士就往昨晚那家酒店敢，上车的时候不忘伸手拍了下口袋里的身份证。  
嗯，带了，晚上终于可以给大爷暖床了！  
他兴冲冲地到达酒店，先到前台补录了住客身份证，得知季肖冰已经和前台打过招呼之后，表情就完全不受控制了，嘴巴根本合不起来，咧着嘴进了电梯，看到镜子才猛然发现自己笑得有点傻。  
这可不行，他得帅帅地去见大爷才行！  
伸手，抹了一把脸。  
镜子中的傻狗恢复了一本正经的帅样，甚至有些凶，但下一秒。  
“嘻嘻……”  
又咧了开来。  
高瀚宇只好在季肖冰的门外深呼吸了好几口气，一直到觉得可以把牙收起来了，才按响门铃。  
门几乎在第一时间就开了，季肖冰笑着把他拉进去，用脚跟关上门，把他按在墙上吻得难舍难分。  
两个人的舌尖不甘示弱般地纠缠，互相汲取对方口中的味道，像是两只饿鬼。  
呼吸很快乱了，季肖冰的手从高瀚宇的衣服下面摸进去，按了按他的腹肌。  
“还疼吗？”他问道。  
“不疼，我腹肌练得厚衣服也穿得厚，昨天下午已经用运动喷雾处理过了，都没起什么淤青，不信你检查。”高瀚宇回答，主动撩起衣服。  
他以为季肖冰是在问昨天打他的那一拳疼不疼，结果季肖冰的手不规矩地绕到后面，往下……  
“我是说，这里，还疼吗？”  
低沉磁性的嗓音，诉说着魔鬼的言辞。  
高瀚宇脸红了，不由自主地闪避，把他的手拍开。  
“不疼，那里也不疼，但是今天不能做，还……还有点酸。”他小小声说，觉得有些委屈。  
昨天他才第一次用后面，季肖冰居然这么禽兽，今天就想用第二次，果然炮友没有人权。  
季肖冰看他的小表情就知道他在想什么，轻笑着亲了亲他有些冰凉的鼻尖。  
“我又没说要做，你怕什么。”他从口袋里掏出一支药膏，在高瀚宇眼前晃了晃，“这是消炎药，昨天你走得早忘了买给你，你脱了，我帮你上点药会舒服一点。”  
这话说得冠冕堂皇，高瀚宇竟然不知道该怎么接。  
季肖冰神态自若地把他拉到沙发上按住，解开他的腰带，拉下他的裤拉链。  
直到这个时候高瀚宇才想起来该挣扎。  
“等等，大爷，不用，我，我我我自己来。”他满脸通红，抓住了季肖冰的手。  
“放手。”季肖冰只说了两个字，高瀚宇就下意识放手了，听话得让他自己都懊恼。  
裤子被拉到膝盖处，内裤鼓囊囊的。  
季肖冰逗弄似的拍了拍。  
“你到底吃什么长大的，这么大。”  
不管看几次，他都觉得夸张，沉眠状态都比得上一些男人起立的大小了。  
“就，都是那样呀。”高瀚宇总觉得自己被夸奖了，可季肖冰是1，他下面再大也用不上呀，想了想居然还有些沮丧。  
季肖冰只当他是紧张，爬上来亲了下他的唇。  
“翻过去，把屁股翘起来。”他命令。  
高瀚宇只能认命地红着脸照做，甚至主动把内裤脱了，把有些红肿的后面亮出来给他看。  
反正昨天该做的不该做的都做了，更羞耻的模样都被见过，有什么好遮掩的。  
……  
想是这么想，但还是好羞耻啊啊啊！！！  
高瀚宇内心呐喊着。  
一根手指沾了些凉凉的东西，在入口处按了按，伸了进去。  
“还说不疼，都肿了，是我不好，下次我会温柔点。”季肖冰帮他上着药，心疼地说。  
高瀚宇感受着后穴被入侵的奇妙感觉，心想，昨晚已经够温柔了，要是粗暴的话……  
“啊~”  
体内某个点突然被按住，他急喘一声，软了腰。  
“你不要按那里……”  
高瀚宇倒在沙发上，回头看季肖冰，眼带控诉。  
殊不知，他这副眼眶微红，满脸写着委屈的模样，在季肖冰的眼中看起来，性感诱惑得有点过头。  
“好，我不按。”季肖冰的声音哑了，配合他温柔的语气，跟气音似的让人听不清。  
他加速了上药的过程，把今天特地出去买的药在高瀚宇的后穴内仔细涂匀，退出了手指。  
高瀚宇长长地吐出一口气，总算好了。  
他赶紧爬起来想要穿上内裤，但一转身，却看到季肖冰把衣服脱了，露出白皙的身体，细嫩的皮肤上还能看到昨晚两个人欢爱抓过的痕迹。  
“不用后面，撸一发总可以吧。”季肖冰摸了摸他的胸肌，一张仙子模样的脸，说出来的话骚得令人脸红。  
高瀚宇怎么可能拒绝这种诱惑，瞬间下面就涨大了一圈。  
他坐在沙发上，季肖冰就站在他的面前，他的视线中全是季肖冰泛着光的肌肤，还有那上面点缀的两点红梅。  
是粉红色的！  
高瀚宇饿狼一样亲了上去，吻住之后用舌尖调戏，吃得很是用力。  
季肖冰不知道是爽还是疼地闷哼一声，抱住了他的头，微微弓起身体，轻喘。  
“唔……另一边也要。”他低哑地说着，主动抓起高瀚宇的手，放在了另一颗红梅上，甚至引领他掐住。  
骚，太骚了！  
高瀚宇眼都直了，直泛绿光。  
虽然送了屁股还只捞到炮友的名分，但能看到这样的大爷，真是死而无憾。  
两个人在房间里折腾了有小半个小时，最后一起把茶几弄脏了，才双双停了手，在沙发上抱着亲吻。  
季肖冰浑身赤裸，被高瀚宇整个抱在怀里。  
高瀚宇仍旧穿着衣服，但下半身已经脱光了，软下去的性器在季肖冰身上蹭来蹭去。  
放开季肖冰的唇之后他喳了喳嘴，琢磨着季肖冰当0的可能性。  
别说，这么一想还真挺带感的，绝对比他一身肌肉在男人身下更带感。  
“想什么呢？”  
季肖冰咬了他的下巴一口，拉回他的思绪。  
“想怎么日你。”  
高瀚宇老老实实说。  
季肖冰闷笑起来，按着他的胸肌从他身上抬起头。  
他眯缝起眼，睫毛一根根往下，遮住半个眼睑，只余一点眼珠子，透着星光。  
“别想了，你的太大，不适合当1，我可不想被送医院。”  
声音一本正经，表情却分明是警告。

敢反攻？  
不是你弄死我，就是我弄死你！

高瀚宇瞬间怂了。

“没有没有没有，我就是想想，当0挺好的，挺好的，嘿嘿。”

23

收拾一翻之后，两个人终于出门觅食。

季肖冰正在歇业阶段，接下来还不知道有没有戏拍，走进夜市自然百无禁忌，看到什么吃什么。  
今夜的台北依然下着冰雨，他们却不觉得严寒，牵着的手一直是热乎的，比新出锅的肉圆油粿还要烫。  
高瀚宇盯着凑到眼前的食物，眼中浮现出卡路里的数字，满心无奈。  
他就不该同意季肖冰到夜市吃晚饭的要求，全是高热量的食物，他吃几口就吃够了热量，可是肚子还空的，真的好惨。  
“大爷，我就吃一口。”他小心翼翼尝了一口肉圆油粿，心想这是至少五十个俯卧撑的量。  
季肖冰眯着眼笑。  
“你也不用控制得这么仔细吧？一两顿吃多点没关系的，不是有欺骗餐吗？”  
他把碗端回自己面前，一口接一口趁热把剩下的吃完。  
高瀚宇看他吃得满嘴流油的模样就羡慕不已。  
什么欺骗餐，那是对非易胖体质的人才有用。  
他从小就胖，天生基因里面就有肥胖因子，一顿欺骗餐下去只能欺骗自己，欺骗不了身体，该长的肉还是会长，只能含泪走运动断食流。  
太惨了，真的太惨了。  
“那边有鱿鱼哎！你吃不吃？”季肖冰放下碗已经盯上了另一个摊的美食。  
高瀚宇含泪跟上。  
比脸还要大的鱿鱼在铁板上烧得吱吱响，刷上油，撒上椒盐和配料，新鲜出炉。  
高瀚宇不去看，只听声音都咽了几大口口水，十分委屈。  
更委屈的是季肖冰咬了一口开光之后递了过来。  
“我不吃了。”他拒绝道。  
“这个热量不高，顶多我晚上盯着你做俯卧撑。”季肖冰笑得像个恶魔，说话间眉毛扬起又放下，特别狡黠，像猫。  
高瀚宇立刻从他身上找到了展耀的感觉，居然有些怀念。  
“就一口。”他妥协地凑过去，心想，这个热量低一点，二十个俯卧撑。  
季肖冰笑着看他咬下一小口鱿鱼，看着那细小的跟被老鼠咬过一样的痕迹，眼眸渐渐幽深。  
“小白。”  
“嗯？”  
高瀚宇下意识回答。  
季肖冰啃了一口鱿鱼：“回家。”  
有你在处，就是家。  
虽然两个人现在这关系，这么说有点快，但高瀚宇听到这两个字的时候，心底居然升起了一股温馨感，像是眼前这个人在和他许诺地久天长。  
然后回去他就后悔了。  
干！  
早知道季肖冰这个天蝎座是个性欲旺盛的家伙，但没想到这么能折腾。  
他居然要求他在他面前做运动。  
裸体！  
高瀚宇算是服了。  
他脱光了在地上做俯卧撑，挥汗如雨。  
季肖冰坐在他的衣服上，吃着台北的小吃，就着啤酒，仿佛在看什么余兴节目。  
就差让他唱个歌了。  
“哎，老高，你跳个舞给我看吧，我特别想看。”  
正想着，季肖冰突然这么要求。  
高瀚宇整个人瘫到了地上。  
去你的俯卧撑！  
去你的保持身材！  
去你的卡路里！  
去你的健身！  
有大爷在，不如做点更消耗体力的事吧！  
抱着这样的想法，他爬起来抓过季肖冰拿在手里的羊腰子串一口啃掉，推倒了他。  
“这一口要加做二十个俯卧撑哦！”季肖冰笑着说。  
“做什么俯卧撑，做你！”高瀚宇把他压在沙发上，气愤地啃他的嘴唇。  
“怎么？不是还不舒服，不想做吗？”季肖冰笑着拍了拍他的屁股。  
“做做做！你不要动，我来做！”高瀚宇豁出去地喊，低头拉下了季肖冰的裤子，连同内裤一起扒下，猴急地含了上去。  
“唔……你急什么。”  
来不及收起的牙齿磨过脆弱，季肖冰被刺激得迅速涨大，耳朵都红了。  
“今天不能再做了，你的身体需要休息，乖，听话。”他摸着高瀚宇头发，想把他拉开。  
但高瀚宇不想合作，依然坚持含着他的昂扬，像品尝珍馐一样慢慢吞吐，舔弄。  
季肖冰被弄得气喘吁吁，又奈何不了他，只能任由他去。  
高瀚宇一边吞吐，一边把手伸到了自己后面，在自己的菊穴上试探着按了按，身体微僵。  
“不要勉强，你要真想要，换个姿势，我帮你口出来。”  
季肖冰看到了他的动作，赶紧给他台阶下。  
高瀚宇挫败地放开他的性器，抬头，露出委屈的小表情。  
“大爷，我晚上吃了那么多东西，我需要消耗热量，不然我明天该胖了。”  
别人的肉是一天一天长的，他的肉是一斤一斤长的，为了保持这副身材，他对自己相当严格。  
“乖，是我不好，我错了还不行吗？你继续去做俯卧撑吧，我盯着你。”季肖冰撸狗一样捏了捏他的后颈，顺到背脊，在那汗湿的背上拍了两下。  
高瀚宇认命地从他身上爬起来，走到刚才的位置继续做俯卧撑。  
他背部的肌肉线条练得流畅，做俯卧撑的动作又十分标准，每一分力道都用在了点子上，使他的肌肉更具观赏性。  
挤压，隆起，落下。  
健壮的手臂肌肉缩紧拱起，细密的汗水在灯光下闪着光。  
美不胜收。  
秀色可餐。  
“嗯……”  
季肖冰的喘息声越来越大，伴随着呻吟。  
高瀚宇微微转头，看到季肖冰坐在沙发上，手握着性器上上下下自己DIY，眼神紧盯着他。  
“继续呀。”  
不管是眼神，还是声音，都充满了欲望。  
高瀚宇继续做了起来，想象季肖冰在他的身下，那喘息声，那腰，那痴缠的腿。  
一百五十，一百五十一，一百五十二……  
汗水落到地上，明明是在剧烈运动，他的下身却渐渐硬了起来，抵到了地毯。  
高瀚宇把那想象成是季肖冰，继续做着，觉得十分刺激。  
果然只有当上季肖冰最亲密的人，才能看到他最漂亮的模样，什么高冷人设，都是浮云。  
这副放开了自我，色情得不得了模样，是只属于他的季肖冰。  
“哼……”  
季肖冰低喘着把精液射在了面巾纸里面，缓了一口气，把面巾纸扔到垃圾桶，朝不知不觉停下来撑在那边不知道在想什么的高瀚宇走过去。  
“别停，继续做，你今晚要做满两百个，还差二十个，不对，你刚刚吃了个羊腰子，要加二十个，四十，快做。”他毫不客气地踩了踩他的屁股，声线慵懒。  
高瀚宇如梦初醒。  
不对，这男人没在他的身下，这个恶魔还在监督他做俯卧撑！  
他心底的小人留着两行瀑布泪，认命地在季肖冰的监督下把晚上多吃进去的热量消耗掉，终于脱力倒在地毯上。  
“大爷，我没力气了，你帮我洗澡。”  
高瀚宇委委屈屈地朝季肖冰伸出一只手，季肖冰没接。  
“都是汗，自己去浴室洗，我可搬不动你。”  
他嫌弃地说。  
高瀚宇更委屈了。  
果然是炮友，拔屌无情，没看到他下面也硬了吗？  
他只好自己爬起来走进浴室，一边洗澡，一边暗想把季肖冰变成0的可能性。  
长这么大又不是他愿意的。  
虽然他器大，但是只要活好，技术过关，一定也不会伤到季肖冰吧？  
这么想着，他的心底又喜滋滋起来，仿佛他真的艹到了季肖冰。

相拥而眠，月落日升。

高瀚宇睡得很好，睁开眼的时候还有些迷迷糊糊，感觉自己看到了天仙。  
但反应过来，才发现是季肖冰那张天仙模样的脸。  
天仙的鼻子上还有点油，但是无伤大雅，因为睫毛实在太长了，鼻子也长得好，还有那嘴唇，天生上扬的嘴角让他睡着了也像在做什么美梦。  
闹钟响了，高瀚宇转身拿过手机按掉，再转回来，季肖冰已经睁开了眼睛。  
“早。”  
他只说了一个字，睡眼惺忪。  
高瀚宇神清气爽。  
他准时到剧组上班，见了谁都笑嘻嘻。  
“齐勋，今天晚上有夜戏，你别乱跑哦。”场务过来提醒他。  
“知道了。”高瀚宇笑嘻嘻地回复。  
多晚下班都没有关系，因为有个人在床上等他，这么一想，整个世界都明亮了。  
拍摄依然挺顺利，剧组对他的态度也似乎好了许多，只有少数几个人还在对他采取消极态度。  
这其中就包括了女主角。  
高瀚宇作为一个男人，毕竟伤了人家妹子的心，想了想还是趁午饭时间好好和女主角道了歉。  
女主角没说什么，留给他一个白眼，端着盒饭跑了。  
本来高瀚宇以为这事就算过去了，顶多他找个时间送点东西再郑重道一遍歉，没想到在当天晚上迎来了一个惊喜。  
他被安排在一个布景的沙发上等着开拍，正小声背着剧本，灯光突然全暗。  
再重新亮起的时候，女二端着个小蛋糕走了过来，蛋糕上插着一根红烛，背景响起了生日歌。  
高瀚宇一脸懵逼。  
“高瀚宇，提前祝你生日快乐！”  
女二坐到他的旁边，点燃了蜡烛，在高瀚宇还没反应过来的时候秒速吹灭，一把砸到了高瀚宇的脸上。  
高瀚宇：……  
他挂着半边脸的蛋糕想，一会是不是该重新化妆了？  
不过女二居然给他过生日，倒是让他挺感动。  
就在他想赶紧把脸上的蛋糕擦掉的时候……  
“祝你生日快乐，祝你生日快乐，祝你生日快乐，祝你生日快乐~”  
剧组的人推着一个蛋糕唱着生日歌缓缓走出，走在最前面的是女主角，满面笑容，一点都看不出生气的模样。  
高瀚宇愣住了，随后笑了起来。  
这个剧组……怎么说呢？  
果然都是年轻人，够劲！  
他站起来，走向了这群可爱的同事。

大爷，你知道吗？  
我今年呀，美梦成真了呢。

身体健康，事事顺遂，地久，天长。

24

季肖冰在台北住了十天，两个人也折腾了十天。  
什么旅游计划，都是浮云。  
他离开的时候，高瀚宇依然没空送他，但这次高瀚宇的心安定了，不再像上次一样丢了魂一样难受。  
两个人没有一起过除夕，当然更不可能一起过大年初一的生日，这倒是让高瀚宇有点小意见，于是一天三次拿委屈表情包来轰炸季肖冰。  
季肖冰看到了，只能笑笑，回以一个小太阳。  
两个人的微信互动其实并不多，毕竟成年人了，不会一直泡在微信上，只是偶尔在深夜通个电话视频，互相慰藉，缓解思念。  
“大爷，我戏快拍完了，到时候回大陆，我去找你呀。”高瀚宇每次在镜头前都像摇着尾巴求摸的狗。  
季肖冰发现自己已经很难从高瀚宇的身上找到白羽瞳的影子了，白羽瞳绝对不会这样撒娇。  
还是高瀚宇比较可爱。  
“行，你差不多什么时候过来，我等你。”季肖冰的声音本就低沉，在电话里面听起来更低，每次都让高瀚宇听得下身蠢蠢欲动。  
这两个人自从变成炮友关系之后，完全放开了自我，想做什么做什么，季肖冰的改变尤其明显。  
之前藏着掖着的那些事，一旦摆到明面上，一切都变得理所当然。  
身为男人，有什么比爽更重要的呢？  
但高瀚宇不同，他还藏着一件事。  
没错，他还是想当1，不想当1的0 不是好直男，更何况他根本没把自己当0。  
看看他的这身肌肉，再看看季肖冰那水蛇腰。  
到底谁才像个0？  
不行，他必须找机会反攻。  
于是在抱不到季肖冰的夜里，高瀚宇每天睡前除了背剧本之外，给自己多加了一项任务——查百度。  
【阳具太大会对同性伴侣造成什么样的伤害？】  
【同性如何安全地做爱？】  
【肠道扩张与前列腺按摩的正确方式。】  
现成的试验品是他自己，导致季肖冰不在的日子，他经常每天晚上自己玩弄到射。  
那啥的技术，确实越练习越熟练，就是太费肾了……  
高瀚宇一边吃着羊腰子一边想。  
比起他的胡搞瞎搞和胡思乱想，季肖冰倒是没想那么多。  
人得到了，关系明确了，心情舒坦了，做什么都有干劲了。  
在家里过完这个年，他偷偷把高瀚宇发在元宵的小奶狗抖音视频存进手机，主动跑到公司，要求接戏。  
再不接戏他怕自己忍不住又想跑台北找那只哈士奇。  
一旦有了亲密的行为，简单的关注和远距离视频根本就满足不了他，他需要找点事来分心。  
这一找事，居然真的找到了一堆事。  
经纪人给他安排了一溜比较有可能进的新戏让他去试镜，顺便还直接帮他敲定了一部偶像剧的深情男四角色。  
对，男四。  
2016年演完双男主的男二，2017年演了个男三，现在2018年了，他接到了男四，真是越活越回去了。  
唉，纯演员的资源果然比不上高瀚宇那个歌舞综艺主持演戏德智体美劳全面发展的努力派。  
季肖冰默默想着，跟着公司安排的节奏忙碌了起来。  
等到高瀚宇终于从台北回来，拨打季肖冰的电话，居然约了三次才把季肖冰约出来，约到整只狗脸上写满了大写的委屈。  
“大爷，你是不是都不想我，为什么我每次约你你都说没空。”他在电话里面控诉。  
“没有的事，公司给我安排的试镜太多了，我忙。”季肖冰很无奈。  
工作是他自找的，为了分心不想一直想着高瀚宇，结果高瀚宇回来了，他却一堆工作缠身。  
“我不管，晚上我必须要见你，我都到你酒店门口了，你再乱跑我咬你。”高瀚宇戴着鸭舌帽和口罩，说话闷闷的，很不高兴的模样，他在生气。  
但季肖冰脑中只闪现出一只超凶的小奶狗。  
“放心吧，你直接Check in，报我的名字，我已经吩咐前台了，晚点下班我就过去。”  
他顿了顿，压低了声音。  
“是水床。”  
轟……  
高瀚宇的头顶出现了爆炸的蘑菇云。  
这，这这这……这也太刺激了点吧？  
台北之后再没用过后面，这次一来就是水床，是不是有点……哎，这……嗯……他明后天有事吗？  
好像没有，有也可以推了。  
那……  
嘿嘿，  
嘿嘿嘿……  
高瀚宇的嘴角开始往上扬，前台让他摘下口罩确认人脸的时候，他从镜头里看到了自己整齐的牙，赶紧收起来。  
不行不行，高瀚宇，你要控制住你自己，你是个偶像，你是个演员，你是个明星，你要时刻注意形象，不能被拍到傻里傻气的照片。  
但是……  
嘿嘿。  
高瀚宇接过房卡，火速戴回口罩，眼睛都眯成了缝。  
怎么办，快要见到大爷了好开心呀。  
好久没见了，视频里也看不出大爷是胖了还是瘦了。  
啊，大爷快点过来吧，他是0是1都没有关系，只要能见到大爷，只要能抱到大爷。  
高瀚宇在浴室一边清理自己一边想。  
清理总是需要消耗很多时间和耐心。  
他听着歌，清理完之后冲了澡，看到浴缸，又想反正季肖冰还没到，干脆放了一缸热水，躺了进去。  
呼……  
真舒服呀。  
他轻叹一口气。  
这浴缸倒是挺大，再加个大爷也不会太挤，再加个大爷……  
不行，光用想的，就很硬了。  
高瀚宇躺在浴缸里，闭眼感受着水流的包围，忍着不去碰自己的下身。  
他要等季肖冰过来，让季肖冰帮他。  
可是泡着泡着，大概是温水太舒服，他的意识渐渐模糊……  
醒来的时候，是脸上被淋了点凉凉的东西。  
“唔……”  
高瀚宇迷迷糊糊间，看到了季肖冰的脸。  
他抹了一把脸上的东西，闻到了腥味……  
“大爷，你……”  
高瀚宇看着面露尴尬的季肖冰有些错愕。  
虽然他刚刚睡着前确实在想着这档子事，可是被季肖冰用那啥滋醒这种事，绝对不在他的做梦范围内。  
人生果然处处有惊喜，没想到季肖冰对着睡着的他能干出这种事，虽然他自己也曾经滋了季肖冰一脸。  
当时季肖冰还生气了呢。  
现在问题来了，被滋醒的他应该生气吗？  
“等急了吧？”  
季肖冰耳朵通红，喘着气，把他从浴缸里面拉起来。  
高瀚宇应该没泡多久，只是短暂睡着了，手指脚趾都还没起皱。  
刚刚走进酒店房间的时候，季肖冰本以为会迎来一顿热吻和热情的拥抱，结果开门一室安静。  
于是季肖冰很容易就找到了浴室，看到了躺在浴缸里面的人。  
怎么说呢？  
男人睡着的脸隐去了凌厉，估计是离开剧组之后不用那么控制体重，多吃了几顿好饭，脸颊浮现出可爱的肉感。  
但那身肌肉是实打实的漂亮，胸肌因为两只手都放前面的姿势挤出了中间的沟壑，腹肌整齐排列着六块，鲨鱼线性感爆棚。  
水波荡漾，秀色可餐。  
季肖冰脱了衣服，本想偷偷弄几下就去捞人的，但忍不住弄到了最后，还不小心滋到人的脸上，顿时有些尴尬。  
还好高瀚宇似乎并不介意。  
“大爷，你什么时候来的？”  
高瀚宇短暂的犹豫后就决定既往不咎，季肖冰都站在他面前了，他生什么气呀。  
他顺着季肖冰的拉力站了起来，跨出浴缸，张开手臂紧紧抱住了季肖冰。  
真好，是他的大爷，这次不是梦了。

“做？”

季肖冰的手毫不客气地伸到了他的后面。

“做！”

25

标题：  
求助，我是纯1，我家0总有反攻我的想法怎么办？在线等，急。  
1L  
沙发  
2L  
上了他，用力上他，艹服他。  
3L  
沙发  
4L  
回复3L：哈哈哈网速太慢了  
5L  
我猜楼主技术不好，否则当0这么舒坦又不累，怎么会想当1呢？  
6L  
我是0，我求上。  
7L  
10楼是傻逼。  
8L  
旱的旱死，涝的涝死。  
9L  
盲猜楼主一米六，他家小0一米八。  
……  
…………  
季肖冰默默退出百度贴吧，点击卸载。  
别误会，这帖子不是他发的，他只是搜索引擎里刚好翻到，点进去看了一眼。  
高瀚宇想当1，季肖冰当然知道。  
哪有直男不想当1呢。  
当初第一次给他口的时候，季肖冰甚至想过如果高瀚宇真能接受他，他可以试着容纳那个巨大。  
其实季肖冰不介意当0，  
那个时候他说自己是1，主要是想试探高瀚宇的真心，没想到高瀚宇完全当真了。  
两个人成了炮友关系之后，季肖冰观察了好几遍高瀚宇的性器，才逐渐开始害怕。  
那玩意真的太大了，真的做得了吗？  
而且现在两个人每次见面，或者说约炮，高瀚宇都会主动把自己提前清洗干净，甚至时间比较多的话，他还会扩张好送到他面前，真的是方便得让人……不得不提枪就上呀！  
“啊……大爷，好舒服，嗯，啊！”  
高瀚宇坐在季肖冰的身上，仰着头不断喘息，后穴含着他的性器，起起伏伏，胯下巨物直冲着季肖冰的脸。  
两个人这段时间就像两只欲求不满的野兽，动不动打飞的去找对方滚床单。  
一开始的几次，高瀚宇还会任季肖冰用比较温柔的节奏慢慢来，后面他就反了天了，把季肖冰按在身下，自，己，上！  
季肖冰无数次因为这个姿势被高瀚宇不小心颜射，此时已经很淡定了。  
他伸手帮高瀚宇握住，一边刺激他，一边偷偷在心底测量尺寸。  
直径有他的第二个中指指节那么宽，长度……不算囊袋，从中指一直到手腕关节，还有个头没算进去……  
不行，这个真不行，根本就不是正常人类的尺寸。  
季肖冰思索着，嘴唇微张，呼吸浓重，看着身上的高瀚宇，配合着他的节奏下身往上挺动，把自己的性器挤进高瀚宇的深处。  
“嗯，大爷，用力点，用力，啊！就是那里。”  
高瀚宇的声音很是高亢，一只手撑在身后维持平衡，一只手抓住季肖冰的手在自己的性器上来来回回。  
他今天喝了点酒，特别嗨。  
季肖冰挺动着身体，明明他是1，却有一种他正在被高瀚宇艹的感觉。  
在最开始的技术问题之后，高瀚宇的体力就展现了出来，现在要是全部让季肖冰主导，高瀚宇说不定还会扭着屁股说出嫌弃的话。  
果然是年轻人，敌不过啊敌不过。  
季肖冰感受着高瀚宇体内的热度，拍了拍他的屁股，让他下来，把他翻了个面从后面进入他。  
这个姿势两个人都更有感觉，也更好进出，就是之前高瀚宇会抱怨看不到季肖冰的脸。  
但今天不一样，今天的酒店，很多镜子。  
“啊！”季肖冰挺进去，舒爽地吼了一声。  
果然是健身的人，不管做多久，身体都是如此的紧致，令人发狂。  
他摸到他的胯骨，狠狠握住，开始急速抽送起来。  
“唔，啊！大爷……”高瀚宇在做爱的时候从来不掩饰浪叫的声音，时而高亢，时而婉转，时而只有鼻音，但不变的是性感。  
像能把人引进深渊。  
“嗯……好紧……”季肖冰忍不住从喉间发出细碎的呻吟。  
太爽了，和高瀚宇做爱。  
他从多个角度的镜中可以看到肌肉分明的男人跪在他的身下，屁股高高翘起，含着他布满青筋的性器，红色的肠肉不断被翻搅出来，润滑液滴滴答答掉得到处都是。  
那张帅脸上满是红晕，眼神迷离，嘴唇被亲得红肿，凌厉的下巴看起来有一种野性的性感。  
“呜……”高瀚宇的声音开始出现哭腔，这是他即将达到高潮的预兆。  
季肖冰立刻加快了速度，多个角度不断往里冲，一只手伸到高瀚宇的性器上抚弄。  
那性器很快跳动起来。  
“啊！啊！”高瀚宇的手猛然握紧，像要抓住什么一般。  
季肖冰俯下身去，伸长手和他握在了一起，用力把自己的性器塞到他的最深处。  
“呜……大爷！”高瀚宇抽抽噎噎地射了出来，后穴一绞一绞，让季肖冰也忍不住低吼着交代了。  
脑中一片烟花，直冲云霄，头皮发麻。  
镜中的两个男人很快面对面抱在了一起，高瀚宇抱着季肖冰，把脑袋埋在他的胸前蹭，像一只撒娇的小狗。  
季肖冰摸着他的后颈，整个人都懒懒的。  
半晌，他问道：“今天怎么喝酒了？”  
高瀚宇进门的时候就带着酒气，二话不说求抱抱，两个人滚到了床上，滚了一遍，他才想起该问问他。  
“没什么。”高瀚宇的声音有些哑，抬头求亲吻。  
季肖冰立刻和他交换了一个湿漉漉的吻，两个人都还在喘气，房间内弥漫着令人脸红的气息。  
“是不是被导演骂了？”季肖冰想了想，又问。  
高瀚宇正在拍的一部戏虽然是个配角，戏份很少，但拜原著人物所赐，任务很重，这几天已经在电话里和他喊过很多遍难。  
主要是季肖冰也不懂导演是怎么想的，高瀚宇的长相本来就偏冷偏凌厉，不认识的人第一眼都会认为他很凶，导演居然给他安排了一个外表极其温柔的角色，让高瀚宇在琢磨人物的时候苦不堪言。  
最可怕的是，这部剧是个大IP，他出演的这个人物有原著角色女友粉，还不少，这导致高瀚宇的压力更加大，放手发挥也不是，想完全贴合原著也不是，毕竟他从形象上就不符。  
“拍戏又遇到难题了？”季肖冰拍着他的背。  
高瀚宇没做声，抱紧了季肖冰，许久才回答了一个鼻音：“嗯。”  
其实本来没什么的，既然拿到了这个角色，他就会费心把这个角色演好。  
他琢磨了这个角色很长时间，甚至和恰好是他这部剧搭档的蒋龙住到一块，两个人天天侵入式演这两个角色的互动。  
他按照自己的理解去设计和演绎这个角色，花了和很多心力，千挑万选了一副眼镜挡住自己过于凶恶的眼睛让脸变得柔和，拍摄的时候怕视线太凶都没敢直视镜头。  
可是今天看到微博上官博下面对于角色定妆照的评论的时候，高瀚宇还是被原著粉打得溃不成军。  
“为什么这么丑！还我喻文州！”  
“不管你有没有夏天，反正我们的夏天是没有了。”  
“我不承认这个人是喻队！”  
这些话真的伤人。  
可高瀚宇不是被骂得最惨的，蒋龙的压力比他更大，因为蒋龙那个角色的女友粉更多。  
两个难兄难弟下班后在宿舍喝了几口酒，蒋龙睡得不省人事，他则是打电话约了季肖冰。  
还好，季肖冰就在附近。  
季肖冰摸了摸他的头，手指插进他的头发里面揉了几下，又拍了拍。  
“没事，被骂很正常，毕竟是大IP，我还想被骂呢，都没机会。”季肖冰其实挺羡慕他。  
能在这种大IP里面出境，还是重要角色，被骂也是一种幸福。  
哪像他，都快没戏拍了。  
高瀚宇点了点头，把头更往他的怀里钻，把人紧紧禁锢在自己的身边，仿佛这样他就会有无限的安全感。  
“大爷，我有点怕。”  
现在才刚刚发了定妆照，等到这部剧播出，肯定会有一大堆黑子铺天盖地而来。  
虽然已经在娱乐圈摸打滚爬了这么多年，但他依然没办法习惯那些恶意的言论。  
网络暴力无孔不入，他是明星，他根本没法躲。  
更何况他确实不太贴合这个角色，那些人骂得没有错。  
所以他现在只能试图缩在季肖冰的怀里寻找安慰。  
季肖冰没说什么，亲了下他的额头，静静抱着他。  
高瀚宇不说清楚，他也不了解发生了什么事，不知道从何安慰起。  
演戏这种事，旁人其实帮不上的。  
就算他比他多了一本演员的学历，也无济于事。  
良久，高瀚宇突然冒出来一句。

“大爷，我可以抱你吗？”

季肖冰疑惑：“你不是正抱着吗？”

高瀚宇抬起头，眼眶红红的：“季肖冰，我可以上你吗？”  
……  
…………  
季肖冰一个眼刀。  
“你把你下面那根切掉一段，我就让你上，否则想都别想。”他佯装生气地要把他从自己怀里撕下来，高瀚宇连忙抱得更紧。  
“别别别，我开玩笑的，哥哥。”  
这声哥哥带着撒娇的味道，婉转好听。  
季肖冰被喊得身心舒畅，整个人都酥了。

爽！

想日！

他的手从高瀚宇的背滑到腰间，轻轻掐了一下他的软肉。  
“再来一次？”  
下身蠢蠢欲动。  
“这么快？”  
高瀚宇还在贤者状态，有些傻傻地看他，然后发现季肖冰真的重新硬了起来。  
“不行吗？”  
季肖冰冷着脸问，把他揪起来亲吻。  
“当然行！”  
高瀚宇回应了他一个讨好的笑脸。  
碳水吃得多就是好呀，恢复得这么快，哪像他，每次拍戏减肥都把身体饿差了，不管是精力还是持久力都没季肖冰好。  
被季肖冰压在身下，被进入，被贯穿，看着季肖冰不断舔动的唇的时候，高瀚宇想，虽然是这样，但是他常年健身体力好力气大呀！

得找个机会试试……

对，  
找个机会。

26

“爱就像蓝天白云，晴空万里，突然暴风雨……”

高瀚宇把抖音视频发到微博上，搓着手等待季肖冰联系他。  
好吧，搓手是为了缓解紧张。  
这个抖音视频他是和蒋龙合拍的，虽然喻黄营业不需要这么早，但他还是把这个视频提前发了出来，并且下载发到了微博。  
就等着看季肖冰看到的反应了。  
高瀚宇拿着手机，不时切换微信和微博，刷刷刷，刷刷刷，在床上不停变换姿势。  
隔壁床的蒋龙疑惑地从被子里抬起头。  
“哥，你是痔疮犯了吗？”  
前几天高瀚宇彻夜不归，回来的时候走路姿势不太对劲，蒋龙问他，他支支吾吾说是长了痔疮，刚去医院看完。  
蒋龙当时就乐了。  
没想到你也有今天，当即笑话了他一百遍呀一百遍。  
结果高瀚宇被笑话得恼羞成怒，在拍摄的时候反把他虐成了渣。  
太可怕了，高瀚宇的喻文州真的太可怕了。  
但是下次还敢！  
“哥，上次医生不是给你开了药吗，真难受就赶紧涂一下呗，你放心，我绝对不会把你得痔疮的事说出去的。”蒋龙憋着笑。  
他本来不太相信高瀚宇这种常年健身的人会得痔疮，直到他那天润唇膏用完了，想从高瀚宇那边拿一支过来涂，结果在高瀚宇的包里面翻出来一支药膏……  
当时高瀚宇刚从洗手间出来看到，脸都青了，差点把他揍一顿。  
“黄少天，你是不是皮在痒。”高瀚宇咬牙切齿。  
他哪来的痔疮！那是他根据网友们的经验结合自身情况买的药，因为最近一直想找机会上季肖冰，怕把季肖冰弄伤而随时准备着，没想到被蒋龙翻出来了。  
他就不该把药膏放在包里面，悔不当初啊悔不当初！  
还好蒋龙虽然八卦，但是个嘴巴严的，没说出去，不然他的一世英名毁于一旦。  
“噔”……正说着，他手中的手机响起了微信提示音。  
高瀚宇身子一抖，连忙打开看过去。  
【通知，原定下午3点出发的时间提前为下午2点，请各位演员互相转告，不要迟到。】  
是场务的群发。  
蒋龙也收到了，看了一眼，唉声叹气：“还以为今天中午能多休息一段时间呢。”  
他想了想，看向高瀚宇。  
“哥，你还是赶紧去涂个药吧，要不然车上颠着肯定难受。”  
这可是实打实的关心。  
“滚！”  
高瀚宇是实打实的崩溃，直接吼了回去。  
他缩进被子里面，看着手机，生无可恋。  
大爷啊，你什么时候才会看到我的新微博呀？  
他知道季肖冰是个B站高端用户，和抖音相克，从没下载过抖音，还特地从抖音把视频搬到了微博上，就等着季肖冰质问他怎么跟蒋龙那么亲密。  
可惜他的期望落空了。  
下午上班，一直到晚上很晚了拍完棚戏回来，季肖冰都没有和他说一句话，微信消息还停留在昨天晚上两个人互道的晚安。  
夜深人静，高瀚宇心想。  
难道季肖冰吃醋生气了，所以不理他？  
很有可能哦！  
他这么想着，有些美滋滋地点开微信，打开季肖冰的聊天窗，发过去一个哈士奇的表情包。  
【大爷，睡了吗？】  
季肖冰没有回话，过了大约十分钟的时间，发过来一条语音。  
【没，在看剧本。】  
他最近正在研究新戏，虽然是男四号，但每一个角色都值得他用心揣摩，这是对一个角色最起码的尊重。  
高瀚宇抓耳挠腮，试探着问：【大爷，你今天上微博了吗？】  
季肖冰很快回复。  
【没，有什么新鲜事？】  
语气疑惑。  
高瀚宇深吸了好几口气，给自己做好了思想工作，把自己那条微博发给他看。  
【大爷快看，白驰傻不傻？】  
季肖冰瞄了一眼，不知道他想表达什么，甚至默默地想要不要截图发给蒋龙，让蒋龙告诉高瀚宇傻不傻。  
高瀚宇见他半天没回复自己，忐忑不已。  
大爷到底吃醋了没有？  
这视频里的蒋龙确实有点太傻了，两个人也不够亲密，要不然下点猛药？  
他想着，鬼使神差打开一个未发出的抖音视频，给季肖冰发了过去。  
季肖冰有些疑惑地点开，看到身穿黑衬衫的高瀚宇，呼吸乱了节奏。  
好帅！  
但下一秒。  
“你的心眼真的好小。”  
“我心眼小？你再说一次！”  
“不然你的心里，怎么可能只装得下我？”  
高瀚宇抓住蒋龙作势要打向他的手，放在脸上又滑到胸口，含情脉脉。  
季肖冰深吸了一口气，打字。  
【高瀚宇，我命令你立刻过来，现在。】  
高瀚宇也深吸一口气。  
【我马上到！】  
他看了一眼旁边正拿着手机玩游戏的蒋龙，心想如果今晚成功，哥一定记你一个大功。  
一个小时后，高瀚宇在季肖冰临时住的酒店里被摆成各种姿势。  
爆怒状态的季肖冰根本不听他说什么，把他按下就艹，简单扩张了几下就往里捅，把高瀚宇艹得哭天抢地。  
“大爷，疼！大爷我错了，我真错了，我就是先跟你报备一下，我没别的意思！啊！”  
“不要了，啊！我真不要了，我明天还要拍戏，呜，不要！”  
“大爷，哥哥！啊！哥哥，我错了，原谅我，呜……哥哥……”  
高瀚宇有心反抗，但一是季肖冰生气他很害怕，二是季肖冰这骨架子看着一掐就碎，他挣扎间不小心在他手臂上留下一道红痕之后就不敢造次了，只能被按着上上下下来来回回，艹了个透。  
季肖冰发起狠来，完全不理会他的哭喊，各种姿势轮着来，让高瀚宇体会了一把什么叫做床上霸主天蝎座。  
高瀚宇最后被艹到怀疑人生。  
他迷迷糊糊躺在床上，感觉到有人拿着热毛巾在给他清理，下意识抓住那个人的手。  
“呜……我想的不是这样的。”  
他很委屈。  
“那你想怎么样？”  
季肖冰冷冷问。  
他就没见过这么欠艹的。  
高瀚宇委屈地呜咽一声，不敢说出口。  
他想的不是这样的，他以为季肖冰会吃醋，然后追问他和蒋龙是什么关系，他再借机给季肖冰制造不安全感，让季肖冰为了挽留他和他说做什么都可以，然后他就可以嘿嘿嘿……  
可是现在嘿嘿嘿不成，反倒是他被季肖冰折腾得死去活来。  
发火的大爷真可怕，他现在全身上下没一处不是酸的，下面肯定肿了，又辣又疼。  
季肖冰帮他擦完身子之后拿了管药膏出来，一边帮他抹药一边对他说。  
“你是不是觉得蒋龙年轻，跟我暗示想换个炮友？是的话直说就是了，我们一拍两散。”  
话音刚落，高瀚宇吓得魂不附体，连忙爬起来求抱抱。  
“没有没有没有，大爷，我跟你闹着玩呢，那是营业视频，你不喜欢我不发了，你别跟我提分手！”  
他一把抱住季肖冰不撒手，手脚并用整个人缠在季肖冰的身上。  
看到他这紧张的模样，季肖冰也消气了，心道分个屁的手，都没在一起过。  
“行了，你放松点，我帮你涂匀，刚刚我是粗暴了点，下次别再惹我知道吗？明知道我喜……”  
他猛然发现自己在说什么，卡了0.1秒继续说下去。  
“……欢你的身材，你还发视频勾引我，让蒋龙摸你的胸引诱我，我能不失控吗？”  
最后几个字是真实的控诉。  
他转得太快，高瀚宇并没有发现。  
“我下次不敢了。”  
他小心翼翼地说话，听到季肖冰居然这么自然地说出蒋龙摸他胸的事，胸口堵得不行。  
他的胸都被其他男人摸了呀，为什么季肖冰不在意呢？  
“大爷，我的胸被蒋龙摸了，你得帮我消毒。”  
他索性抓起季肖冰的手往自己的胸口摸，还舔了舔唇，一副邀请的模样。  
季肖冰缩回手，拍了拍他的屁股，帮他把内裤穿上了。  
“少来，都肿了，你不是明天还要拍戏吗？不做了。”  
他还是很有分寸的，虽然晚上做得很粗暴，但也只在高瀚宇身上发泄了一次，反倒是高瀚宇似乎挺喜欢这种粗暴，射了两次，第二次直接爽到失去意识。  
从根本意义上来讲，高瀚宇还是挺耐艹的，就是因为一直节食减肥的原因，身体容易虚。  
拍完这部戏得好好给他补补。  
季肖冰想着，把高瀚宇搂进怀里。  
“晚上在我这睡吧，明天我送你回剧组。”  
他有些担心高瀚宇会不会发烧，毕竟肿了，可能会发炎。  
近期他除了去试镜一些角色之外就等着新戏进组，高瀚宇又召唤得勤，他干脆在离高瀚宇不远的一家酒店内常住，来回挺方便。  
“嗯嗯嗯！”  
高瀚宇在他怀中不停点头，头发毛茸茸的拱在他身上。  
他在季肖冰怀中入睡，喳吧着嘴想，让季肖冰吃醋是肯定行不通了，得想想其他办法。

贼心不死，必有所成。

27

季肖冰觉得高瀚宇最近越来越奇怪。

比如，他已经三天没有收到高瀚宇的微信消息了，最后一条停留在高瀚宇和他说上海的戏快结束了，他这几天可能要离开上海去跑新剧的宣传。  
然后就销声匿迹了。  
赶巧的是，季肖冰的新戏开机了，就在上海。  
两个人一个出组一个进组的节奏，倒是此起彼伏。  
夜深人静，季肖冰主动给高瀚宇发过去一条语音。  
【在干嘛？】  
高瀚宇秒回。  
【大爷想我了吗？我刚下班，这几天挺忙的，跟着剧组四处跑宣传，还准备了几个角色的试镜，过几天还要做采访。】  
那头的人已经等候多时，立即把一堆话说了出来，台词紧凑，语气着急，似乎真的挺忙。  
季肖冰挑了挑眉。  
【好吧，等你有空联系我。】  
他本想告诉高瀚宇他会在上海一段时间，但既然他这么忙，还是算了吧，大家都专心工作，有空再约。  
前一阵子有些纵欲过度，就当让肾休息一下。  
高瀚宇看着微信，嘴角咧到了耳朵根。  
大爷是猫，不能黏他太紧，不然容易起反抗心理，要适当晾一晾他，他才会知道自己的重要性，自己追过来求抱抱。  
果然，才晾了几天，大爷就要求他“有空联系”了。  
嘿嘿~  
这当然不是他突然想到的，是SCI即将播出给他的灵感。  
季肖冰跟展耀虽然是不同的人，但相似之处极多，比如喜欢恶作剧，比如腹黑，比如傲娇，连他自己都说自己和展耀十分相似。  
所以，大可以试试，说不定呢。  
他想着这些的时候，季肖冰全都不知情。  
季肖冰的情绪甚至有些低落。  
SCI谜案集在没有宣传经费的情况下直接定档了，仓促得两个人只来得及趁工作间隙各自录了个优酷星球的演员自我介绍。  
这年头没有宣传的剧不知道能让多少人看到，季肖冰听到没安排宣传的时候有些心灰意冷。  
不是他对自己的演技没有信心，而是这几年每况愈下的戏路让他对自己未来的期待越来越少。  
资本的运作，运气，努力，缺一不可，他自认缺了两个半。  
还是不够努力呀。  
季肖冰和多年的粉丝们安利了剧之后，短暂地让自己远离了微博，专注在正在拍的这个角色上面。  
毕竟是部IP剧，小说改的剧一向很难让原著粉满意，演员一般都要被骂到体无完肤。  
如果因为看了评价之后心情不佳，导致影响现在这部戏的拍摄就糟糕了，过去的已经无法改变，专注现在更加重要。  
要向前看。  
就这样，SCI谜案集播出了。  
季肖冰几次想打开微博，手指悬在那个图标上几秒又放弃，改为打开微信，下划。  
以前大部分时间都是高瀚宇先联系他，一天蹦十次，现在不知道怎么回事突然收敛了，甚至几天才联系一次。  
那个头像已经掉到了很下面。  
季肖冰找了很久才找到，然后看着那个头像出神。  
这只山丘上的狗到底想表达什么呢？是有什么意义吗？暗示他还是单身狗？  
高瀚宇这么长时间不联系他，真有那么忙？明明微博都有发呀，前几天还微博上和他互动宣传新剧呢。  
难道都是经纪人代发？  
季肖冰犹豫着要不要再问问高瀚宇在干什么，为什么这么久都没消息，自己的经纪人突然发了个微博链接给他。  
“难得当一次男主，你自己好好经营一下，我给你安排了几个采访，这几天会找你。”  
他点开那个链接，愣住了。  
不敢看剧怕影响拍戏的情绪，结果还是看到了。  
那是一个粉丝剪辑的安利向视频，漫步在岁月洪流。

我曾于万丈红尘中奔走，  
在最不经意间和你碰头。  
……  
你于人群喧沸的街头，  
向我伸出的双手，  
成就岁月洪流中的温柔。  
……

季肖冰静静地听着，静静地看着，眼睛竟然有些湿润。  
他就着经纪人的微博直接转发，打了一串字，反反复复检查，最终才发了出去。  
感谢这位原著粉的安利，连他这个不敢看剧的人都被安利动了。  
季肖冰点开SCI谜案集的第一集，慢慢看了起来，他不再害怕影响自己的情绪了，因为这部剧有好温柔的粉丝们。  
弹幕里面居然挺多人说高瀚宇丑，让季肖冰愤愤不平。  
他的高小奶可帅了好吗！  
季肖冰很想偷偷回复弹幕怼人又怕ip被识破，纠结了良久，脑中突然想到了高瀚宇最近反常的失踪。  
是不是他也不敢看剧，怕被弹幕和评论伤到，也怕他问起，所以没敢主动找他说话？  
这傻狗。  
季肖冰看完一集，拿起手机想给高瀚宇发微信安慰安慰，结果发现高瀚宇十几分钟前刚刚分享了一个视频到他的微信上，正是《漫步在岁月洪流》。  
他说他看了视频，他想他了，还说他看了剧，弹幕全是夸大爷帅的，让他不用害怕，尽管看。  
季肖冰顿时心疼不已，想都没想就约高瀚宇见面。  
明明两个人都在上海，高瀚宇上一条朋友圈的定位还和他的所在地重复了，都在松江，两个人却一直没见面。  
都快一个月了，不知道高瀚宇现在怎么样。  
好想他。  
季肖冰立刻去找导演请假，却遭到了拒绝，原因是开机之后连连下雨，这两天天气才刚比较好一些，要尽量在天气好的时候多拍几场戏，不管白天黑夜，让他不是重要行程的话就不要去了。  
这可怎么办……  
季肖冰左思右想，把心一横，打电话给了一个做媒体的朋友，主动要求做一场宣传SCI谜案集的采访，拜托那位朋友帮他安排时间，越快越好。  
还好朋友给力，很快给了他一个时间。  
季肖冰把时间跟高瀚宇一说，高瀚宇一声大叫。  
“我也去！”  
微信语音中拍大腿的声音震天响。  
“我这两天行程比较松，就等你约呢，既然是SCI的采访怎么能少得了我，我们做双人采访。”  
高瀚宇立即让助理安排行程，把7月6日空出来。  
季肖冰抓紧拍戏，紧赶慢赶，最后还是在采访拍摄前夕才赶到地点，两个人在摄影棚中终于见面，一眼万年。  
“季老师，看镜头，你总看高老师做什么，他只是指导你，镜头在我这里。”  
摄影师一边拍一边说。  
高瀚宇窃笑。  
季肖冰不好意思地把视线从高瀚宇的脸上挪开，望向镜头，不自在地舔唇，口干舌燥。  
从看到高瀚宇的那一刻起，他就兴奋了。  
多日未见，高瀚宇的一举一动都是一个热源，让他没有办法忽视。  
这小子似乎更帅了。  
高瀚宇比他更兴奋。  
他的季肖冰果然是猫啊，晾了一段时间的成果比他想象的还要好，那眼神都快把他看硬了，不枉他每天忍耐着不给季肖冰发微信忍到睡不着。  
按计划进行，今晚季肖冰还不是任他为所欲为。  
嘿嘿~  
嘿嘿嘿~  
这么思索着，他的嘴角越来越狼。  
拍照，采访，粉丝见面……  
终于营业完毕，高瀚宇拿着季肖冰的手幅冲上面包车，捂着发烫的脸心情激动。  
面包车的门关上之后，他立即给季肖冰发微信。  
【大爷，晚上约吗？】  
三分钟后，季肖冰回答：【不约，我要赶回上海拍戏，已经在去机场的路上了。】  
高瀚宇：……  
脑中想好的要在床上调侃季肖冰喵喵喵的内容瞬间离他远去。  
【大爷！我们千里迢迢回北京见面，你难道不想跟我来一发吗？】  
血泪控诉。  
他连发了好几个哭闹的表情包。  
那边传来季肖冰轻笑的声音。  
【乖。】  
只有一个字。  
高瀚宇抑郁了，他怀疑自己这段时间的努力全是自作多情，季肖冰是不是没有以前那么喜欢他了？听说猫晾太久会跑掉，季肖冰会不会跑掉？  
不行！  
不行不行不行！  
去他的晾猫，猫是猫，季肖冰是季肖冰，怎么能一样对待呢！  
约！  
再不约他鸡儿都要发霉了！  
【大爷，我想你了，想抱你，想约……】  
他打字慢，还没打完，季肖冰那边已经又发过来了。  
【我现在这个剧组管理比较严，不好请假，但地点没怎么变都在松江附近，你要是想我，到上海给我打电话。】  
高瀚宇豁然开朗。  
季肖冰，你还真是只猫呀！  
他顿时一点都不着急了，慢悠悠地回复了一个【好】，然后回公司处理这段时间积压的一些事务，顺便理一下接下来SCI的宣传工作。  
这部资本主义兄弟情的剧比想象中反响更好，原著粉过了骂劲之后纷纷开始真香，越看越香，香到自发安利给周围的小伙伴，见一个安利一个，剧迷跟滚雪球一样越滚越多。  
说不定，这是他和季肖冰的运气！  
高瀚宇和团队的人开了个会，敲定接下来的宣传以这部剧为主，争取在观众面前多露露面，试试能不能蹭个今年夏日限定的尾气小火一把。  
当然，营业的不可能只有他一个人，最好全都拉上季肖冰！  
拍照，采访，拍照，采访。  
季肖冰发现自己从未这么忙过，隔三差五就要离开剧组飞去参加拍摄和采访，跟真的红了一样，还有粉丝接机，可吓坏他了，都不知道该做什么样的表情，不知道该看哪里。  
拍摄加采访，一直持续到深夜，季肖冰困得眼睛都快睁不开了，总算结束了一天的工作。  
两个人各自上了自己的面包车，开往同一家酒店。  
凌晨三点，高瀚宇做贼一样戴着鸭舌帽和口罩从房间里出来，搭电梯到达季肖冰所在的楼层。  
刚走到门口，门就开了。  
季肖冰穿着睡袍，灯都没开，高瀚宇挤进去把人按在墙上亲了个够。  
“今天累了，不做了吧？”  
季肖冰小声说。  
“你累了我不累，我来做。”  
高瀚宇可不听他的话。  
开始宣传之后两个人忙得脚不沾地，根本没时间碰面，碰面了也什么都做不了，连更衣室都有服装师盯着，只能在采访的时候碰几下解渴。  
况且明天又要各自飞走，现在说什么也不能放过这个机会。  
高瀚宇拽着季肖冰的手腕把他甩到床上，扑了上去。  
“我困……”  
季肖冰被压得陷入了被子里，只能在接吻的空隙勉强说话。  
高瀚宇暂时放开他，伸手打开了床头灯。  
和他一样累了一天的男人乖乖躺在他的身下，头发乖顺地贴在额头上，双眼迷蒙。  
季肖冰可能觉得嘴唇有些干，下意识舔了舔。  
粉色的舌尖划过性感的猫唇。

高瀚宇瞬间呼吸粗重。

28

“大爷，大爷。”  
高瀚宇轻轻呼唤他。  
季肖冰微微睁眼，看到高瀚宇撑在他的身上，野狼般的眼睛正注视着他，里面是毫不掩饰的攻击意图。  
“我很困。”季肖冰把他的脑袋拉下来亲了亲，又拍了拍，“乖，我真累了。”  
他说着闭眼就要睡过去。  
高瀚宇的手撩开他的浴袍，摸过他纤细的腰和平坦的小腹，伸进了他的内裤里，摸了两把。  
“嗯……别闹，我今天做不动。”季肖冰说话都带着鼻音，手无力地推他。  
高瀚宇把他的手抓过来亲吻，依然撑在他的身上，虚压着他。  
“猫，今天不用你动，我自己来，你享受就好，这么久没做，你都不想吗？撸一发都好呀。”  
他低头舔他的胸口，咬上他的乳尖，响亮地嘬了一口，手有技巧地抚弄，很快感觉到季肖冰的性器在他手中渐渐苏醒。  
哪里累了，这不是很精神吗？  
高瀚宇得意地想。  
他飞快脱掉自己和季肖冰的衣服，让两个人坦诚相见，肌肤相亲。  
“嗯……”  
舒服的叹息。  
季肖冰兴奋的时候身体会泛红，配上他晶莹白皙的肤色，有一种说不出的美艳感。  
他闭着眼睛没再挣扎，一副任高瀚宇为所欲为的模样，只是睫毛轻颤，呼吸的声音也有些大。  
“哥哥，这样舒服吗？”高瀚宇喘息着握住两个人的性器碰撞在一块，一边摩擦，一边问。  
季肖冰没有睁开眼睛。  
“你不是说叫哥哥很恶心吗，还叫？”他调侃。  
困极的声音比平时更为磁性沙哑，加上浓重的呼吸声，比平时性感无数倍，每一个发音都撩得人心弦直颤。  
高瀚宇听着觉得整个人都酥了。  
“那不是营业嘛，你要想听我喊哥哥，我多喊几声，哥哥，哥哥哥哥，矿哥。”  
他反调侃了回去。  
季肖冰没理会他，静静享受他的手指服务，呼吸渐渐粗重。  
他感觉到高瀚宇的身体往下滑，湿润的舌尖舔过他的肚脐，热源渐渐聚集到了小腹的位置。  
“唔！”季肖冰轻喘，睁开眼看过去。  
高瀚宇正含着他的性器，眼眸低垂，舌尖在他的顶端滑动，舔过上面的沟壑。  
“呼……”季肖冰吐出一口气，头微微后仰，舒爽得不能自已。  
高瀚宇不是第一次帮他做这样的事，但每次做，都能带给他莫大的满足感。  
明明是野兽一样的男人，是个人都会认为他应该是上面的那个，偏偏臣服在了他的脚下。  
“大爷，还记得我第一次给你口的时候吗？你都呆住了，跟傻了一样。”高瀚宇吐出他的性器，突然说。  
季肖冰愣了一下，视线对上他。  
“对，就是这个表情，超级可爱。”  
高瀚宇咧开了一口白牙，然后顿了顿，想到了什么委屈的事一样撅起嘴。  
“还射在我嘴里了，害我呛了半天。”  
小声埋怨。  
季肖冰脸红了，他想起来高瀚宇说的是哪一次了。  
“那是因为我当时吃了毒蘑菇，没注意，我不是故意的。”  
唯一一次射在了高瀚宇的嘴里面，他清醒之后想起自己做了什么，都快吓死了。  
那时候两个人还在拍戏，他单方面的喜欢高瀚宇，就怕高瀚宇恶心他不理会他，醒来后一直假装失忆，一句没敢提，还好高瀚宇也没提，待他如往常。  
“大爷，不如你今天也射给我吧。”高瀚宇说着，又把头埋了下去。  
这次他吞得很深，直达喉咙。  
“啊！”季肖冰惊喘一声，手放上了他的肩膀，轻轻握住那上面的肌肉。  
好舒服，高瀚宇的舌头灵活地在他的柱体上盘旋，嘴唇把性器包裹得严严实实，十分刺激。  
他闭眼享受，浑身都红了。  
明明很累，可是又好兴奋，是他爱的人在帮他做这样的事，一个男人，曾经的直男，现在也是只为他而弯的直男。  
季肖冰心中有莫名的自豪感，这么优秀的男人，现在是他的，他一个人的。  
高瀚宇不断抚弄他的囊袋，上下吞吐他的性器，时而轻咬，时而吮吸，耳边是季肖冰越来越粗重的喘息声。  
“嗯……”  
太舒服了，很快就要达到。  
季肖冰的肌肉微微绷紧，想从他嘴里撤出来。  
高瀚宇哪能让他如愿，立即抱紧了他，加快刺激他的频率，甚至插到喉咙深处吞咽。  
他两只眼睛发红，呛到了也没有吐出来，一次比一次吞得更深。  
“啊！”季肖冰惊叫着射了出来，性器在他口中跳动。  
高瀚宇微微撤离，让那腥膻的东西一半射在他口中，一半被接在了手心里。  
他抬头看，季肖冰闭着眼睛，满脸红晕，表情写着满满的愉悦。  
真漂亮呀。  
高瀚宇轻抚他的腰，把他的一边大腿曲起来，把手上的精液一股脑全都抹在了他的囊袋上，然后像是不经意间继续往后，摸到了季肖冰的后穴入口。  
季肖冰没有什么反应，似乎还在高潮的余韵当中。  
高瀚宇吐出口中的精液，用手接住，抹了上去，食指轻压，浅浅钻进去一个指节。  
“你……”  
季肖冰猛的睁开眼睛，就要往后缩。  
“大爷，试试后面吧，我就用手指，会让你爽的。”  
高瀚宇笑着看他，朝他露出一个会让任何人看到都会觉得性感至极的表情，帅得令人头晕目眩。  
季肖冰愣了两秒，那根手指立即又钻进去不少。  
“不要！我……”  
他想挣扎，可是高瀚宇用腿按着他的一只脚，另一只脚的大腿也被高瀚宇握着被动抬高，根本没有力气。  
高瀚宇的手指正在一点一点往里面挤，带着些许冰冷的感觉，和肠壁的高热形成了鲜明的对比。  
那上面的粗糙划过细嫩的地方，存在感惊人。  
季肖冰有些惊慌失措。  
“大爷，真的会很舒服，你放心吧，我不会让你疼。”  
高瀚宇的笑容更深，不让他逃，硬是把手指挤了进去，在他肠壁里面滑动了两下。  
然后他的表情变得有些疑惑。  
这份疑惑，在看到季肖冰爆红的脸的时候，变成了狗脸懵逼。  
他歪了歪头。

“大爷，你后面是不是清理过？”

29

季肖冰已经慌到快爆炸了，闭着眼睛不敢看他，身体不断颤抖。  
他哪敢说其实他每次和高瀚宇见面，都会提前找时间做好清理准备，就怕哪次做的时候高瀚宇硬要当1。  
害怕吗？  
当然害怕！  
那么大的东西，勃起之后壮观到让他没法用手完全圈住，这要怎么放进去，越想越怕。  
可那是高瀚宇。  
季肖冰深知如果高瀚宇态度强硬一点，他肯定无法拒绝。  
就算身体拒绝，心也不会拒绝，但就是害怕呀！  
高瀚宇是个直男，他肯定会想要当1，这是男人天生对领地的占有欲，撇不开的。  
压力之下，季肖冰细细查过各种资料，自己偷偷练习扩张后穴的肌肉，积累经验，就怕有一天高瀚宇对他说出让他无法拒绝的话。  
比如他一个直男都为爱当0了，他怎么就不能也为他当一次0？  
比如他会因为他的不断拒绝而生气，朝他发火。  
这段时间因为睡眠不足，季肖冰都长痘了，剧组化妆师还以为他是因为拍戏和粉丝量突然暴涨压力太大，给他推荐了可以安睡的药物。  
可他哪是因为这个，他睡眠不足的原因是害怕。  
他很不安。  
一想到高瀚宇有可能会因为一直当不了1而逐渐对他失去兴趣，转而去找女人，结束两个人之间的关系，季肖冰就害怕得整夜整夜的睡不着觉，生怕梦到。  
“不要……”季肖冰做好了一切的心理准备，临到阵前，依然惊慌失措。  
他浑身都在抖。  
高瀚宇没想到他会有这么大的反应，赶紧撤出手指，爬上去紧紧抱住他。  
“没事了，我不做，乖啊，别怕……”他轻声哄着，心脏狂跳。  
季肖冰的后穴明明是清理过的，甚至能摸到润滑油的触感，这是不是代表季肖冰一直都准备着要接受他？  
“对不起……”季肖冰抱着他的腰，脸埋在他怀里，声音有些哽咽。  
平时这么镇定自若的一个人，却像是要吓哭了。  
“没事，哎，大爷，你别这样。”高瀚宇瞬间也慌了，心疼到不能自拔，想了半天不知道该说什么安抚的话，只能不断轻拍着他的后背。  
房间内变得安静，连呼吸的声音也慢慢变小。  
季肖冰用了很长的时间，才让自己冷静下来，身体不再颤抖，但心底的不安依然在扩大，让他浑身发凉。  
“高瀚宇，你是不是很想当1？”他没有抬头，埋在他的胸口问，鼻音浓重。  
“不当了不当了，以后都不当了！”这下轮到高瀚宇惊慌失措，连忙表明决心。  
他确实不敢了，要是季肖冰真的不愿意，他绝对不会再逼他。  
不就是当0吗？只要能让季肖冰高兴，他可以当一辈子。  
况且当0其实也挺爽的，前面后面一起爽，季肖冰又这么温柔这么宠他，除了他上次作死惹他生气以外从没有对他粗暴过，他还有什么好奢求的？  
然而他的话听到季肖冰耳朵里，只会让季肖冰更加不安，心凉到了谷底。  
“老高……你要是真想，我，我可以的。”他忍着恐惧小声说着，抱着高瀚宇的手越缩越紧。  
“大爷，我是说真的，你别害怕了，我不对你怎么样，你松松手，这么抱着我我喘不过气来。”高瀚宇被他抱得肌肉都疼了。  
季肖冰的身体颤了一颤，松了力道。  
就在高瀚宇以为他听进去了没事了，正要哄他睡觉的时候，季肖冰像是下定了什么决心一样抬起了头。  
他的鼻尖发红，眼底有决绝，像是视死如归。  
高瀚宇咯噔一下，下意识想要阻止他，但已经来不及了，耳边响起了季肖冰的声音。  
“你上我吧，我已经清理好了，我早就在等你上我了。”  
季肖冰说完，似乎是发觉了自己表情的不妥，顿了顿，朝他露出了一个笑颜。  
本就长相精致的男人，笑起来眉眼弯弯，猫唇向上挑起，粉色的舌尖在齿间微露，一派轻松，还带着点魅惑。  
高瀚宇呆了一呆。  
季肖冰很满意他的反应，把他按在床上，骑着他的腰吻他，深吻，手开始在他的身上不规矩地游走，刺激他的敏感点，握住他骇人的性器，不断挑逗。  
高瀚宇很快完全硬了起来，身体充满快感，可他的心却没有愉悦的感觉。  
因为他看到季肖冰在表演。  
他也是个演员，季肖冰的转变这么明显，他怎么可能看不出来。  
“大爷，你不，唔……”他想告诉季肖冰不需要这么做，可季肖冰不让他说话，一直亲吻他，并且加快了刺激他的动作。  
“真的不……”  
“停……”  
“大爷！”  
高瀚宇气喘吁吁地扳住季肖冰的脸，不让他继续亲下来，正想跟他好好沟通一下。  
季肖冰狠喘一口气，突然在他身上坐了起来，两条大长腿跪在两侧，抬起了身子。  
“老高，我爱你。”  
他把手伸到自己的后面，主动掰开自己白皙的臀，把手指伸了进去，在他的面前给自己扩张，手肉眼可见的发着抖。  
高瀚宇的眼眶立刻红了。  
“季肖冰，你不用这样。”  
他轻易就把季肖冰控制住，握着他的腰把他反压到床上，想阻止他的动作。  
可季肖冰不止没有停止，还主动把大腿缠到了他的腰上，拿未扩张好的后穴去磨蹭他的昂扬。  
“我很想要，给我，哥哥，给我，贯穿我。”  
季肖冰用惑人心弦的音调说着话，仿佛放开了所有羞耻心一般喊他哥哥，甚至抓着高瀚宇的手，把他的手指主动往自己的后穴里面塞。  
那后穴很烫，季肖冰的指尖却是凉的。  
高瀚宇像是被烫到一般，猛然挣脱出自己的手，按下季肖冰勾着他的大腿，手脚并用把还想缠上来的季肖冰紧紧固定在了身下，脸上现出了怒容。  
“季肖冰，你到底想做什么！”  
他喘着气，恶狠狠地看他。  
男人居高临下的脸有些咄咄逼人，可能因为咬牙的缘故，下颚线变得明显，整张脸越加凌厉，眉心皱出了两道深深的沟壑，眼神凶恶。  
“想和你做舒服的事呀，哥哥。”  
季肖冰还在笑，不轻不重地眨了两下眼，舌尖轻舔，诱惑中带着一丝调皮。  
他还在演。  
高瀚宇一股怒火从心头升起，一直燃到脑门。  
他低头吻他，用力啃咬那张他爱不释手的猫唇，叼着舔舐他的嘴角，撬开他的牙齿探进去，用舌尖席卷他口中的每一个角落。  
鼻子蹭在一起，两个人都无法顺利呼吸。  
季肖冰渐渐缺氧，终于挣扎起来，拍着高瀚宇的肩膀，推他，试图让他放开。  
可是高瀚宇不放，甚至吸入季肖冰推拒的舌尖，让这个吻变得更深，野兽般的视线像是要把他活活吃掉。  
“呜……”  
季肖冰的挣扎越来越大，他瞪大眼睛，觉得自己快要死了，拼命想要喘气，却只能短暂地吸入充满高瀚宇的气息。  
心跳得很快。  
他看着高瀚宇近在咫尺的眼睛，眼泪涌了出来。  
他突然觉得很委屈。  
他不想伪装了。  
季肖冰狠狠咬了高瀚宇一口，还好高瀚宇躲避及时，才没有被咬伤。  
一获得呼吸的自由，季肖冰立即用力推开他，大口喘息起来，觉得头昏脑涨，手脚都有些无力。  
两个人在床上各据一角，跟狗一样喘息，互相瞪着眼睛。  
“高瀚宇，呼……你疯了吗！”  
季肖冰用力朝他吼，声色严厉。  
高瀚宇冷笑着看他。  
“呵……是你疯了，呼……”  
他也喘得不行。  
虽然肺活量比季肖冰高，但抵制季肖冰的挣扎花了他更多的力气。  
“我哪里疯了？你不是想上我吗？我让你上还不行吗？”  
季肖冷连续发出三个问句，气得不轻。  
他觉得脸上湿湿的，赶紧把眼泪抹掉，想到自己居然被欺负哭了，顿时更加生气，一张清俊的脸变得比高瀚宇还凶恶，杀人般的视线一直在高瀚宇脸上凌迟。  
面对他的怒容，高瀚宇只是冷笑一声，下了床，捡起地上的衣服。  
“高瀚宇，你到底什么意思？”  
季肖冰大声吼他。  
高瀚宇却没有回答，而是迅速穿好了裤子，套上一件T恤，朝门口走去。  
他要走？  
巨大的恐慌瞬间笼罩下来。  
季肖冰跌跌撞撞下床，几乎是爬着抓住了高瀚宇的衣角。  
“你去哪里？”  
他努力让自己镇定下来，抓着他的衣服站了起来，脑中不断搜寻着和好的话。  
不能让高瀚宇走，他现在应该先服个软，再问问高瀚宇到底是怎么回事，好好谈一谈。  
高瀚宇就是在这个时候偏头看了他一眼。  
视线相撞。  
高瀚宇野兽般的眼底盛载着无边的怒火，像是再进一步就会把人燃烧殆尽。  
季肖冰的瞳孔微微放大。  
那眼神太过慑人，他不由自主地松开了手，甚至倒退了一步。

“季肖冰，都这么久了，你还是不愿意相信我。”

高瀚宇红着眼眶说完，嗤笑一声，打开门，头也不回地走了出去。

30

“砰”！  
门关上了。

季肖冰站在原地，睁着眼睛，几乎无法思考。  
他花了很长时间才把自己的意识收回来，发现手脚都已经僵硬了。  
“高瀚宇……”  
人已经走了，屋内只有他一个人的声音。  
季肖冰走了两步，蹲了下来，丢了魂一般难受。  
高瀚宇也一样丢了魂。  
他走出季肖冰的房间，大步走向电梯，进去之后没有去自己房间的楼层，而是按了1楼。  
这种时候需要吹吹冷风清醒一下，最好还能找到一家24小时营业的健身房供他发泄。  
“叮”……  
电梯到了一楼，电梯门缓缓打开，传来了年轻女孩子的笑声，她们在大声聊今天面基收到的战利品。  
“他们两个真的好配呀嘻嘻嘻……”  
高瀚宇正要踏出电梯的脚一顿，收了回来。  
好了，不用吹冷风，他已经清醒了。  
不管在酒店大堂里聊天的女孩子们是谁，聊的是不是他和季肖冰，是不是蹲守的私生，他都清醒了。  
作为一个明星，曾经的偶像，现在的演员，有可能小火一把的剧正在播，他就这么毫不遮掩大大咧咧走出去像什么话！  
没有帽子，没有口罩，脸色极差，他的手上甚至还残留着季肖冰的精y，都快干掉了。  
高瀚宇后退，按下自己房间的楼层，焦急地等待电梯门关闭。  
还好，没有人发现，电梯门顺利关上。  
三更半夜，电梯没有停下，直接到达。  
他走出电梯，迅速回到房间，关上门的那一刻才终于松了一口气，走进浴室洗手。  
不是他要有偶像包袱，而是白天才和季肖冰做完采访，这种状态要是被有心人看到，杜撰出什么有的没的，他和季肖冰都会很麻烦。  
季肖冰……  
高瀚宇看着镜中的自己。  
眼睛周围都红了，满脸写着狼狈和憔悴。  
呵……真不像你呀，高瀚宇。  
他试图朝镜中的自己微笑，但是怎么都笑不出来。  
季肖冰不相信他。  
从两个人发生关系开始，这个认知就像一个巨大的雪球，一直悬在他的头顶，随时有可能因为一点点声波就砸落，把他整个埋进深渊。  
他都做了这么多了，为什么季肖冰还不相信他。  
季肖冰到底在怕什么？  
怕他硬来伤害他，强奸他？  
他是那么禽兽的人吗？如果真的进不去，他肯定会停下的呀！  
他甚至都告诉季肖冰自己不介意一直当0了，季肖冰还那副模样，不只不相信他，还对着他演戏。  
高瀚宇摸了摸胸口，很痛。  
该死的季肖冰，这次一定要让你知道错！  
他在心底暗骂，想洗个澡睡觉，但脱衣服蒙住眼睛的一刹那，他的脑海中突然闪过一个画面。  
偌大的浴室里，穿着黑色睡衣的男人站在花洒下，脸色苍白，闭着眼睛……  
“艹！我就是欠你的！”  
高瀚宇脖子一伸，把衣服又穿回了身上，抓过房卡塞回裤兜，一把拉开门。  
然后他愣住了。  
一个男人无声无息地站在他的门口，戴着一顶黑色鸭舌帽，帽檐压得极低，像幽灵一样杵在那里。  
要不是那张略微红肿的猫唇太具有辨识度，他可能会被吓到惨叫。  
还好没叫出来。  
高瀚宇赶紧把季肖冰拉进来，关上门。  
季肖冰一言不发，把他拉到哪里他就站到哪里，十分配合，像一具雕像。  
“你没事站我房门口想吓死谁呀？”高瀚宇大声说他。  
季肖冰还是一言不发。  
少顷，有晶莹的液体从他的下巴滑了下来。  
高瀚宇的心一下软了，赶紧把他抱住，拍了拍他的背表示安慰。  
“我说你……”他想说真是长进了，这回不是冲冷水澡折磨自己而是来找他哭了，但猛然一想，现在是夏天，冲冷水澡是正常操作呀！  
刚刚气得他脑子都转不过弯了，真的，好气。  
季肖冰把头放在高瀚宇的肩上，无声地哭着，手伸出来试探性地碰了碰他的腰，见他没有反对的动作，才敢反抱住他，越抱越紧。  
房间里面全是被压抑过的沉默，重得让人无法呼吸。  
温热的眼泪滴到了高瀚宇的背上，那片布料很快变得湿润。  
“好啦好啦，别哭了，我没有真的生气，真的，你别哭了。”  
高瀚宇赶紧安慰他，拍着他的背哄小孩一样放柔音调。  
季肖冰却哭得更厉害了，发出了压不住的呜咽声，他控制不住自己，手抓得高瀚宇都疼了。  
“乖，不哭，是我错了，我不该吼你，你别怕，真的。”  
高瀚宇冷静下来，发现他突然跑出房门的行为确实是把季肖冰狠狠吓到了，季肖冰才会变成这样。  
这不是他的本意，他的本意是出外冷静一下，让季肖冰在房间里也冷静一下，因为刚才两个人都有点太不冷静了点。  
现在他已经冷静下来，却发现季肖冰似乎不太好。  
“大爷，你还好吗？”  
高瀚宇觉得这样不行，干脆就着这个姿势拉着季肖冰移动，两个人抱在一起颠了几步，脚尖踢到茶几疼得他龇牙咧嘴，最后终于把季肖冰推躺到床上。  
黑色的帽子在倒下的一瞬间掉落，露出季肖冰哭得泪眼朦胧的眼睛。  
那眼眶整个是红的，睫毛上挂着成串的泪花，秋水眸中看不到任何神采，只有泪水在不断涌出来，滑过眼角，落在白色的床单上。  
从脸颊到下巴全都是晶莹的泪痕。  
“大爷……”  
高瀚宇胸口一痛，顿时自责起来。  
看他都把季肖冰逼成什么样了。  
“大爷，真的是我错了，你别这样。”  
高瀚宇不知道该怎么哄，抱着他，亲吻他的唇，试图让他平静下来。  
可季肖冰似乎已经钻进了死胡同，听不进去他在说什么，只是自顾自地哭。  
没有办法，高瀚宇只能陪着，拿纸巾擦掉他的眼泪，一直小声和他说话。  
“大爷，我知道你害怕，你真的不用怕，我没有在怪你。”  
“我不上你了，以后都不上你了，你想怎么玩我都行，别哭了。”  
“你真的别哭了，再哭下去我都要硬了。”  
这话是真的，季肖冰哭起来太撩人了，虽然看着很可怜，但那红通通的眼睛和红肿的唇，配上雪白的肤色，让他看起来十分惊艳。  
惊为天人这个词就是为他所准备的，难怪当初施导会因为看季肖冰的哭戏看上他找来当男主。  
高瀚宇说了一堆话，说得口干舌燥，终于等到季肖冰的眼泪慢慢停了。  
他赶紧把季肖冰拉坐起来，下床倒了一杯水给他，想让他缓缓，结果季肖冰喝了一口……  
眼泪又流了出来。  
高瀚宇想拍死自己，没事给季肖冰补水做什么呢！可是再不补水他怕季肖冰哭干了。  
唉……  
“高……”  
季肖冰说了一个字，声音嘶哑。  
高瀚宇连忙凑过去。  
“大爷，我在呢，你不哭了吗？眼睛难不难受？我给你弄条热毛巾敷敷？”  
他小心翼翼。  
季肖冰摇摇头，朝他伸出手。  
高瀚宇把手给他，他立刻拉住，看着他掌心的纹路出神。  
这是在给他看手相？  
高瀚宇不敢打扰他，静静地蹲在一边。  
“老高……”  
季肖冰嘶哑的声音响起。  
高瀚宇连忙仔细听。  
季肖冰吸了吸鼻子，声音正常了些。  
“对不起，是我错了。”  
能沟通就好。  
“嗯。”高瀚宇把他的头抱进怀里，rua了两把，“没事，我也有错，没事了啊，你别哭了，我都心疼死了。”  
他的声音带着淡淡的抱怨，还有点小委屈。  
“老高。”  
季肖冰喊他。  
“我在！”  
高瀚宇连忙放开他，停止这放肆的行为，乖得像一条家养的狗。  
季肖冰深吸一口气，看向他。  
“老高，我想跟你结束炮友关系。”  
晴天霹雳。  
高瀚宇的脑子炸了一瞬，不可置信地看着他，随后脑袋开始高速运转。  
大爷这么喜欢他，不可能不要他的，为什么要结束炮友关系？哦，这是想跟他成为情侣！！！  
“大爷，你是想跟我结束炮友关系，成为真正的情侣吗？”  
想到就要大声问，他立刻问了出来。  
季肖冰点了点头。  
高瀚宇狂喜。  
季肖冰想了想又摇了摇头。  
高瀚宇眉头一皱。  
“大爷，你什么意思呀？”  
他不安地问。  
季肖冰亲了上来，嘴唇有点苦，应该是眼泪的味道。  
高瀚宇任他亲着，等着他的回答。  
他承认自己脑袋比季肖冰笨，季肖冰总能知道他在想些什么，他却不一定知道季肖冰都在想些什么。  
但是只要他愿意问，愿意等，季肖冰总会说的。  
两个人亲了许久，一直到彼此的嘴里都是对方的味道，才慢慢停下来。  
季肖冰的额头抵着他的额头，深深地呼吸。  
高瀚宇觉得等得有些久了。  
“大爷？”  
“上我。”  
两个人同时开口。  
“什么？”  
高瀚宇微怔。

“上我。”

季肖冰的声音很清醒。  
他的眼眶红肿，里面透出了光，闪闪发亮。  
高瀚宇还是不太明白。  
“哥，你不是怕吗？咱还是别了吧，我当0挺好的。”  
其实他也挺怕弄伤季肖冰，但凡事总要试试嘛，说不定可以呢？所以他才折腾了那么久不断试探季肖冰，始料未及的是最后竟然导致两个人吵架。  
“我让你上我就上我，废什么话！”  
季肖冰突然变得特别凶，一把把他推到床上，骑上他的腰。  
他正要脱高瀚宇的衣服，高瀚宇腰一挺，把他整个人掀翻了，然后抱上去，用了点技巧牢牢固定住。  
“上什么上，要上也是下次再上，今天这么累了，还是早点睡吧。”  
他这体重，又长手长脚的，季肖冰一时间动弹不得。  
“高……”  
“闭嘴睡觉！”  
高瀚宇很凶地吼他，随后又放轻了音调。  
“虽然不知道你想证明什么，但如果是你的话，我真的不介意一辈子当0，还有，你刚刚说结束炮友关系改情人关系的事我单方面同意了，你不准不同意，好了没事了睡觉。”

说完，他调整了一下姿势，手一伸，关灯。

31

黑暗中，两颗心都在跳，跳动的频率很快。  
很明显，没有人睡着。

半晌。  
“高瀚宇。”  
季肖冰轻声开口。  
“睡吧，我很累了。”  
高瀚宇把他抱得更紧了一些，没有睁开眼睛，尽量放缓呼吸，让心跳慢下来，进入睡眠预备状态。  
“我眼睛难受。”  
季肖冰说。  
高瀚宇爬起来，打开灯，走进浴室，再出来的时候手里拿着个叠好的毛巾，在自己眼睛上试了试温度，放到季肖冰的眼睛上。  
“让你哭，现在知道难受了吧？明天，不对，今天有安排行程吗？什么时候回去拍戏？”他问道。  
季肖冰摇摇头：“我跟导演请假了，明天还有采访，今天的时间本来就是留给你的。”  
高瀚宇听了心里面瞬间美滋滋，看来季肖冰早就查过他的行程，知道他今天是休息日。  
“下次别这么哭了，对身体不好，你要是有气就打我，艹我也行，不准哭了知道吗？”他捏了捏季肖冰的手指。  
季肖冰无声地点了点头，反手握住他的手。  
高瀚宇在他身边躺了下来。  
两个人陷入寂静，又是沉默了半晌。  
“老高。”  
“唔……我在，我没睡。”  
传来高瀚宇睡眼惺忪的声音。  
季肖冰叹了一口气，把热毛巾从眼睛上面拿下来，果然看到高瀚宇很累的模样。  
“没事，我有点话想跟你说，你听着就行，假装在做梦也行。”  
他小声说。  
高瀚宇点点头，努力把眼睛睁大。  
季大爷有话要说，他怎么可以睡着。  
这副傻狗的模样让季肖冰忍不住把毛巾捂他脸上。  
“高瀚宇，我喜欢你。”  
“嗯嗯嗯。”  
高瀚宇在一片漆黑中竖起耳朵，不断点头，表示十分开心。  
“我是个比较任性的人，喜欢什么，就会想方设法去得到，所以我看上你的时候，想都没想就追你了。”  
季肖冰喃喃地说着，声音挺催眠，但是内容让高瀚宇很感兴趣。  
这是要跟他交心？  
他想把毛巾扯掉，看着季肖冰的脸听他说话，但季肖冰不让，一直按着。  
“你别动，听我说完。”他命令道。  
高瀚宇只好放开了。  
毛巾散落开来，他能从缝隙里看到一点点灯光，还有季肖冰模糊的轮廓。  
嘻嘻，虽然很想看看季肖冰现在的表情，应该是害羞吧，肯定很可爱，但是未免季肖冰炸毛，他还是选择蒙着温柔的毛巾不动。  
季肖冰缓缓说：“你是个直男，追你是我的不对，是我犯规了。”  
“犯得好，感谢你犯规。”  
高瀚宇插了一嘴。  
季肖冰一顿，想了几秒才继续往下说。  
“杀青那天……你拒绝我，我其实没有多伤心，因为拍摄马上就要结束，之后我可以说我是被展耀的角色所影响才会对你产生错觉，然后继续跟你当朋友，当兄弟。”  
“我才不要当兄弟！”  
高瀚宇又插了一嘴，获得季肖冰的一句轻吼。  
“你能不能闭嘴等我说完？”  
“能，能，能。”高瀚宇说。  
其实他是看不到季肖冰的表情有点慌。  
季肖冰显然意识到了，手放在他的脸上轻轻磨蹭，试图减少他的不安。  
“我很快就讲完了，你别打岔，不然我不说了。”他严肃道。  
高瀚宇点了点头，手放到嘴边做了个拉起拉链的动作。  
季肖冰静静地看着他，沉默了两秒，缓缓开口。  
“我以为一段时间不见你，不联系你，可以慢慢忘记对你的感情，可是你这王八蛋突然又冒出来了，还说你喜欢我，让我很震惊。”  
“我不敢相信你，是因为你当时在逃避女孩子的追求，我看不懂你是真心还是单纯把我当成了工具人。”  
季肖冰顿了顿，见高瀚宇乖乖的，没有要插嘴的意思，才小声说道。  
“所以我又任性了一回，我上了你，还告诉你我只当1不当0 ，其实这是骗你的。”  
“你骗我的？！！”  
高瀚宇一把拉下毛巾，季肖冰的手立即捂了上来。  
“别看我，不然我就不说了。”他坚持道。  
高瀚宇赶紧把毛巾主动捂回脸上，甚至绕到脑后系了个圈，表示乖巧。  
“我不看，你说你说。”他被震惊了一把。  
如果季肖冰可以当0，为什么在他每次试探的时候都那么斩钉截铁地拒绝，仿佛是个钢铁唯1。  
他的家伙就大得这么吓人吗？  
不至于吧！  
季肖冰深呼吸了好几口气。  
“我虽然挺怕的，但也不是不能接受，我真正害怕的，其实是我从一开始就一直在害怕的东西。”  
“什么东西？”高瀚宇没有问出声，整颗脑袋都写着这四个字。  
季肖冰揉了下他的头发。  
“我怕你是个直男，你会后悔。”  
声音很轻，几乎消散在空气中，可高瀚宇听见了，他听得一清二楚。  
“什么意思呀？你就这么不相信我吗？你要我当0我同意了，你非要当炮友我也同意了，让你艹了这么久，你还觉得我是个直男？我要是个直男我会任你艹？”  
他嚷嚷了起来，十分不满，即使视线不清也准确凑过去找到季肖冰的唇亲了一口。  
季肖冰回啄了一下，嘴角微弯。  
“可是你还没艹过我呀。”他说。  
“你不是不肯吗？你不是怕吗？我不是说没关系我可以一直当0吗？大爷你别纠结这个了，我真不打算艹你了！”  
高瀚宇举手表决心，被季肖冰拉过去，细细亲吻过他的每一根手指。  
“我说了，我怕的不是这个。”季肖冰的声音很温柔。  
“那你在怕什么？”高瀚宇转不过弯来。  
他想不出季肖冰能怕什么，两个人从确认炮友关系开始就一直很和谐，甚至是甜蜜，季肖冰要是不说，他都要忘了两个人之前还是炮友。  
他已经把心都掏给他了，为什么季肖冰还在惧怕？  
学心理学的都这么不可理喻吗？  
哦，不对，那是展耀。  
“季肖冰，你要是不怕，为什么一直不敢让我上？”  
高瀚宇直截了当地问他。  
季肖冰叹了一口气：“我怕你是个直男，你喜欢的是女人，你根本不喜欢男人，会喜欢上我完全是个意外。”  
高瀚宇有些懵。  
“直男怎么了？我就是喜欢你呀，我爱这个意外！我超爱你！”他不忘表真心。  
一直以来他以为自己才是比较没有安全感的那一个，没想到季肖冰比他更没安全感。  
两个人好好的不行吗？非得分什么直的弯的，有意思吗？  
季肖冰紧紧抱住他。  
“我怕你上了我之后，会发现男人没有女人好抱，没有女人柔软，你会后悔喜欢了男人，甚至恨我在你生命中出现，我怕我自私的行为伤害到你。”  
“所以呢？”高瀚宇闷闷地问，在发火边缘反复横跳。  
“所以我想通了。”季肖冰把脸埋在他的胸口，蹭了蹭。  
“对不起，我哭了这么久，让你担心了，我也不想这么矫情，我想了一晚上，现在想通了。”  
“我决定再任性一次，把自己完全交给你，不管你上了我之后会是什么想法，我都不会再放开你，你要是后悔了，我也不会放开你，你这辈子都别想甩开我。”  
这霸道的宣言，让高瀚宇本来要升起的火气瞬间降了下去。  
艹！  
他还真怕季肖冰说出上完如果他后悔了，就放他离开结束炮友关系的话。  
这只傻猫，怎么就这么难相信人呢？  
什么事都憋在心里，难不难受？  
高瀚宇静静抱着他，心里面甜甜的，爽爽的。  
让季肖冰这么傲娇的人开口说出心里话，确实挺难的，还好，他说出来了。  
这是他的猫。  
他的季肖冰。  
所以他可以随心所欲地上大爷了？  
嘿嘿……  
这么想着，他疲累的身体竟然真有些蠢蠢欲动。  
“大爷，要不然直接来一发？”  
他轻声提议。  
季肖冰没有回话，也没有动。  
高瀚宇扯掉蒙在眼睛上的毛巾，低头看向季肖冰头顶的发旋，正想做点什么……  
“嘶……”  
屋内响起了季肖冰熟睡的鼾声。  
他确实太累了，连续一段时间没有睡好觉，工作到半夜，又哭了那么久，做了那么大的决定，有再多的体力也消耗光了。  
高瀚宇顿时偃旗息鼓。  
他把被子拉过来，帮两个人盖好，轻轻关上了灯。  
天空已经泛起鱼肚白。  
……  
…………  
………………  
中午十二点，有手机铃声在床头响起，很快另一把也响了起来，此起彼伏。  
其中一把很快就没了声音，应该是那一端挂掉了，但最开始的那把还在不停地响，响到自动挂断，还在响。  
高瀚宇觉得头疼欲裂，眯着眼伸手去抓手机，在即将抓到的一瞬间，铃声停了。  
停了就算了。  
他这么想着，搂紧了怀里的季肖冰，想继续睡，结果门铃分秒不差地响了起来。  
“开门！”  
门外传来经纪人的声音。

高瀚宇一下弹了起来。

32

“大爷！大爷你快醒醒！”

高瀚宇推了推季肖冰。

季肖冰烦躁地把他一脚踹下床，翻了个身抱着被子继续睡。  
他这个人有严重的起床气，非工作状态谁敢打扰他睡觉谁死。  
高瀚宇摔得四仰八叉，来不及喊疼，赶紧爬起来继续推他。  
“季老师，季老师，我经纪人在门外，你快起来！”他紧张得半死。  
季肖冰睁开一只眼睛，脑袋一阵阵疼，眼睛也很难受，特别酸涩，只想继续睡。  
他恶狠狠地盯了高瀚宇两秒，从床上坐起来：“你经纪人来了就来了呗，怎么了吗？”  
两个男人睡一起而已，又不是孤男寡女，怕什么呀，被高瀚宇搞得跟被捉奸一样，莫名其妙。  
门外的燕子等了许久没人开门，但可以微微听到里面的动静。  
似乎里面不止一个人。  
难道自家艺人昨晚找女人啦？  
她大惊失色。  
找女人没关系，找女人还留到这么晚，他找死啊！是怕狗仔没东西拍吗？  
这么想着，燕子赶紧继续按门铃，伸手敲门。  
“快开门！是我，下午有临时安排，不用藏了，我知道你屋里有人！”  
她的声音很紧张。  
屋里面的高瀚宇听得更紧张。  
“完了完了完了，要是我经纪人发现是你，我肯定要被骂死了。”他无头苍蝇一样在房间里面乱转，喃喃自语。  
“她骂你做什么？我又不是女人。”季肖冰不太明白他在紧张什么，被他的情绪感染到，低头看了看自己身上的衣服裤子，确认穿着完好。  
“不，你不明白，她这个人很神经病的，从我们开始营业宣传SCI开始她就一直不准我和你碰面，还想阻止我和你营业，说对未来发展的影响不好，每次我见你都要绕开她。”高瀚宇抓着头发说。  
季肖冰疑惑地歪了歪头：“你不是她老板吗？”  
如果他没记错的话，高瀚宇是单干的艺人，不属于任何公司的管辖，自己就是老板。  
“你不懂，我认识她很多年了，她这个人就是这样，特别神经病！”高瀚宇哭丧着脸看他，“大爷，我不敢开门。”  
然后他的手机又响了起来，就在床头。  
来电显示：燕子。  
季肖冰瞄了他一眼，伸手抓起手机，接听。  
“喂，我是季肖冰，高瀚宇说他不敢开门，你要不要一会再过来？”  
一口气说完，一气呵成。  
高瀚宇惊呆了。  
高瀚宇石化了。  
“哦，很急是吗？那你稍等一下。”  
季肖冰把手机放下，绕过僵在那边的高瀚宇，走到门边，把防盗锁放下，打开了门。  
门外是高瀚宇的经纪人燕子和一个提着箱子的女孩子。  
“季老师好。”  
“你好。”  
两个人打了个照面，互相礼貌点了下头，随后燕子越过他冲进屋里，一把将高瀚宇拉过来推进浴室。  
“快点洗脸刷牙，下午两点给你安排了一个临时试镜，大制作，我们必须马上赶过去，化妆师我都给你带过来了，你快点，Come on！Go go go！”  
她的力气之大，明显可以看到高瀚宇被拉得踉跄了一下，几乎是摔着被推到了洗手台上。  
“季老师好。”  
化妆师妹子走进来，和季肖冰小声打招呼。  
“你好。”  
季肖冰微笑了下，帮她把箱子提到桌边。  
“啊！季老师，不用，我自己来就可以了。”  
化妆师妹子受宠若惊。  
“没事，你们抓紧时间工作吧，我回我房间，不打扰你们了。”  
季肖冰摸了摸口袋里的房卡，捡起地上的黑色帽子戴在头上，走了出去。  
“哎！大爷，你……”高瀚宇想说点什么，被燕子一推，又扑回了水池上。  
“快点洗！都等你呢！”  
凶巴巴。  
高瀚宇委屈地刷着牙，偷偷从镜子看向门口的方向，然而季肖冰已经走出去了，他连他出门的影子都没见着。  
唉，这次分别不知道又要到什么时候才能见面，昨晚大爷和他交完心就睡着了，他还没来得及把自己的心意跟他说呢。  
工作啊。  
工作。  
“老高，季老师怎么会睡你房间里？你们昨晚干什么了？”  
等高瀚宇在窗前的椅子上坐下来，燕子劈头盖脸就问。  
高瀚宇有点不开心，白了她一眼：“还能干什么，做爱做的事呀！”  
“噗……”  
化妆师妹子喷笑出声。  
燕子深吸一口气，戳了戳他的脑门。  
“做你个大头鬼，都跟你说多少遍了，你现在需要的是稳扎稳打，不需要跟人营业那种人设，我说的话你都没听进去，是不是想气死我呀！”  
她从包里面掏出一瓶咖啡递给他：“是冰的，你快醒醒。”  
“哦。”高瀚宇乖乖接过来，扭开瓶盖喝了一口。  
确实很冰。  
冰……  
嘿嘿，季肖冰这块冰，里面可一点都不冰，是热乎的……  
这么想着，他的脸上浮现出了姨母笑。  
燕子看得连连皱眉。  
“季肖冰到底给你灌了什么迷魂汤，你可别傻傻被他当枪使了。”她坐到旁边，苦口婆心地劝。  
高瀚宇也皱眉：“他哪里把我当枪使了？”  
明明都没用过他的枪。  
“这次的剧播出，他的微博粉丝涨了一百万，你才涨多少？这还看不出来吗？”  
燕子抬高音调。  
“那是因为大爷长得好看呀！他不涨粉谁涨粉？我要是粉丝，我也选他。”  
高瀚宇维护起季肖冰来连自己都怼。  
“高老师长得也好看，特别帅。”  
化妆师妹子小声说。  
“谢谢夸奖。”  
高瀚宇冲她歪嘴一笑，坏坏的，撩得化妆师妹子面露羞意。  
燕子气不打一处来。  
“反正双人营业明显只对他有利，CP粉全都流向他那边了，你没有必要给他做嫁衣，而且你的发展比他一个演员广阔多了，没有必要陪他立这种人设，以后还是离他远点吧。”  
她对这件事的意见很大。  
明明是双男主，自家这个还是男一，结果男二涨的粉反而比男一多，这算什么事？  
是自家艺人无能吗？  
当然不是呀！  
高瀚宇可是全能的！  
谁敢跟她说她家的艺人不好她跟谁急！  
那么帅的打戏，大冷天泡在冰水里，那么辛苦的拍摄，换来这种结果，是个人都会窝火，偏偏高瀚宇还跟没事的人一样，天天和季肖冰联络，偷偷见面，甚至偷偷把资源介绍给季肖冰。  
真是气死她了！  
可惜她的建议，高瀚宇一句都听不进去。  
他闭上眼睛任由化妆师妹子往脸上涂涂画画，心心念念的是下次什么时候能和季肖冰见面。  
季肖冰现在正在拍戏，听说快拍完了，要不然等他杀青？  
……  
会不会有点久？  
一个男四，能有多少戏份，留在剧组肯定只是听候导演差遣，他偷偷去找他，在酒店等他，应该没事吧？  
高瀚宇这么想着，耳边燕子的碎碎念全都听不见。  
想到下次见面说不定能提枪上阵，他就止不住地期待。  
大爷，下次我可不会放过你了。  
……  
季肖冰回到房间之后补了个眠，一直睡到舒服了，才离开酒店。  
临上飞机前，他给高瀚宇发了条微信，下飞机打开，看到高瀚宇发来几个求抱抱表情包，看着就十分委屈。  
【乖。】  
他回了一个字，嘴角止不住地笑了。  
果然，高瀚宇很快发了一堆委屈求抱抱的哈士奇，附带一张自拍。  
【季老师，我想你了。】  
情侣之间不需要什么华丽的词藻，简单的一句话，甚至是一个字，都能让人感觉到甜蜜。  
多可爱呀，他的家养哈士奇。  
哈士奇每天跟他早安晚安，哈士奇和他汇报他的行程，哈士奇把新拍的帅照提前发给他看。  
哈士奇直播举铁。  
季肖冰在直播时间之前就打开了那个频道，一直到高瀚宇出现，猫唇紧张地轻抿，舔了又舔。  
虽然这么做会崩人设，还会很丢脸，说不定还会被粉丝嘲笑，但只要能让他家的哈士奇开心，什么都不重要。  
对，不重要。

【季肖冰：啊啊啊哥哥看看我呀】

发送弹幕。

等着评论区爆炸。  
旁边窗户上映照出他微红的脸，是陷入恋爱特别心机的模样。

33

【我有猫啦！】

高瀚宇编辑了四个字和哈士奇表情包，选了几张自拍和一张从工作人员手中偷的玩猫的图，手指放在发送键上。  
他在犹豫要不要发送。  
发送的话肯定要被经纪人骂，但是大爷一定会很开心，嘿嘿……  
嘿嘿嘿嘿……  
就在他的手指即将点上发送的前一秒，微信语音视频界面突然弹出，点击发送变成点在了季肖冰的脸上。  
“大爷～”  
高瀚宇立即接起，看着屏幕傻乐。  
季肖冰似乎是在一个更衣室里面，背景全是衣架。  
“情人节快乐。”  
他微笑着说。  
“情人节快乐！”  
高瀚宇瞬间百花齐放，真想冲到屏幕那一头抱住季肖冰亲个够。  
距离两个人上次分开已经过去了大半个月，每天日思夜想，做梦都是对方的身影。  
“你在做什么，有乖乖想我吗？”季肖冰拿着手机坐下，换了个比较舒服的姿势。  
他现在是拍戏的间隙，琢磨着高瀚宇应该也在休息，所以大着胆子打了视频通话。  
SCI谜案集的第一季已经播完，他们再没有在大众面前光明正大秀恩爱的理由，只能偷着联系。  
这种偷情的感觉有些奇妙。  
“大爷，超想你，想吻你，么么么……”  
高瀚宇对着手机噘嘴，仿佛真的要亲上去似的。  
季肖冰在那一头轻笑，这傻狗。  
“我……”  
他才刚说了一个字，高瀚宇那边突然黑掉了。  
这头的高瀚宇手忙脚乱把经纪人打来的电话挂了，重新接起季肖冰的微信。  
“哥哥，是我经纪人，可能找我有事，我先忙去了，想你～”  
哈士奇不舍地摇着尾巴。  
季肖冰隔空摸了摸他的头：“去吧。”  
高瀚宇正要挂断，季肖冰又想起了什么。  
“等下！”  
“大爷，你也舍不得我吗？”  
高瀚宇笑嘻嘻的。  
“不是，我想提醒下你，我们的关系现在不能见白，你微博上不要太嚣张了，怕有人借题发挥。”  
季肖冰严肃地对他说。  
高瀚宇瞬间不开心了：“今天是情人节，我连发个微博都不行吗？”  
他有时候真怀疑季肖冰是他肚子里的蛔虫，他想做什么季肖冰千里之外都能知道。  
“乖，我再过几天就杀青了，到时候去找你。”季肖冰的眼睛里面全是星光。  
高瀚宇瞬间被哄好了。  
“好呀好呀，我准备好等你过来！”  
他已经迫不及待想握住他的手，触碰他的体温。  
没办法，真的太想念了，这种隔着屏幕的交流根本没法让他满意。  
但经纪人又来电话了，应该是有急事，他只能悻悻然挂掉。  
好郁闷啊。  
高瀚宇先和经纪人通了个电话，谈完工作之后，盯着微博未发出的那几个字出神。  
本来的一腔热血，仿佛都冷了下来。  
有时候季肖冰真的挺无情的，每次都是给个闷棍，再递一块糖，把他当小孩哄。  
唉。  
自己求来的猫，只能宠着。  
高瀚宇看了看时间，想了半天，重新编辑了一条微博。  
【七夕 没啥好说的 作为单身 表白一下守护心吧就 】  
这样总行了吧？向社会大众强调自己是单身，再表白大爷这个守护心，最重要的是……  
13：14分，手指按下，发送。  
高瀚宇看着那个发送时间，暗戳戳地想，季动我心，守护季肖冰一辈子。  
一生一世。  
天衣无缝！  
啊，他真是太机智了！  
季肖冰一直到傍晚下班的时间才看到，脑子里瞬间浮起高瀚宇做坏事的时候鸡贼的脸。  
那是个不擅长说谎的人，情绪完全遮掩不住。  
狗子受委屈了，都学会动脑发微博了。  
季肖冰轻笑了下，想了想，转发了一条营业微博。  
【#只为遇见你# 爱就勇敢说出来 七夕快乐 】  
连表情包都是成双成对，这样高瀚宇应该满意了吧。  
高瀚宇不能更满意，当晚就1V1在房间里做俯卧撑给季肖冰看，脱光了的那种，还是季肖冰喜欢的正前方平视的角度。  
季肖冰在那一头看剧本，看一眼剧本，看两眼他，明显心猿意马。  
高瀚宇十分得意，做得更加卖力，过一会又在瑜伽垫躺下拿起哑铃练胸。  
大爷喜欢大胸嘛，他知道！  
这有什么难的，练呗！保证让大爷越摸越满意。  
啧，好想大爷呀，隔着屏幕都摸不到。  
“瀚宇，你玩给我看好不好？”  
季肖冰突然要求。  
高瀚宇以为自己听错了，放下哑铃，喘着粗气扭头去看屏幕。  
这么一看他差点喷鼻血。  
季肖冰把衬衫的扣子全解了，露出雪白的身躯，胸前两点嫣红在镜头的美颜效果下红梅一样可口。  
他在高瀚宇的视线中解开皮带，缓慢拉下裤拉链，一看就是要隔着屏幕来一发的节奏。  
“大爷，我，我我我……”  
高瀚宇顿时紧张起来。  
他本来在季肖冰面前裸体做运动已经习惯了，突然被要求做这个，羞耻心又升了起来。  
“不是要1V1吗？你想食言？”  
季肖冰给了他一个挑逗的眼神，双眼皮勾出了桃花眼的形态，舔了舔猫唇。  
“咕咚……”  
高瀚宇没出息地咽了一大口口水。  
“1V1就1V1，我做什么你做什么吗？”  
他豁出去地要求。  
季肖冰笑了，他把手机固定在旁边，站起来脱掉了身上的衣服，又脱掉裤子，很快一丝不挂地站在了镜头前。  
手机被变换了一个角度，对准了床，季肖冰坐了上去，下面半抬头的性器朝高瀚宇点了两下，一招手。  
“来。”  
“来就来！”  
高瀚宇浑身血液都冲到了下身，当即也把手机固定在了床边，把声音调成外放。  
反正是在单独的房间里，怕什么！  
“季老师，你可别后悔。”  
他已经迫不及待要看到季肖冰在他面前绽放了，那绝对是盛世美景。  
“不后悔，有什么好后悔的，你做什么我做什么，来。”  
季肖冰的声音像在蛊惑人，一只手放在性器上，另一只手手指在唇边划过，一路滑到自己的胸前，用手指夹住一点红梅，展示般抚弄着，下身的性器迅速涨大出狰狞的模样。  
这模样何止是色情，简直是骚气冲天。  
高瀚宇瞬间硬得发疼。  
既然季老师这么有兴致，他怎么可以落后。  
高瀚宇直接分开了双腿，一只手握着自己的性器轻轻撸动，另一只手抓过一瓶润滑油用牙齿咬开，熟练地单手挤了一些在手上，凌厉的眼睛挑衅地看向屏幕。  
画面那边的季肖冰微微挑眉，伸手从画面外拿起一瓶润滑剂朝镜头扬了扬，似乎在说谁怕谁。  
他主动倒出润滑液在手心，在镜头前曲起双腿，露出后穴的褶皱。  
美颜滤镜的加成，让那褶皱变成了嫣粉色。  
高瀚宇看得眼都直了，呼吸急促。  
“好看吗？”  
季肖冰用魅惑的声音问他，像个海妖。  
“好看好看，太好看了！”  
高瀚宇往后坐了坐，深吸一口气，把手指伸进了自己的后穴，先是进去了一根食指，中指在旁边试探着按压，伸缩了两下，全部探了进去。  
“唔……”  
他的前列腺比较浅，轻易就会碰到，轻吟一声，赶紧避开那个会让浑身着火的地方，红着眼睛看屏幕里面的季肖冰。  
季肖冰的手机放得比较低，画面中能清楚看到他微仰的脸，即使是这样的角度依然是盛世美颜。  
那脸颊上的红晕十分显眼，耳朵则是完全红了。  
说不害羞是不可能的，对着手机做这样的事……  
他看着镜头，张唇呼吸缓解紧张，看着屏幕上高瀚宇的脸，把手指探了进去。  
一个指节，两个指节，全部……  
手机里传来粘稠的喘息声，因为是外放的原因，分不清是谁的。  
“对，就是这样，轻轻的……”  
高瀚宇握着性器轻轻撸动，专注在后穴上，慢慢扩张。  
虽然季肖冰不在身边，不需要扩张到什么程度，但只要一想到季肖冰会跟着做，他就兴奋得头皮发麻。  
“嗯……”  
季肖冰突然发出了一声比较大的喘息，手上的动作停了停。  
“就是那里，季老师，多碰碰那里。”高瀚宇立即鼓励他，自己也反复戳动自己的前列腺，喘息逐渐浓重。  
他兴奋起来的时候会有很多鼻音，声线比季肖冰稍高一些，但很厚重，无比性感，透过手机外放之后更是多了一分奇妙的磁性。  
季肖冰听得下身又硬了几分，听话地去戳弄那个刚刚摸到的地方。  
“啊……”他不受控制地轻轻仰头，眼角出现了泪花。  
“很舒服，是吧，哥哥。”  
高瀚宇眼眶通红，握着性器的手不断撸动。  
“哥哥，你好美，哥哥……”  
“哥哥，我好想艹你，你真像个妖精。”  
“哥哥，再分开点，放进去第二根手指，对，就是这样……”  
蛊惑人心的人变成了高瀚宇。  
季肖冰浑身通红地坐在床上，听着他的指令，玩弄着自己，心跳剧烈，性器顶端兴奋得不断流出液体。  
“唔……啊！瀚宇！”  
抚弄性器的动作越来越快，玩弄后穴的手指也是来来回回，进出都戳在那个令人疯狂的地方。  
“好舒服，啊……”  
眼睛蒙上了生理性的泪花，睫毛轻颤，季肖冰眨动眼中的泪水，去看屏幕。  
那头的高瀚宇不知道什么时候已经射了，性器软了下去，原本握着性器的手放在胸上，把胸肌挤出各种形状。  
他的两根手指还在后穴中游移，故意剪开，把后穴撑开来给他看。  
那肠肉是红色的，艳红的色彩。  
高瀚宇见他看过来，露出了一抹性感的坏笑，把自己的精液往上面涂，白灼在穴口停留又落到床单上。  
画面让季肖冰的呼吸都化成了火焰。  
“唔！”  
他轻哼一声射了出来，狠狠喘息。  
高瀚宇还说他是个妖精，在季肖冰看来，高瀚宇才是妖精，真正的妖精。  
“大爷，我真想抱抱你呀。”  
高瀚宇在那头叹息着说，手指依然埋在后穴中，想象那是季肖冰的手指，舍不得退出。  
“快了。”季肖冰说，“我下个月就去找你。”  
他把手机拿起来，躺到床上，喘息着看高瀚宇。  
看到高瀚宇那欲求不满的模样，他笑了。  
“乖，见面就满足你。”

度日如年。

34

拍完最后几天的戏，季肖冰没有第一时间去找高瀚宇，而是先回了北京。  
SCI谜案集到底还是让他小火了一把，采访和拍摄接肘而来，居然还有新戏邀请。  
季肖冰受宠若惊，每天和高瀚宇打视频电话的时候都是兴高采烈，只是高瀚宇看起来似乎越来越不开心。  
“怎么了？谁欺负你了吗？”季肖冰隔空摸着他的狗头问。  
高瀚宇噘着嘴，满脸指责。  
“季肖冰你个大猪蹄子，你说杀青之后就来找我的。”  
明明一个星期前就杀青了，可是他等了好几天，都没等到季肖冰过来，甚至连提都没提，高瀚宇别提有多憋屈了。  
“乖啦，我这不是忙嘛，你自己给我介绍的杂志采访，我能不去？”季肖冰笑得咧出一嘴白牙。  
自从微博超话出现一个叫瀚冰的CP超话之后，两个人的CP形象也成了小流量，自媒体和杂志采访邀请连绵不断。  
有他就有高瀚宇，有高瀚宇就有他，只不过再没有一起接受采访过，毕竟SCI谜案集已经播完了，他们没有双人营业的理由，而且季肖冰的公司也不支持。  
他们都认为季肖冰已经到年龄了，应该开始转换演员形象，立这种兄弟情人设对未来发展有害无益，如果有拍第二季再说。  
大约不喜欢赚快钱的公司都是这么个想法吧。  
季肖冰是个佛系艺人，公司让怎样怎样，甚至任由公司把某个泳池双人拍摄花絮给压下不让发。  
反正他硬盘里有一份，发不发无所谓。  
高瀚宇对此也持同意态度，水里的季肖冰那么撩人，怎么可以被太多人看到，压得好！  
但是……  
“大爷，你就不想见我吗？我最近胸练得更大了哦，你不想过来摸摸吗？”高瀚宇继续撒着娇，怀里抱着小绿鳄鱼，满脸写着不开心。  
这是他九月第N次和季肖冰抱怨。  
“过几天吧，我现在还很忙。”季肖冰没有办法，他不像高瀚宇是个自由身。  
以前不红还好，现在他有一点点红的迹象，公司可不会轻易放过他，各种帮他谈业务，拉着他东奔西跑。  
季肖冰看公司的人为他这么忙，也不好意思在这种时候跟公司请假，只好先委屈高瀚宇了。  
谁叫他们都在娱乐圈呢？  
换个说法，如果他们不在娱乐圈，也不会成为同事，更不会变成现在这样亲密的关系。  
双刃剑，又爱又磨人。  
红蔓那边发来合作消息的时候，季肖冰的团队开会讨论了一遍，没带他本人。  
以经纪人为首的一部分人主张接受单人采访和拍摄可以，但不要和高瀚宇做双人采访，因为要尽快让兄弟情形象散热，不要给季肖冰的形象造成影响。  
另一部分人则是认为红蔓杂志毕竟是国际杂志，不是国内那些自媒体，那边本来就是因为高瀚宇的影响才过来找季肖冰这种小演员合作，提这样的条件怕红蔓那边取消合作。  
而且季肖冰现在根本没红，大部分粉丝都是CP粉，还不如先保住这些CP粉，等下一部剧播出的时候再提炼纯粉。  
双方各执一词，最后各退一步，经纪人同意接受双人拍摄和双人采访，但是最后的成品必须经过他们的审核才能发布。  
真是为艺人操碎了心。  
季肖冰是最后一个被通知到的，他一脸懵逼，以为自己听错了。  
“采访？和谁？”  
不可能吧？SCI都播完一个多月了，公司能答应？  
“你没听错，是和高瀚宇，你们那些CP粉该提前过年了。”经纪人格格闷闷不乐。  
她致力于把自己手中的艺人打造成实力派演员，却没有办法阻止季肖冰和高瀚宇的瀚冰CP粉在微博上疯狂壮大。  
“哦，我知道了，什么时候？”季肖冰表现得非常淡定，甚至还安慰了格格一把，发表了这次之后一定会和高瀚宇解绑的决心。  
挂掉电话之后，他抱着手机在沙发上扑腾，傻乐了半个多小时，笑得合不拢嘴。  
微信视频提醒响起，他一看是高瀚宇，连忙收敛了一下面部表情，乐呵呵地接起来。  
“老高，我收到消息了，红蔓的双人采访。”  
季肖冰一接通就抢着说话。  
高瀚宇本来打电话又是来跟他撒娇的，皱着眉头正要喊他大猪蹄子，猛然被这个消息惊到了。  
“你说什么？”  
他皱着眉头的脸变成了懵逼脸，接着饿狼般的眼睛中散发出惊喜的光束，嘴角也开始往上提。  
“卧槽！你们公司居然接啦！”高瀚宇一拍大腿，乐不可支。  
他其实跟每个媒体都暗示了可以双人采访，他分文不收，并且保证在小群体中效果绝对好，但季肖冰的公司都拒绝了。  
红蔓到底是什么大宝贝，居然约成功了，这可是一大壮举！  
公费恋爱呀嘿嘿！看谁还能阻止他和季肖冰见面！  
两个人在屏幕两头都是傻乐状态，为即将到来的见面激动不已，一直到高瀚宇被导演喊走，才依依不舍地挂断视频通话。  
有了期盼，日子过得就慢了。  
接下来的几天，季肖冰恨不得立即跳跃到十月份，连和施磊见面都有些心不在焉，被施磊哄着拍了个爱心的姿势发上微博，换来高瀚宇的又一阵抱怨。  
可能是拍戏不顺的原因，高瀚宇在视频通话里面看起来越来越疲惫。  
本来定好的男一号，被编剧改来改去，倒变得有点像是小孩男主的附属品，存在感越来越小，男二也隐约有上位的倾向，加上剧组里面的谣言……  
或许是高瀚宇倒霉，娱乐圈真的是一个圈，曾经在台北那个剧组担任过工作人员的人也到了这个剧组，下班时间把当时的八卦这么一说，完了，整个剧组都知道了。  
“你听说了吗？高瀚宇是个gay。”  
“他那身肌肉，我就说吧……”  
“别说，他那个情人，看着确实挺带感的。”  
背地里的声音越来越多。  
这次高瀚宇是gay的事，在剧组产生的影响比上次更加严重。  
上次只有女主角见了季肖冰一面，也不知道季肖冰是谁，这次他们两个的超话CP粉丝都发酵到两万多了，随便是谁一搜就中，时不时就在背地里议论当笑谈。  
高瀚宇很生气，但是无可奈何。  
他不怕别人议论自己，但他很怕那些人议论季肖冰，让季肖冰受到伤害。  
季肖冰的害怕，他似乎有些懂了。  
明明喜欢他，却一直纠结着不敢接受他，纠结到吵架后在他面前崩溃。  
有什么比自己亲手导致心爱的人受到伤害更令人害怕的呢？

比起他，大爷承受的或许要更多。

终于杀青，高瀚宇如释重负，第一时间冲过去理发店把接的头发给剪了，然后火速买了机票飞回北京。  
比预计时间还早了几天回去，他要给季肖冰一个惊喜！

35

惊喜在高瀚宇下飞机之后变成了惊吓，来接机的粉丝居然告诉他季肖冰已经知道他杀青了。  
卧槽！他昨晚还告诉季肖冰夜戏要拍到很晚，取消了例行视频聊天呢！今天就穿帮啦？  
闹呢！你们这些粉丝是专门来拆我台的吧！  
完了完了，季肖冰发火很可怕的！  
虽然很害怕，但想尽快见面的心理还是战胜了恐惧，高瀚宇和接送他到家的人道别之后，立即给季肖冰发过去一个语音视频通话。  
那边很久没人接，每一下响声都让高瀚宇胆战心惊。  
一分钟后，他按掉，换成拨打电话。  
……  
…………  
还是没人接QAQ。  
高瀚宇突然又升起了不好的预感，该不会大爷出什么事了吧？不然怎么会不接他的电话。  
他坐不住了，换了身衣服，戴好口罩鸭舌帽，出门打了辆车赶往季肖冰的住处。  
两个人在一起这么长时间，东奔西走，一直住酒店，他居然没有去过季肖冰家，只知道季肖冰住的小区。  
但他也管不了那么多了。  
在车上，他依然坚持不懈地给季肖冰打电话，但一直没有人接。  
的士司机在季肖冰住的小区外面放下了他，他裹着衣服缩进一个比较没人注意的小角落，看着手机犹豫着要不要给季肖冰的经纪人打电话。  
虽然这么做可能会引来不必要的麻烦，但他实在太想知道季肖冰的下落了。  
要不然打给施导？  
前几天施导才和季肖冰见过，说不定能约到季肖冰，季肖冰肯定会接施导的电话的。  
这么想着，他从手机里调出施磊的电话，犹豫再三正要播出，面前突然停了一辆车。  
车窗摇下来，露出一张讶异的容颜，白皙的脸颊配上枫红的唇色，十分惹眼。  
“老高？”季肖冰疑惑的声音。  
他开车经过总觉得不太对，瞄了一眼，仿佛看到了高瀚宇，又怕认错人或是他太想念的幻觉。  
高瀚宇抬起头，正好撞上他询问的视线，呼吸都停滞了。  
“你怎么在这里，快点上车。”  
还真是高瀚宇！  
季肖冰赶紧帮他打开副驾驶的车门。  
高瀚宇一言不发地上车，深吸了一口气。  
车里有茉莉花的味道，应该是车载香水，大爷的香水真是好接地气。  
好了，他活过来了。  
“大爷，你手机呢？怎么不接我电话？”高瀚宇问。  
季肖冰从口袋里掏出手机看了一眼。  
“哦，下午有拍摄，我调静音了忘记调回来，你怎么突然跑过来？也不怕被人撞见。”  
他说着把手机丢给高瀚宇，开着车驶进小区的地下室，熟门熟路停到自己的车位上。  
“你一直不接我电话，我怕你出什么事。”  
等车停稳之后，高瀚宇才小心翼翼地说。  
“我一个大老爷们，能出什么事。”  
季肖冰解开安全带，转身给了他一个大大的拥抱。  
是他的错，让狗子受惊了。  
两个人下车，并肩走进电梯，上楼。  
季肖冰掏出钥匙，按了指纹，把高瀚宇领进了自己在北京的家。  
这是一个简单的单身公寓，处处透着温馨的味道，电视墙旁边的柜子上摆着几个相框，有季肖冰的家人，也有他的单人照，还有……  
高瀚宇脱了鞋子走过去，美滋滋地看他和季肖冰SCI的剧照。  
“喝什么？白开水还是茶？”  
季肖冰把随身携带的包丢在柜子上，询问他。  
高瀚宇摇摇头，放下相框，走过来，突然把他扑倒在沙发上，脸埋在他胸口蹭了蹭。  
新剪的头发很顺滑，因为发质本身比较硬的原因，有几处翘起。  
季肖冰感受着贴着自己的人的温度，用手指梳理了下他后脑勺的头发，亲了亲他的额头。  
“对不起，让你担心了，下次我会注意。”  
他也没有想到高瀚宇打不通他的电话会直接跑过来，要不是他在回家途中心有灵犀瞄过去的那一眼，高瀚宇不知道还要在外面蹲多久。  
高瀚宇闻言只是轻轻“嗯”了一声，没有说话。  
季肖冰摸着他的背，吃不准他在想什么。  
这是有小脾气了？  
“你饿不饿？我做点东西给你吃？”他试探着问。  
高瀚宇抬起头，满脸委屈：“好。”  
这委屈一半是真的，但另一半是演出来的。  
季肖冰这么温柔，高瀚宇不太清楚他会不会跟自己计较没和他说提前杀青的事。  
既然已经演了，还奏效了，那不如一直演下去吧。  
计划通。  
季肖冰煮了一碗素面，加了个两个鸡蛋，两个人分着吃。  
热腾腾的面驱散了高瀚宇内心的寒意，填饱了肚子，整个人都暖融融的。  
旁边就是季肖冰紧贴着他的身体，膝盖贴着膝盖，手臂和手臂碰来碰去。  
沙发明明这么大，季肖冰就是喜欢往他身上挤。  
这可不是他先动的手。  
高瀚宇想着想着，嘴角不由自主往上提。  
季肖冰看到，松了一口气，可把这只狗子哄好了。  
默不作声吃完面之后，季肖冰把高瀚宇带进厨房，把他和吃完的碗筷锅盆一起往水池边一搁。  
“洗碗。”  
他命令道。  
高瀚宇一愣。  
季肖冰指了指橱柜：“洗洁精在里面，洗碗你会吧？刚刚是我煮的面，所以你洗碗。”  
他简单明了地分配工作。  
高瀚宇被动地点头，愣愣地开始洗碗。  
他并不是不会做家务，自己一个人的时候也会给自己做健身餐，只是刚从剧组出来，有点不太习惯。  
季肖冰头也不回地出去了，外面传来了电视开启的声音。  
高瀚宇洗着碗，听着外面的声音，突然无声地笑了。  
你煮面来我洗碗。  
这猫，是想说他可以登堂入室了吗？  
大爷邀请人同居的方式还挺别致。  
他兴高采烈地洗完碗，擦干手走进客厅，一眼看到季肖冰横躺在沙发上，闭着眼睛不知道是不是睡着了。  
“大爷，到卧室睡吧。”高瀚宇轻声说。  
季肖冰睁开睡眼惺忪的眼睛，朝他勾了勾手指。  
高瀚宇俯下身，立即被他抓着领子拉下来。  
一个吻，又急又燥，嗑破了不知道是谁的嘴唇，一股血腥味，但两个人都没有在意。  
他们不顾一切地在沙发上拥吻，衣服很快被脱了个干净。  
性器碰撞在一起，两个人发出了舒服的叹息。  
“大爷……唔，我好想你呀。”  
高瀚宇扭动着腰，一边亲着他的下巴一边说。  
季肖冰眯缝着眼，看自家的天花板，猫唇被咬得通红，眼底盛满了欲望。  
“我也想你。”  
这场抚慰来得太过激烈，两个人都很冲动，很快就双双射了出来，抱在沙发上喘息。  
两个月了，一直没见面，虽然隔着屏幕偶尔一起，但怎么也比不上真正拥抱在一起的肌肤之亲。  
渴望血肉。  
想把对方吞噬殆尽。  
休息了一会，季肖冰带高瀚宇参观了他家的浴室。  
两个人草草冲洗了一下，就滚进了浴缸，泡在温暖的水里面持续拥吻。  
水流太过舒适，高瀚宇被吻得迷迷糊糊，反应过来的时候季肖冰已经伸了两根手指到他的后穴。  
他猛然惊醒，不是他当1吗！  
“大爷，说好的……唔……”  
他想抗议，被季肖冰重新吻住，入侵他身体的手指变成了三根，借着温水不断开拓，按压他的敏感点。  
高瀚宇没法说话了，季肖冰的手指像带着电，让他浑身酥麻，无法反抗，只能被动地呻吟。  
太想对方了，对方的每一个动作都能让他沉沦，更何况季肖冰熟悉他的敏感点，他根本抵挡不住，也抵挡不了多久。  
“啊……”  
高瀚宇射了出来，眼角带着泪花，十分委屈。  
“大爷，你赖皮。”  
两次过后，本就疲累的他肯定来不了第三次了。  
季肖冰笑着亲了亲他的唇，把他的手拉过来，主动让他的手指触碰自己的后穴。  
“不赖皮，你可以也用手指帮我。”他喘着粗气，附在高瀚宇的耳边，“我想你，浑身都想你，明天我还有一个试镜，回来就给你，我不食言。”  
这仿佛献祭般的话，让高瀚宇整颗心都被填满了。  
“大爷，这可是你说的。”  
他调整了一下姿势，抱着季肖冰在浴缸里坐起来，让季肖冰坐在他的大腿上，手指顺势进入了季肖冰的体内。  
季肖冰轻喘一声，不安地直起身体，眉头微皱。  
“乖，不怕。”高瀚宇抱着他，舔着他的喉结，轻轻啃咬，转移他的注意力。  
温水泡软了后穴，他的手指进入得很顺利，在里面轻轻按压。  
“哼……”季肖冰双手按着他的肩膀，手臂微微发抖。  
高瀚宇的手指停了停，重新找回那个地方，按压。  
“啊！”季肖冰倒在他身上，不安地扭动身体。  
“明白了，这里。”  
高瀚宇摸着他的背安抚他，埋在他身体里的手指在那个地方旋转，慢慢揉弄，动作温柔。  
这套动作他在脑中演练了不下上百遍，像刻印在脑中似的。  
连季肖冰的反应也跟他想象中一样，甚至更加可口。  
“老高……”季肖冰的呼吸很快乱了，眼眶通红。  
他浑身都泛着粉红的色泽，连关节都是红艳的颜色，眼睛里面氤氲着水光，猫唇微微张着，粉红色的舌尖若隐若现。  
像一只舒服到忘记收回舌头的猫。  
绝世美景。  
高瀚宇亲了上去，捉着他的舌尖嬉戏，把人按在怀里，加大了按摩他后穴的动作。  
“唔！”季肖冰颤动着，唇刚微微分开，他就求饶般开口，“你碰碰我前面。”  
明明他的两只手都是空的，这话很有故意勾引的嫌疑。  
高瀚宇咧嘴笑了。  
“就不。”他恶劣地抱紧他不让他挣扎，手指在他敏感的地方不断戳刺，甚至加入了第二根手指作为辅助，有技巧地给予他快感。  
“啊……啊！停下！呜……你慢点……”季肖冰浑身战栗，挣脱不开，在他怀里不断扭动。  
“乖，我知道你快到了，大爷，你要释放自己，不要压抑自己。”  
高瀚宇低声说着，亲吻他的唇，但另一只手还是忍不住握住了季肖冰的性器快速撸动。  
“啊！”季肖冰抓着他肩膀的手越来越用力，后穴收缩着，绞紧了高瀚宇的手指。  
但一收缩反而把敏感往那略带粗糙的手指上蹭，更加刺激敏感的地方，惹出了更多的惊喘。  
高瀚宇想象着如果是自己的昂扬放在这里面，不知道会有多销魂。  
这么想着，他居然真的又半抬头了起来。  
“啊——”季肖冰尖叫一声，射了出来，手在高瀚宇背后抓出一道红痕。  
他喘着粗气，眼神光有些涣散，脸上全是细密的汗，头发软软地趴在额头上，看起来有些可怜。  
更多的是性感。  
高瀚宇狠狠吻了下他的唇。  
“今天放过你，你自己说的，明晚我绝对不会放过你了。”  
他让季肖冰缓了一会，才把他从浴缸里面捞了起来，扯过浴巾擦干两个人的身体。  
季肖冰任他伺候着，唇角微翘。

两个人走进卧室，滚到床上，很快睡得昏天暗地。

36

“哥哥，我还是回一趟家吧，你的内裤我穿着有点小。”高瀚宇穿着不太合身的内裤，对正要出门的季肖冰说道。  
季肖冰瞄了眼他下身被挤出来的形状，掩饰般轻咳了一声。  
“不想穿可以不穿，等我回来。”  
他打开门出去了，背影决绝。  
高瀚宇看了门半晌，嘴角咧出微笑。  
季老师瞄的那一眼，是在期待晚上他的表现吗？  
嘿嘿……  
嘿嘿嘿嘿……  
他打开季肖冰的衣柜，从一堆雕里面挖出比较宽松的裤子和衣服穿上，对着镜子骚包地照了半天。  
帅！  
大爷一定会满意的。  
高瀚宇喜滋滋地走出了季肖冰的家门，回家打包了一箱行李，重新打的回来，正想登堂入室，结果……  
“大爷，你这个锁有密码模式吗？还是只能指纹开锁？”  
他懵逼了，赶紧给季肖冰打电话。  
季肖冰正在等造型师过来做妆发，也愣了下。  
“我不是让你等我回去吗？”  
敢情两个人那时候的脑电波不在一块。  
“嘤……好吧，我看看能不能把箱子先寄放在保安那里。”高瀚宇轻声念叨。  
看来箱子不小。  
季肖冰舔了舔唇。  
“你带箱子来我家做什么？我有说你可以跟我同居吗？”  
磁性的声音声声落下，有点严肃，梳妆镜里面，秋水眸闪着光，全是狡黠和雀跃。  
高瀚宇果然当了真，语气都紧张了起来。  
“不是……大爷！我都帮你洗碗了，你可不准赖皮啊！”  
他站在季肖冰的家门口，拿着手机，有些不知所措。  
要是季肖冰不想让他住进来，他怎么办？  
人都送上门了，还被拒绝，很丢脸呀。  
嘤……  
“大爷……”  
高瀚宇撒娇的声音刚出来，就听到那边的季肖冰轻笑了两声，他顿时放下心来。  
“大爷，等你忙完联系我吧，我先四处转转，先这样。”高瀚宇不由分说挂了电话，气哼哼地瞪了一眼门锁。  
狗子生气了？  
季肖冰看着被挂断的电话出神，心想要不要打回去安慰安慰认个错。  
早上他本来出门前想给高瀚宇录指纹锁，但高瀚宇突如其来的骚话让他忘记了，才会导致这样的情形。  
想想，其实是高瀚宇活该。  
既然是他活该，他还认什么错？  
不认了，有事回去再说。  
季肖冰心安理得地继续等待化妆师的到来，手指在手机上划动，进入了高瀚宇的微博超话，刷刷刷。  
嗯，虽然没有看到之前的小辫子挺可惜，但清清爽爽的发型也很可爱。  
接机粉丝给录的机场视频怎么那么傻？  
提前杀青的事早就被粉丝出卖了，他该不会真的想给自己一个惊喜吧哈哈哈哈……  
季•窥屏•肖冰，今天依然是乐呵的一天。  
然后临近下班的时候，他终于开始紧张起来。  
晚上要当0了呀……  
季肖冰一边卸妆一边想，有些心不在焉。  
“季老师，我可以……嗯……可以请您吃晚饭吗？”一个女孩子在他旁边轻声问。  
季肖冰被打断思绪，看过去，发现是今天的一个工作人员。  
女孩长得挺可爱，脸红扑扑的，显然是对他有意思。  
“不好意思，我晚上已经有约了。”  
他果断拒绝。  
他现在只想见高瀚宇。  
“那……我可以要您的微信吗？”女孩子鼓起勇气问他。  
季肖冰摇了摇头：“微信我自己要用，不能给你。”  
女孩子被这奇妙的回复堵了一下，失望地离开了，几个在背地里给她打气的朋友纷纷安慰她，并且朝季肖冰投来看直男的目光。  
都什么年代了，拒绝女孩子还用这种奇葩理由，活该这么大年纪了还单身。  
季肖冰无所谓他们怎么想，收拾东西，独自开车离开。  
他家门口还有一只狗子在等他回家呢。  
路上等红灯的间歇，他给高瀚宇打了个电话，温柔地告诉他：“我下班了，现在回去，你随时可以过来。”  
高瀚宇的声音也很温柔，问他：“大爷，你现在还是喜欢草莓味吗？还是要香橙？”  
季肖冰愣住：“你说什么？”  
“你上班这么辛苦，回家我帮你清理吧，我现在在成人用品店买晚上要用的东西，包你满意。”高瀚宇乐呵呵的。  
季肖冰的脸瞬间从额头红到了脖子。  
什么叫做风水轮流转！  
“我自己清理，你喜欢什么味道自己买，反正你也要用。”他试图反抗并转移对方注意力。  
“哦，那就草莓味，草莓味的冰淇淋最好吃了，大爷，你说是吗？”高瀚宇拿着手机偷乐。  
“你决定就好，我这里绿灯了，挂了。”季肖冰赶紧挂掉电话，生怕他再说出什么让他接受不了的骚话。  
啧，明天恐怕要没法下地了。  
他想着，越接近自己家小区，越是心跳加速。  
开弓没有回头箭，所以没有如果。  
只要高瀚宇高兴。  
季肖冰把车停进地下车库，提着晚餐的食材搭电梯上楼。  
看到门口没人的时候，他松了一大口气，赶紧开门进去，回到房间收拾了一下自己，确定发型衣服都没乱，才走进厨房。  
高瀚宇的食谱一直都很简单，鸡胸肉，一些菜，再加少量碳水。  
季肖冰给健身餐摆盘的时候，楼下防盗门的门铃响了。  
他冲过去开门，按门铃的果然是高瀚宇，对着监控镜头露出一排牙齿，特别傻。  
季肖冰按了开门，然后把家门打开一条缝，又走进了厨房。  
再出来，高瀚宇倚着半人多高的一个行李箱，朝他露出一个骚气满满的笑容。  
“饿了吧，吃饭。”季肖冰把手里的盘子放到餐桌上。  
身后传来脚步声，很快他就被严严实实从背后抱住了。  
“大爷，你真贤惠。”高瀚宇的手不规矩地钻进他的衣服下摆，往上摸，掐了一把他的乳尖。  
“闭嘴，吃饭。”季肖冰差点炸毛。  
“好好好，吃饭吃饭。”  
见他生气了，高瀚宇不敢再造次，赶紧放开他，坐上了餐桌。  
季肖冰这个人外表看着挺老干部，没想到还挺会生活。  
棕色的正方形餐桌上摆着几块长条形的餐桌布，餐盘放在上面相得益彰，两个杯子，下面还垫着杯垫，但没有酒也没有饮料，只有白开水。  
高瀚宇尝了一口他做的鸡胸肉，竖起大拇指：“好吃。”  
什么味道其实吃不太出来，不过只要是季肖冰做的，他都觉得好吃。  
季肖冰刚刚自己尝过，当然知道他是情侣滤镜加得多了，但没拆穿他。  
谁不喜欢被表扬。  
两个人一边吃东西一边闲聊，很快就把这顿简单的晚餐吃得一干二净。  
高瀚宇站起来，主动收拾了餐桌，走进厨房洗碗，收拾厨房。  
季肖冰则是偷偷钻进了浴室。  
时间有限，让高瀚宇逮着机会帮他清理，他办不到！  
常温的液体流入身体，瓶子里的灌肠液渐渐消失，带来腹中的充实感。  
空气中全是草莓的味道。  
第二瓶开始的时候，浴室的门被转动了两下，没打开，因为锁上了。  
“大爷，在我面前你有什么好害羞的，更害羞的事你都对我做过，你忘了吗？”  
高瀚宇在门外咧着嘴笑。  
季肖冰喘着气，默默忍耐他的骚话，心想一会出去是先拧下他的狗头，还是把他按床上先艹一顿。  
“大爷，我买了很多好东西呦，你猜猜都有啥？”  
高瀚宇不需要他的回应，只是站在门口想象季肖冰现在的模样，他就已经欲火焚身。  
门外传来窸窸窣窣的声音。  
“有新款草莓润滑液，还有螺纹避孕套，还有这个……”  
“叮叮当当”……  
铃铛的声音回荡在耳边，季肖冰闭上眼睛，默默选择了拧掉狗头的选项。  
“大爷，我还想跟你好好重温我们的第一次呢。”  
高瀚宇甩着手上的东西，发出清脆的金属音。

37

房间很热。

“唔……”  
季肖冰仰躺在客厅的沙发上，浑身发红，胸前的两点被欺负得红肿，两只手往上举起，被铐在了沙发的扶手上。  
那手铐是粉红色的。  
高瀚宇埋在他的腿间，亲吻着他的性器，不断吞吐，一直吸到最深处，连两个囊袋都不放过。  
他想这么做很久了，只是一直没有找到合适的手铐，今天在情趣用品店里面一眼看到，立刻买了。  
粉红色，看看，多适合他家的猫。  
莹白的肌肤上点缀着粉红，手铐中间裹着一层缓冲的软布，即使季肖冰挣扎了，也不会留下任何痕迹。  
最重要的是，季肖冰很配合地不会去挣脱。  
嘿嘿~  
一个深喉。  
“啊！老高，我快射了！你放……”季肖冰连眼角都染上了红色，身体扭动着。  
高瀚宇没有松开，反而把他的大腿压得更紧，感受着口中性器的跳动，十分自豪。  
这么漂亮的男人，现在就在他的身下，任他为所欲为。  
他吮吸着季肖冰勃发的性器，头慢慢往上抬起，野狼般的眼睛紧盯着季肖冰的脸。  
季肖冰的嘴唇已经爽得合不上了，小巧的唇颜色鲜艳，嘴角有些红肿，是刚刚的亲吻太过用力。  
那双承载着星光的眼睛内氤氲着浓厚的欲望，睫毛不停颤动。  
高瀚宇又一次吞到最深处，让那敏感的孔洞直抵自己的喉咙，狠狠吞咽了一下。  
“啊！老高！”季肖冰在他口中迸发出来，整个人痉挛般颤抖，陷入狂喜当中，瞳孔微微涣散，蒙上了一层水雾。  
高瀚宇贪婪地看着他的模样，把他的精液全都吞了进去，甚至帮他舔干净。  
这是他的，这个人是他的，全都是他的。  
他挤出一些润滑液，轻易把一根手指探进了季肖冰的体内。  
季肖冰喘着气，被入侵的时候身体微弓，有些紧张。  
“放松，乖，把自己交给我，放松……”  
高瀚宇安慰着他，手指轻轻在他体内旋转，开拓。  
他没有急于去抚慰他的前列腺，而是尽量往里，把里面的褶皱也都撑开，接着进去了第二指。  
“嗯……”季肖冰微微皱眉，看着天花板，手动了动，似乎是想挣脱手铐。  
高瀚宇立刻发现了，笑着俯到他身上，手一抓他纤细的手腕按住，给了他一记深吻。  
这个吻缠绵悱恻，温柔至极，松开的时候，季肖冰双眼都迷蒙了。  
“乖，你这样很美。”高瀚宇亲了亲他的嘴角，捞着他的腰，和他重叠在一起，挤在沙发上。  
两根手指有技巧地在最深处剪开，来来回回，一点一点，把所有的爱意都倾注在里面。  
第三根手指加入的时候，季肖冰难耐地呻吟了一声，他的前列腺被挤压到了，软下去的性器慢慢抬头。  
“老高，啊！如果……”他似乎想说什么，被高瀚宇直接打断。  
“没有如果，这个时候你除了说爱我的话，其他都不准说。”高瀚宇曲起他的一条腿，三根手指不断在他的后穴中作乱，引得季肖冰惊喘连连。  
一段时间的开拓练习有了成果，高瀚宇做起扩张的活来驾轻就熟，刺激季肖冰的同时还能又快又好地让括约肌放松。  
等那后穴松动到可以让三根手指自由进出之后，他退出来，倒了许多润滑液在手上，缓缓进入了四指。  
先是圆柱形进入，然后慢慢排列开，一直插到最深处，又慢慢退出来，反复几次，直到那后穴被搅得全是黏腻的水声。  
季肖冰整个人都化了，躺在那里任高瀚宇为所欲为，努力吸气吐气，感觉空气都是灼热的味道。  
“大爷，手指可能不太够，所以我买了这个。”高瀚宇从刚刚拿出粉红色手铐的袋子里掏出一支假阳具，在他面前晃了晃。  
季肖冰看清那是什么，一下挣扎起来：“不要。”  
他可以接受高瀚宇，但是这么羞耻的东西……  
“乖，我怕弄伤你，这个可以让你更加放松。”高瀚宇耐心地哄了他半天，四根手指在他后穴中搅动着，按摩着他的每一个点。  
“唔……我不要，我只要你的。”季肖冰挣脱手铐，一把抓住他的手臂。  
“高瀚宇，我只要你。”  
他看着他的眼睛，一字一句地说。  
十分严肃。  
高瀚宇犹豫再三，只好作罢，把季肖冰重新压倒在沙发上，手指在他后穴中的动作加大了一些，不断撑开，确认他足够放松之后，才握着他的腰把他翻过去，摆成趴姿。  
“会疼就告诉我。”  
这是第一次，高瀚宇比他还紧张，扶着自己的性器在他穴口磨蹭了一会，才缓缓插入。  
“哼……”季肖冰几乎是第一时间就急喘起来，手指抓紧了沙发布。  
“大爷，我爱你。”高瀚宇的性器如利刃一般，撑开了肉穴的每一道褶皱，一直向里，速度极慢，但是坚定不移。  
他在占有自己的爱人。  
属于他的猫。  
季肖冰所有注意力都放到了那恐怖的性器上。  
高瀚宇的体温似乎比他高很多，那性器灼热到像要把他烫伤，存在感极强。  
“唔！”  
突然他惊喘了一声，上身支撑不住软了下去。  
“是不是会疼？”  
高瀚宇连忙问，停下了攻城略地的动作。  
季肖冰大口大口地喘气：“不会，你继续，呼……”  
他努力放松自己，喘得很大声。  
高瀚宇的性器太大了，才进入了一点点，就碾在了他的前列腺上，让他浑身发软，不知道是爽是疼。  
太大了，才进去一点点，感觉就如此强烈，要是全部进去……全部进去……  
“大爷，要不还是用那个假阳具先试试吧？”高瀚宇说着就有缓慢退出的迹象。  
“不要！”季肖冰连忙主动往后靠了靠，让他的性器又入了几分。  
他回过头看他，眼中噙着不受控制的生理性泪水，嘴唇轻舔，清俊的脸上全是渴望。  
“老高，我只要你，我爱你，你进来吧，我是你的了。”  
他低低地诉说自己的感情，倚在沙发上的手肘都发着抖。  
高瀚宇眼中的墨浓得化不开，但季肖冰坚持，他只能努力控制住自己，继续往里挺进，速度很慢很慢。  
“啊……”季肖冰的腰塌了下去，从后面看像一只伸懒腰的猫，后穴含着狰狞的性器，不受控制地一松一紧。  
“你真是要我的命了。”高瀚宇额上满是汗珠，终于进去了三分之二，还剩下一截留在外面，但他不敢再进去了。  
因为季肖冰似乎已经到了极限。  
“呜……”季肖冰轻声啜泣着，如果没有高瀚宇的支撑，几乎要倒在沙发上，整个人的骨头仿佛都被抽离。  
高瀚宇俯身吻了吻他的蝴蝶骨，轻声问他：“大爷，你还好吗？我可以动了吗？”  
季肖冰头也不回地点了点头，身体微微发抖。  
高瀚宇缓慢地动了起来，轻轻抽出来一些，又挺进去，换来季肖冰的惊喘。  
“啊！老高，再慢点。”季肖冰觉得自己简直是疯了，居然让那么巨大的东西进入自己的身体。  
那顶端在体内的形状清晰无比，柱身每次摩擦肠壁，都带来无与伦比的奇妙感觉，前列腺过电一般，让他止不住发颤。  
高瀚宇握着他的腰，汗水落在他的背上，晶莹一片，他下身忍不住一挺。  
“呜……老高，小白，啊！”季肖冰胡乱喊着，眼泪一滴滴落在沙发上，伸长脖子，浑身都在战栗。  
“放松，大爷，你再放松点，别夹，唔！”高瀚宇也不好受，那肠肉绞着他，让他进退都很艰难。  
但已经进去了，季肖冰不喊疼，他就没有退出来的道理，总要尝试一下的。  
“大爷，我爱你，我不会放开你的，你就算赶我走我都不会放开你。”  
“你那天的表情其实我偷看到了，你说爱我的时候神情很悲伤，你还是害怕，还是不相信我，只是在安抚我，但是没有关系。”  
“既然你敢接受我，我就会用一辈子跟你证明我爱你。”  
高瀚宇一声声说着，加大了下身摆动的力道。  
足够的润滑，让他进出自如，很快他在挺动间又进去了一些，几乎整根没入。  
季肖冰浑身都是通红的颜色，汗水细细密密布满他的身体，他努力喘息，感受着身后的贯穿。  
那入侵他的性器太大了，不需要瞄准，每一次都会磨过他的前列腺，快感如龙卷风一般可怕，席卷他体内的一砖一瓦。  
最重要的是，这种被心爱的人占有的感觉。  
很满足，很舒服，很……  
高瀚宇渐渐加快速度，巨大的性器不断进出，不时跳动着，带来更可怕的感官刺激。  
“啊！老高！啊！”季肖冰的声音很快变得高亢，手指在沙发上乱抓，前端不需要抚慰都射了出来，双目被眼泪模糊。  
他抖动着，感觉自己被高瀚宇从后面紧紧抱住，像是被包裹进了一个温暖至极的港湾。  
两个人身上全是黏腻，高瀚宇埋在他体内，还没射，被他高潮时下意识绞紧的肠肉夹得生疼。  
长这么大做什么，太折腾人了。  
高瀚宇愤愤地想。  
等季肖冰缓得差不多之后，他才把季肖冰翻过来，抬起他的一条腿，从正面进入他。  
嫩红的后穴已经较之前更加放松了些，足够的润滑液让他得以进出自如，终于可以大开大合地占有他，把那肠肉翻出来又挤进去。  
“嗯！”季肖冰无意识地呻吟着，泪眼婆娑，被动地被他抓着腰往性器上按。  
他看见两个人的耻毛蹭在一起，高瀚宇整根都没入了，紫红色的性器在抽出的时候没有任何停留，又再次钻了进去，狠狠碾过前列腺。  
“啊！”季肖冰仰头喘息，手无意识地乱抓，被高瀚宇握住，十指交缠。  
“大爷，你太美了，太棒了，啊！”高瀚宇爽得眼睛都红了，不断挺动。  
他看着季肖冰的脸，觉得自己从未这么兴奋过。  
女人？女人有季肖冰这么漂亮吗？有季肖冰这样让他疯狂吗？女人能容纳他的巨大吗？  
“季老师，你知道我是什么时候爱上你的吗？”高瀚宇一边爽一边问他。  
季肖冰被撞得听不清他在说什么，只是被动地抓着他的手，嘴里发出破碎的呻吟。  
“唔……”太多了，快感强烈到让他发泄过的身体一直处于兴奋状态，今天要是让高瀚宇做到满意，他怀疑自己会精尽人亡。  
“季老师，啊！季老师，我一定是在见你第一面的时候就爱上你了，你看我的时候眼睛很闪，超级闪，我觉得有星星落到了我的心里，唔！”  
高瀚宇诉说着爱意，下身的动作越来越快。  
季肖冰在他怀里受不住地扭动，呻吟都是哭腔。  
他听不清高瀚宇的话，但他隔着泪目看到了高瀚宇的脸，那双眼睛是通红的，凌厉的面容性感无比，控制着他的手臂强壮到让人害怕。  
“呜……不要了，啊！瀚宇，太……呜……求你，啊！”他落着泪，断断续续地求他。  
高瀚宇低头吻走他的眼泪。  
“乖，再一会，就一会，你很棒，哥哥，你超棒。”他没有放慢动作，反而更快了些，公狗腰不断撞击，没完没了。  
季肖冰整个人像被丢进了水里，到最后只剩尖叫和呻吟，什么话都说不出来了。  
他不知道自己射了几次，只知道高瀚宇一直在哄他，不断和他说“快了”，“马上就好”的鬼话，然后继续用下身的利刃欺负他。  
季肖冰最终被快感弄晕了过去。  
他醒来的时候，整个人被泡在温水里，高瀚宇从后面抱着他，轻轻帮他按摩身体。  
禽兽。  
季肖冰这么想着，转头亲了亲高瀚宇的面颊。  
“大爷，你还好吗？”  
高瀚宇小心翼翼的声音。

“滚。”

38  
身体的透支让季肖冰沉沉睡去。  
高瀚宇把他捞起来，擦干放到床上，搂着他发出了狼笑。  
总算吃到了，今晚做得可真爽，季肖冰的滋味比他想象的更加美好，那软肉像舍不得他一般一直吸着他……停，不能再想了，季肖冰可承受不了他再来一次。  
高瀚宇关上灯，亲了亲季肖冰的额头。  
来日方长，现在最重要的是休息。  
他抱着他，很快也坠入了梦乡。

虽然高瀚宇已经够小心了，但到了下半夜，季肖冰还是断断续续地发起烧来，吓得高瀚宇赶紧又是烧水又是拿药。  
做得太狠，季肖冰醒来的时候觉得浑身难受，头昏沉沉的，身体一动就跟被卡车碾过一样酸痛。  
禽兽。  
他咬牙切齿地想。  
季肖冰记得自己求他了，可是高瀚宇还是不管不顾，一边哄他一边继续折腾他。  
射了那么多，身体虚得厉害，不发烧才怪。  
“大爷，我煮了肉丝面线，你稍微吃一点吧。”高瀚宇低眉顺眼，端着一碗温热的面线放到床头柜上，扶着季肖冰坐起来，让他靠在床头。  
季肖冰从不跟自己的身体过不去，用死亡射线狠狠瞪了一眼高瀚宇，还是接过来吃了。  
“对不起，大爷，我没控制住。”高瀚宇小心翼翼地和他道歉。  
“嗯。”季肖冰懒得理他，饥肠辘辘，把面线一口气吃完，抹了抹嘴又倒回了床上，闭上眼睛。  
这狗必须训，不然指不定哪天就把他做死在床上。  
他愤愤地想。  
一只手在他额头上碰了碰。  
“大爷，你好像已经退烧了，要不要起来走走？我们到外面沙发上看电视吧，一直睡在床上不好。”高瀚宇小声说。  
他是个运动主义者，认为生命就是运动，走几步也是运动。  
然而季肖冰的生命在于静止，这个时候谁敢移动他，就是死。  
“滚！”  
他终于发了火，抬起酸疼的手指了下门。  
高瀚宇拿起空碗，一步三回头地出去了，背影委委屈屈。  
委屈个P！看不到的地方肯定在笑，都吃干抹净了。  
季肖冰狠狠地想着，闭上眼睛。  
他很累。  
不过心是满的。  
还好，他赌对了，高瀚宇没有离开他，心里那块石头总算落了地。  
他的狗认主了。  
既然认主了，他就一辈子不会放开他。  
一生一世。  
国庆放假期间季肖冰的低烧就没断过，有时候白天好像好了，甚至能出门溜达逛个超市，到了晚上又开始烧，急得高瀚宇团团转。  
“大爷，要不我们去医院看下吧？说不定你是感冒呢？吃点对号的药才能好，你这几天都瘦了。”他心疼得不行，恨不得拿块板砖拍死自己。  
早知道就不做那么狠了，他怎么就没控制住呢？高瀚宇，大爷骂得没错，你真是禽兽呀！把大爷的后面都弄肿了，能不发炎发烧吗？  
唉，以后不敢了，季肖冰想当0当1都随他吧。  
“我没事，你去煮碗西红柿鸡蛋面给我吃，我想吃。”季肖冰命令他。  
高瀚宇赶紧走进了厨房。  
伺候季肖冰几天，他对这个家已经十分熟悉了，没过多久就煮好了季肖冰要的食物，放到餐桌上。  
季肖冰懒洋洋地走出来，在餐桌旁边坐下，高瀚宇连忙递上筷子，无微不至。  
然后季肖冰吃了三分之一。  
“我不吃了，你不准浪费，剩下的都吃掉。”他继续命令。  
高瀚宇哪敢说不，只能把碳水和热量吃进了肚子里，心里计算着今天的运动量。  
这已经不是季肖冰第一次这么干了，他似乎对要求高瀚宇吃进更多的热量乐此不疲，然后高瀚宇运动的时候他就坐在沙发上欣赏，手里捧着一杯红枣枸杞茶，怡然自在。  
高瀚宇挥汗如雨地做着运动，每次抬头，都能看见季肖冰那张清俊的颜，猫唇不笑都是上扬的模样，眼神光锐利，像在监督。  
他太难了！  
房子本来就不大，放不开手脚，单调的自重运动难免无聊。  
高瀚宇最终还是搜了下离得最近的健身房，趁季肖冰午睡的时间溜了出去。  
啊！呼吸新鲜空气的感觉真好。  
他钻进健身房，逮住每一个空置的器械，练得酣畅淋漓。  
洗完澡换了一身衣服，高瀚宇到超市买了点食材，才溜达着轻快的步子回家。  
他轻手轻脚打开门，把东西放下，走进房间习惯性摸了摸季肖冰的额头。  
还好，没发烧。  
正要离开，季肖冰突然捉住了他的手，放到脸颊边蹭了蹭，呼吸喷在他的手心里，睡得香甜。  
这……高瀚宇抓耳挠腮，不知道是该抽出来，还是干脆躺上床一起睡一会。  
就在他犹豫的时候，季肖冰突然伸出舌尖，舔了舔他的手指，含住，嘴唇湿漉漉的。  
高瀚宇的脸一下红了，被舔过的地方酥酥麻麻，跟过电一样。  
“大爷，你别玩了。”他知道季肖冰一定是醒着的，这人总喜欢捉弄他。  
季肖冰大大方方睁开眼睛，看了他一眼，笑了笑，把他拉上床，像抱抱枕一样抱住他，腿压在他的身上。  
“老高，你去健身房了？”他问道。  
“嗯，大爷你别生气，我就是觉得最近好像有些胖了，怕过几天拍摄不好看。”高瀚宇老老实实回答他。  
“胖了？胖在哪？胸吗？”季肖冰掐了他的胸肌一把，又去摸他的腹肌，“没有啊，还是这么好。”  
说着，手越摸越往下。  
高瀚宇及时抓住他的手：“大爷，你别乱撩我。”  
他的呼吸略微粗重了起来。  
季肖冰翻身压到他身上，吻住了他的唇，两个人拥抱着翻滚在一起，互相汲取着对方的味道。  
缱卷缠绵。  
“来做。”季肖冰说。  
高瀚宇粗喘着，问他：“你上我？”  
季肖冰摇头：“我清理过了。”  
他把高瀚宇的手放到了自己的后穴上。  
高瀚宇感觉自己的手指碰到了什么东西，一摸，顿时红了眼睛。  
“大爷，你……”  
他摸到了那根假阳具。  
“上我，就等你了。”季肖冰红着脸说。  
高瀚宇把他揉进了怀里。  
这次他控制住了，结果反倒是季肖冰失控，一直让他继续，再来，射了三次还不知足，两条大长腿缠着他的腰，妖精一样索要。  
高瀚没有办法，最后居然生生射了两次，才把季肖冰伺候好。  
“大爷，你不要命了？”他一边帮季肖冰清洗一边责怪他。  
季肖冰回应了一个吻。  
“命都给你。”他啃着他的唇珠，呼吸温柔。  
很累，但是很舒服，心里特别踏实，至少不用再一直看到高瀚宇自责的模样。  
爱是互相拥有，不是一昧的退让和付出，最开始几天折腾他消了气之后，他就只剩心疼了。  
半夜，季肖冰果然又发起了烧。  
这次是他自找的。  
高瀚宇不忍心在他生病的时候责怪他，但态度和之前明显不一样，不再让他予取予求，甚至在他不烧的时候要求他一起做拉伸运动。  
季肖冰抗拒未果，在瑜伽垫上被摆成各种超累的形状，肠子都悔青了。  
不行，还是得调教，不能让狗子上房揭瓦。  
红蔓拍摄当天，季肖冰出门前还发着低烧，高瀚宇十分担忧。  
“要不我和你一起过去吧？”  
他们的关系不能见光，所以约好了分开出门。  
“不用，你快点走，我的车也过一会就到了。”季肖冰果断拒绝。  
“行吧行吧，你要是难受，一定要马上告诉我。”高瀚宇依依不舍地出了门。  
天气很好，故宫的街道有些许残雪，很冷，也很美。  
“季老师要多穿点，他脸色那么白，可不要着凉了。”  
“季老师有点恐高，我站上面吧，你们别让他上梯子。”  
“季老师的眼睛最美，你们可一定要拍下来，他的眼睛里面有光，超漂亮……”  
高瀚宇全程絮絮叨叨地说着，话特别多，三句离不开季老师，周围的工作人员全都露出了姨母笑。

真好，hbszd。

39

红蔓拍摄结束后，两个人难得能够一起到餐厅吃饭，光明正大走进同一间包厢，坐到了一起。  
季肖冰其实还有些不太舒服，但他不想放过这个机会，还好，高瀚宇也没什么意见，乐在其中。  
“大爷，吃这个，这个好吃，我上次来吃过。”高瀚宇不断给他夹菜，顶着两个人的经纪人的死亡射线。  
季肖冰埋头吃掉了，他是病人他最大，什么都没在怕。  
席间只有高瀚宇叨叨叨的声音和碗筷的声响，直到所有菜都上齐，包厢门被关上。  
氛围变得凝重。  
“季老师，我想问下，你们两个……”高瀚宇的经纪人燕子犹豫着开口。  
高瀚宇立刻用野狼视线瞪了她一眼。  
“吃饭的时间不谈工作。”他说得很严肃。  
好歹是老板，严肃起来还是很有震慑力的，燕子只好把话憋了回去，看向季肖冰的经纪人格格。  
格格翻了个大大的白眼：“这事算不上工作，但是比工作重要，必须谈。”  
她把金属筷子放下，发出“锵”的一声。  
季肖冰的注意力被吸引了过来，想了想，也放下筷子。  
“其实……”  
“其实是我先喜欢了季老师，是我的错，我追他了，我的锅，你们别怪他。”  
高瀚宇抢着说话，把一个水晶饺放进季肖冰的碗里。  
“你多吃点，今天一天都没吃什么东西，医生还说你营养不良。”他看起来旁若无人，其实内心十分紧张。  
季肖冰伸出手，安抚地拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“不好意思，是我错了，你们别怪他。”  
谁追谁那么明显，没什么好不承认的，况且格格早就知道他的性向。  
至于高瀚宇……  
直男也是有被掰弯的可能，不是吗？  
“我不管你们是谁追谁。”  
格格深吸一口气，用手指敲了敲桌子。  
“你们现在打算怎么办？是打算公开卖同性恋人设吗？”  
一个尖锐的问题。  
“怎么可能！我不同意！”  
燕子立即反驳。  
她是今天才知道高瀚宇和季肖冰居然真的在谈恋爱的事，在这之前虽然有些端倪，但是她没有多想，毕竟高瀚宇走到哪就无意识撩妹撩到哪，私底下还会看辣妹杂志。  
试问这样的人怎么可能会是个gay！  
所以格格跟她说起的时候，她一时间还以为她是在开玩笑，直到她看到高瀚宇跟着季肖冰一起进了更衣室，出来的时候在透明衬衫里面叠穿了季肖冰的衬衫……  
季肖冰帮他拉了下那衬衫的领子，拍了两下，低声告诫了句什么。  
燕子不想回忆，她当时只是狐疑所以离更衣室近了些，她听到高瀚宇回了一句。  
“ta们看得到又摸不到。”  
哪个ta们？  
摸什么？  
胸肌？  
那谁摸得到？  
季肖冰？  
嘶……  
一口冷气。  
回想格格找她说的话，她这才察觉到自家艺人对季肖冰的关心似乎有些太超过了。  
真的，太超过了！  
季肖冰今天来的时候发着低烧，状态很不好。  
高瀚宇端茶倒水，盯着他吃药，哄他吃东西，逗他笑，走到哪跟到哪，视线从未从他身上离开过。  
拍摄越往后，现场的工作人员全都在窃窃私语，话题令燕子越来越不安。  
如果只是很好的朋友的关系，会做到这种程度吗？  
太无微不至了。  
拍摄结束之后，燕子有意带高瀚宇回公司谈一谈，但高瀚宇拒绝了，理由是要带季肖冰去医院挂水……  
好吧，是她眼拙，如果没有格格的提醒，她估计还被瞒在鼓里。  
燕子感觉自己被欺骗了。  
说好的钢铁直男，愚蠢哈士奇人设，最后给她搞了出这个。  
高瀚宇以前交过的女朋友又算什么？没有遇到真爱以前都不知道自己喜欢的是男人吗？  
“总之公开是不可能的，我坚决不同意！”  
燕子冷声说。  
“我也不同意，我们老季事业发展正在上升阶段，不可以被这种话题干扰到他的人设。”  
格格的声音比她更冷，语气特别差，甚至有些咄咄逼人。  
燕子听了，心头火起。  
“你搞清楚，现在是你家艺人勾引我家的艺人，你拽什么拽？”  
她向来是个暴脾气，一言不合怼了回去。  
“一个巴掌拍不响，今天他们两个的表现你都看到了，这像遮掩得住的人吗？还不如公布，大家一起死，一了百了！”  
格格拍了下桌子，看得出也是十分生气。  
季肖冰默默不说话，高瀚宇想说点什么，但张了张嘴，还是憋了回去。  
燕子正在气头上，他说什么都没用，至于格格……那是季肖冰的人，他无权过问。  
说到底，他们两个现在都是娱乐圈资本主义的工具，想吃饭就得身不由己。  
燕子深吸了好几口气才把火气按捺下去。  
她真是要被高瀚宇的骚操作气死了。  
平时什么祸都不闯，一闯就闯个大的。  
这事要是真闹出去，这两个人的演艺生涯就差不多到头了，那群CP粉顶个P用，上头看不惯的人分分钟封杀所有出路，最后只能回老家种田。  
季肖冰的公司顶多损失一个艺人，高瀚宇这边弄不好要连带整个公司一起失业！  
这祸太大了。  
“行，既然已经发生了，你说该怎么办吧？”燕子冷静下来，好声好气地问对方的意见。  
格格冷哼一声。  
“解绑，现有的重合的资源继续做完，之后两边不能再有任何交集，撇得越干净越好。”  
“要是SCI有第二季……”  
高瀚宇弱弱地插嘴。  
“你闭嘴！第一季播出没赚钱，你还想要有第二季？会有金主愿意投资吗？你想得倒美！”  
格格立刻打断他，态度超级凶，十分不客气。  
燕子瞬间觉得不爽。  
她今天知道情况后都没凶过高瀚宇，凭什么要被对方的经纪人凶。  
“格格，你说话注意点，不要乱喷毒奶，我们高瀚宇不欠你们什么！我们今天坐在这里是来解决问题的，不是来被你吼的！”  
燕子很愤怒，不止对格格，还对高瀚宇。  
她觉得高瀚宇为什么这么不争气，居然让一个男人勾引了。  
季肖冰长得再好看，那也跟女人搭不上边啊！那骨架那脸怎么看都是个男人，还比高瀚宇高！  
“行，你说怎么解决？你说你说。”  
格格双手抱胸，用鼻子喷气。  
“就你刚刚说的，接下来已经接的重叠的资源结束就两散，不准再有任何交集！必须解绑！”  
燕子斩钉截铁地说。  
“如果有第二季……”季肖冰低声开口。  
“有第二季再说！”  
“有第二季再说！”  
两个经纪人同时开口，随后对视一眼，相看两厌。  
“以后别让我家艺人在公众场合和你家艺人对上面！”  
“那是肯定的！同个场合也安排避开，坚决不能在一起。”  
“记住你说的话，不要又自己凑过来碰瓷！”  
“你才该记住，别再介绍同样的资源给我家艺人了！我们不稀罕！”  
脾气都不太好的两个女人，在争吵间给双方的艺人决定了接下来表面上老死不相往来的局面。  
至于当事人私底下会做什么，她们管不了，也管不住。  
谈恋爱这回事，除非有一方不是认真的，否则根本遮掩不住，最好的办法就是把他们分开，不要让他们有任何可能在公众面前暴露的机会。  
这该死的恋爱的酸臭味。  
饭局在硝烟中结束，高瀚宇被燕子带回公司，噼里啪啦说了一通之后才放他回家。  
季肖冰在家里洗完澡躺到床上都快睡着了，才听到高瀚宇开门的声音。  
“你经纪人骂你了？”  
他关心地问。  
高瀚宇走过来，先用手试了下季肖冰额头的温度，确认他没有再发烧，才回答他。  
“被骂几句而已，又不是没被骂过，那女人就是这样，倒是你，你经纪人那么凶，没骂你吧？”  
他笑着看他。  
季肖冰摇了摇头。  
“这倒没有，她其实很少这么凶，今天是被气到了。”  
他本以为格格会带他回公司说几句，结果格格直接送他回了家，还嘱咐他好好休息，外面的事她会解决。  
真不知道该担忧这个经纪人的独断，还是该笑她跟母鸡护崽一样的处事态度。  
“没有就好，我去洗澡。”  
高瀚宇脱掉衣服，走进了浴室。  
他出来的时候，季肖冰已经睡着了，大概是累了，发出了轻微的鼾声。  
高瀚宇亲了亲季肖冰的额头，爬上床，轻轻靠过去。  
睡着的季肖冰立即抱住了他的一条手臂，脚不老实地压到了他的腿上。  
关灯，高瀚宇听着对方的鼾声，也很快睡着。

这是两个人一起选择的路，不管再艰险，他们也会手拉手一起走下去。

因为他爱他。

40

“大爷，我拿奖了！你快看，我拿奖了！我拿到了年度飞跃男演员。”  
“这是演员高瀚宇拿到的第一个奖，以后还会有第二个，第三个！”  
“大爷，你看到了吗呜呜呜……”  
高瀚宇趴在桌上，抱着奖杯，对着屏幕一会哭一会笑，脸颊上是可爱的红晕。  
桌上有三个空了的酒瓶，镜头看不见的地方还不知道有多少。  
季肖冰第N次无奈地扶额，耐着性子哄他。  
“看到了看到了，我家糕糕超棒的，喝醉了就早点睡觉吧，乖。”  
他知道高瀚宇今天肯定会很开心，但是没想到会开心到喝成这样，宙宙也不劝着点。  
“大爷，你知道吗？我今天给好多CP粉签名了，还有个假粉拿着你的单人照片让我签，我一看，这不是大爷吗哈哈哈哈，你说好不好笑？”  
高瀚宇自己说完先乐了起来，动作有点夸张地把桌子拍得咚咚响。  
这已经是他第五遍说这个笑话。  
季肖冰觉得头疼。  
倒不是怕高瀚宇扰民，而是现在已经是凌晨五点了，高瀚宇再闹下去天该亮了。  
离他应该起床拍戏的时间还有一个小时，如果这一个小时没法把高瀚宇哄睡，他可能会很麻烦。  
总不能让冷冷代他哄人吧？  
“大爷，大爷你有没在听？你是不是困了？要不然你睡觉，我给你唱歌哄你睡呀嘿嘿……”高瀚宇打了个酒嗝，笑嘻嘻的。  
季肖冰一想，这个倒是可以，说不定他自己唱着唱着就睡着了。  
“好呀，我的乖狗狗想唱什么歌给我听呀？”  
他最近经常喊他狗狗，原因不需要说明。  
高瀚宇放下奖杯乐呵呵地站了起来，开始手舞足蹈。  
“今天是个好日子，心想的事儿都能成嗝……刚刚不算，重来，我唱到哪了？”  
他歪了歪头。  
可爱。  
季肖冰赶紧检查了一下屏幕上面的录屏显示，确定还在录之后，笑着说：“你唱到一起梦游。”  
把人往睡眠上面引准没错。  
果然不太清醒的高瀚宇中招了，醉眼朦胧地看了一眼屏幕，坐下来开始哼唱。  
“我终于开了口，还把你抱着走，哪怕你从来都不讲道理  
你随意的把双腿盘在我的腰间  
撕掉那虚伪的标签  
不经意飘在我身边刘海像是那工笔画写意的描边……”  
唱歌变成了rap，越唱越低，像在喃喃自语。  
季肖冰看着他，看到高瀚宇的脑袋最后一次埋进臂弯里再没抬起来，歌声换成了鼾声。  
呼……  
他整个人松懈下来，伸了个懒腰，又揉了揉酸疼的肩膀。  
总算哄睡着了，可累死他了，以后可千万不准高瀚宇再喝这么多酒，至少没在他身边不准喝。  
季肖冰关闭视频通话，看了一眼时间，赶紧争分夺秒爬到床上，不到1分钟就响起了鼾声。  
他正在拍的剧有许多打戏，一把老骨头本来就很累了，这么熬一晚上不休息简直要命。  
仿佛才闭上眼睛闹钟就响了，头一阵阵地疼，季肖冰手一滑点了十分钟后响，继续鼾声大作。  
十分钟后，闹钟再度响起，季肖冰却没有醒来，闹铃化作了梦境，响了整整三分钟都没能把他叫醒，直到冷冷过来拍门。  
“季老师，季老师，你醒了吗？该起床上班了！”  
“砰砰砰”！  
“季老师，快醒醒！”  
“砰砰砰砰砰”！  
“砰”！  
门被一把拉开，睡眼惺忪满脸恶气的季肖冰看着门外吓得瑟瑟发抖的助理几秒，又把门关上了。  
冷冷抚着胸口。  
老板的起床气太吓人，他刚刚还以为自己要被杀了。  
几分钟后，季肖冰打着呵欠出现在片场，眼睛都睁不开，心里面把高瀚宇骂了一百遍。  
拿个小奖而已，乐成那样，不知道的人还以为是拿了奥斯卡男主角。  
不过骂归骂，季肖冰并没有怎么怪他。  
高瀚宇是因为信任他，才敢这样把获奖开心的情绪全部对他倾泻，这副样子要是被有心人看到，估计会传出高瀚宇拿了个奖就飘了的谣言。  
娱乐圈是个吃人的地方，步步惊心。  
大概高瀚宇醉酒醒了也知道自己给季肖冰添了麻烦，三天后就主动送上了们。  
他摇着尾巴给季肖冰做饭，给季肖冰按摩，给季肖冰暖床。  
“啊！大爷好棒，嗯……用力，再深点，啊！就是那里，好多，唔，好舒服……”他扭着屁股叫得骚气冲天。  
季肖冰红着眼睛，把他的腿抬高了正面艹他，没有辜负这些勾引之词，把高瀚宇艹到几乎精尽人亡。  
“呜……哥哥。”  
到最后高瀚宇只能呜咽着唤他，性器顶端可怜兮兮地吐出一点点精液，就疲软了下去。  
季肖冰在他体内狠狠射精，退出来扯掉安全套扔到一边，抱上去寻找他的唇，重重亲吻。  
唇瓣红肿。  
高瀚宇全身上下都是欢爱的痕迹，胸前两点也被掐吸得通红，像两颗红果子。  
“以后还敢喝那么多吗？”季肖冰半撑在他身上问他。  
高瀚宇轻轻摇头，抱着他翻了个身，脑袋埋在他肩上蹭了几下，闻着他身上的味道，舒服地叹息。  
他累得不想说话。  
“起来，去洗澡。”季肖冰推了推他。  
“唔……让我缓缓，大爷你太强了，我受不住。”高瀚宇小小声地抱怨。  
每次让季肖冰放开了做，他都觉得要被做死了，没完没了的抽插，没完没了地换姿势，他射了好几回季肖冰还坚挺着，让他怀疑人生。  
“行了，我知道你还有体力，去洗澡，乖，我扛不动你。”季肖冰得到夸奖，笑着拍了拍他的屁股。  
他们做完一直都是一起洗，季肖冰当0的时候偶尔会懒得动，让高瀚宇抱进去，但不论何时，季肖冰都抱不动高瀚宇。  
肌肉的重量不能小看。  
高瀚宇很委屈，但还是爬了起来，故意把手放季肖冰肩上，重量半压着他。  
季肖冰没有拒绝，就着身上挂着半个人的姿势走进浴室，一眼看到了镜子。  
好看的镜子不会说谎，里面全裸的两个男人相互拥抱着，全都是一副餍足的表情。  
“大爷，你这胳膊不行呀，得练，不然太细了，摔倒容易骨折，你最近拍戏有很多需要受身的镜头吧？有用替身吗？”  
高瀚宇捏了捏季肖冰的胳膊。  
季肖冰伸过去跟他一比对，发现自己胳膊是他的二分之一粗……  
“打戏不多，主要还是枪戏和跑戏，装腔作势我的强项。”  
他不以为然地放下胳膊，走进淋浴间，高瀚宇立即挤了进去，从后面紧紧贴着他，贪婪地把脸放他肩膀上嗅来嗅去。  
“放开，你是小孩吗？这样怎么洗澡？”  
季肖冰哭笑不得。  
“怎么不能洗了？来，大爷，我帮你拿沐浴露。”  
高瀚宇伸手去够沐浴露，把季肖冰完全包围在了自己身前的空间，随着探出手的姿势贴得更紧，身上的黏腻全都蹭在了一起。  
“我假设你还想让我再来一次？”  
季肖冰转头亲了他一口。  
高瀚宇傻了，眼神闪烁，两腿发虚。  
“骗你的，快洗澡吧，累死了。”季肖冰又亲了一口，反手揉了揉他的头发。  
“哼，总欺负人。”  
高瀚宇嘟囔着，但真的不敢再造次，老老实实洗澡，洗完澡擦干爬到床上。  
虽然很累，但每次见面都来之不易，两个人倒是都没睡觉的心思，抱在一起有一句没一句地聊天。  
高瀚宇和季肖冰说最近拍摄的趣事，抱怨一些琐事。  
季肖冰和高瀚宇讲自己正在拍的这部戏，比较着林泽和展耀雷同又完全不同的角色差异。  
聊着聊着，高瀚宇突然冒出来一句。  
“大爷，你说金骨朵我们能一起走红毯吗？”  
早在十几天前，他们就提前收到了金骨朵年度颁奖典礼的邀请函，一直到最近几天才看到金骨朵官方放出来的投票网页。  
这个颁奖典礼在半个月后，被提名的是《SCI谜案集》。  
“不就红毯吗？你想走几遍，我就陪你走几遍。”  
季肖冰的回答是握紧了他的手，和他交换了一个深情的吻。  
他的狗子看似大大咧咧，一派乐观的模样，实际上对这种形式上的东西看得很重，不然也不会因为得个奖就闹了他一个晚上。  
红毯吗？  
他也吃不准公司那边会不会干预。  
说好了明面上老死不相往来，可这是SCI谜案集的盛会，他们身为双男主，和施导一起走红毯本应该是理直气壮的事。  
唉。  
“大爷，如果……”高瀚宇显然也想到了那一茬。  
“没有如果，要真有如果，我给你铺一条红毯，独属于我们两个的红毯。”季肖冰摸了摸他的头。  
高瀚宇的眼睛立马亮了。  
“大爷，你在跟我求婚吗！”  
他乐不可支地笑歪了嘴。  
季肖冰愣了一下，他还真没想那么多，只是随口一说，反正他家狗子想要什么，他都会尽力去给。  
“嗯，没有戒指，只有一张饼，看你要不要。”  
他笑了，顺着他的话说。  
“要要要！当然要！”  
高瀚宇猛点头，整个人兴奋到就差爬起来做俯卧撑。  
“行了，好好睡觉，别乱动，不然我可不保证会不会继续折腾你。”季肖冰语带威胁。  
高瀚宇红着脸打了他一下，抱着他在床上滚成一团，被子都被拱到了一边。  
半晌，他撑起身子，轻咳了一声，突然严肃起来。  
“季肖冰，你跟我求婚，我同意了，你可不准反悔，也不准说是骗我的，不然我不会放过你。”  
他认真道。  
季肖冰伸手勾了下他的鼻子：“傻。”  
“才不傻，你这么漂亮，跟天仙似的，是傻子能追到的吗？”  
高瀚宇大声回应。  
季肖冰笑了起来：“明明是我追的你。”  
“这就对了，天仙眼光那么好，怎么会追傻子。”高瀚宇开始跟傻子过不去了。  
季肖冰只好无奈妥协。  
“行行行，你说的都对。”  
看高瀚宇这么好面子的模样，他就不把心底的话说出口了。  
七仙女追董永，可不也是追个傻子吗？  
高瀚宇估计也想到了，沉默了两秒没说话，改为亲亲。  
两个人折腾到很晚，才相拥而眠。  
季肖冰是后面睡的那个，他认真地看了高瀚宇的睡颜很久很久。  
睡着的高瀚宇掩住了咄咄逼人的狼眼珠子，看起来面容柔和，可爱又年轻。  
季肖冰在高瀚宇额上印下一吻，关掉了床头灯，缩进了他的怀里，喃喃道：

“高宇，我向你保证，只要你爱着我，我就会一直爱你，地久天长。”

41

然而他们最终没能一起走红毯。

“接下来向我们走来的是……演员高瀚宇……”  
主持人的声音慷慨激昂，屏幕前的粉丝欢呼雀跃，后台静坐着的季肖冰手猛的攥成了拳。  
“季肖冰，你还好吗？”  
施磊操着一口港普问他。  
季肖冰松开了拳头。  
“我没事。”  
他站起来，眼底有不甘，还有淡淡的不敢流露出来的愤怒。  
马上就要轮到他上场了，所以他连高瀚宇走红毯的直播都不能去看，只能在这里不断心疼。  
他家感性的狗狗一定在哭，就算表面上看不出来，也会流在心底。  
“走吧。”  
施磊叹了一口气，拍拍他的肩膀，没说什么。  
这两个人的事，他看得清楚，不过又是一对被王母娘娘拆散的有情人罢了，旁人插不上话。  
三个小时的颁奖时间，很长，也很短，短到四目相对都只有一瞬间。  
颁奖结束，他们又被分开拉去做媒体采访，拍摄，接着走不同的路离开，和两拨粉丝告别，最后回到酒店，继续接受采访。  
他们今天都是演员。  
“大爷，我好想见你。”  
高瀚宇躲在卫生间内，小声说话。  
外面全是人，他只有五分钟的休息时间，马上又有下一个采访。  
季肖冰安慰他。  
“乖，我明天可以，我……”  
“不行，我没有时间，一会采访完就要立刻开车走，可是我好想见你。”  
高瀚宇打断他的话，声音梗咽。  
“你别哭，妆会花，你几点走？车停在哪个方位，我去偷偷送你。”  
季肖冰舔了舔唇，心里给自己规划了一个不动声色潜到停车场的路线。  
“我也不知道，是燕子安排的，你说如果我一会采访不合作，把时间拖晚一点，能不能多留一个晚上？”  
高瀚宇试探着问。  
“别乱来，今天那么多媒体盯着，多留一晚上我们也见不到面，还是算了。”  
季肖冰替他做了决定。  
两个人抓紧时间又聊了几句，季肖冰那边有人来敲门。  
“季老师，您好了吗？是不是身体不舒服？媒体那边说接下来就是你了。”  
是冷冷的声音。  
“好的，我马上来。”  
季肖冰挂断电话，对着镜子整了整衣领，仔细看镜子里面的自己。  
眼睛里面有红血丝挺正常，这么晚了，人都会困的，对吧？  
他这么告诉自己，走了出去。  
……  
等到季肖冰这边全部折腾完毕，已经是几个小时之后的事了。  
他回到房间，连外套都来不及脱，澡也没洗，赶紧掏出手机。  
【季老师，我帅不帅？说帅。】  
【你看，这是粉丝给我的猫耳，我接近不了你，只能拿这个解渴了。】  
【大爷，好想你，爱你。】  
高瀚宇果然给他刷屏了一堆，有照片，有控诉，有爱意，并且微信对话窗显示正在输入……  
【在做什么？】  
季肖冰回复他。  
但半天没看到高瀚宇发过来的信息，依然是对方正在输入……  
看来这狗崽子是发着微信睡着了。  
季肖冰想到高瀚宇睡着的脸，笑了笑，觉得胸口的淤积散了一些。  
他随意发了几张今天的照片，走进浴室洗澡洗头，出来的时候又看了一眼手机，果然没有高瀚宇的回复。  
微博上面CP粉一片歌舞升平，双人超话等级瞬间拔高，全都在分享今天围观金骨朵颁奖直播的心路历程，从一开始的拔凉，到伤心，到愤怒，到最后的喜笑颜开，应有尽有。  
季肖冰不后悔在台上感谢了高瀚宇，这是他今天唯一能在人前对高瀚宇说的告白。  
他这辈子都会感谢他。  
感谢萍水相逢，白马王子从天而降。  
感谢他给了他全世界。  
季肖冰反复看了好几遍粉丝发出来的动图，看着那个表情管理完全失控的人笑了许久，才从行李箱中取出绿色的小鳄鱼，爬到床上，抱着渐渐睡着。  
他做了一个梦，梦里他正在骂人，还想打人，高瀚宇从背后抱着他不让他打架，一直劝他“冰哥，算了算了”。  
醒来的时候小绿被他枕在头下，背后空空如也。  
唉。  
好想抱抱他。  
……  
春节前的日子总是忙碌的。  
季肖冰的工作越发多了起来，劳模高瀚宇则是被工作塞满了所有的时间。  
在这种情况下，两个人别说见面了，连晚上的例行视频连线都是匆匆而过，更别提仿佛有时差的微信留言。  
二月六日，季肖冰在老家的阳台上看雪，每一粒雪花中都是高瀚宇的影子。  
他紧了紧身上的外套，给高瀚宇打电话。  
但还没按拨出键，高瀚宇就先打过来了。  
“大爷，春节快乐！”  
背景音很杂乱，人声鼎沸，却遮不住他活力的声音，像一颗永远发光发热的太阳。  
“生日快乐。”季肖冰勾了勾唇角。  
“谢谢大爷，大爷，你怎么听着不太开心？”高瀚宇笑嘻嘻的，心情很好。  
“没有不开心，我只是想你了。”  
季肖冰的猫唇抿了起来，满心都是想见对方的温度，炽热得发烫。  
他犹豫着已经跟家人一起吃过年夜饭了，今天离开也没什么，要不要买张车票去台州？大年初二车票应该不难买。  
“大爷，我现在立刻出现在你面前好不好？”高瀚宇突然说。  
季肖冰愣了一下：“老高？”  
“大爷，我在车站了，我该到徐州还是徐州东呀，哪个车站离你更近？”  
高瀚宇的好心情完全遮掩不住，连惊喜都提前说了出来。  
“笨蛋，台州到徐州只有一个徐州东。”  
季肖冰笑骂了一声，咧开了嘴角。  
五个小时之后，他们在车站见面了。  
高瀚宇穿着绿色衣服，背着个黑色书包，戴着鸭舌帽，就像一个没抢到车票回家的大学生。  
季肖冰没有输，他也穿着绿色衣服，背后有大雕，温暖又拉风。  
“大爷！”  
高瀚宇冲过去，和他相拥，快乐得飞起。  
后面走过来一个老大爷。  
“这就是你家大爷呀？这么年轻，怪不得跟你感情好。”  
他跟高瀚宇坐在一起，聊了一路。  
“嘻嘻，我家大爷帅吧？”高瀚宇显摆似的勾着季肖冰的脖子给老大爷看。  
“胡闹！”季肖冰笑着把帽檐压得更低了些，摸了一下脸上的口罩。  
虽然是在车站不是机场，但他总觉得没有安全感。  
一转头，高瀚宇也戴上了口罩，两个人心照不宣。  
他们和老大爷挥手道别，季肖冰开车，带着高瀚宇去了开好的酒店。  
“今天大年初二呢，不打算带我回你家吃饭吗？我也算是你家女婿了。”  
才走进电梯，高瀚宇就噘着嘴闹他。  
“行啊，晚上带你回家。”  
季肖冰握着他的手，笑意盈盈。  
他的眼睛里面永远有星光，双眼皮的弧度令人心醉。  
高瀚宇喳了喳嘴，发现自己失言，默默低头。  
“我说真的，晚上带你回家吃饭，就问你敢不敢。”季肖冰竟说得很认真。  
这下高瀚宇惊讶了，他觉得有些烫手。  
“这……你，啊，不是，我想说……哎……”  
他语无伦次，都不知道自己要说些什么了，等到出了电梯，才坑坑巴巴地表达出来。  
“季……肖冰，我只是随便说说，我，我没想为难你。”  
明明是南方人，却练得一口东北腔。  
季肖冰一言不发地把他拉进房间里，把门锁好，张开手抱住了他。  
“别说了，我好想你，让我好好抱抱你。”  
他深吸了一口气，贪念地闻他身上的味道。  
真好，是他的高瀚宇。  
“我也想你，大爷，我想你想得快疯了。”  
高瀚宇立刻用力回抱他，开心地在他身上蹭。  
喜欢的人就在眼前，就在他的身边，还有什么好去计较的，所有不快，所有烦恼全部丢掉，用力去紧紧抱住他，才是最重要的。  
两个人忘情地拥吻，像小儿学步一样在房间里跌跌撞撞，很快滚到了床上，衣物掉落一地。  
没有什么比一场酣畅淋漓的情事更能纾解对对方的思念，他们这么想，也这么做了。  
季肖冰从外套口袋里摸出润滑剂和安全套，一边亲吻一边帮两个人戴上。  
高瀚宇则是劈手夺过润滑剂，把手探到了季肖冰的臀缝中，很轻易就进去了两指。  
“大爷，你果然自己准备好了。”  
他狡黠一笑。  
季肖冰咬了他的唇珠一口：“大年初二请女婿，你今天是女婿，可得把我伺候好了。”  
“遵命！”高瀚宇笑着低头，在他胸前猛舔一通，声音低沉，“我开动了！”  
虽然两个人都挺猴急，季肖冰也自己扩张过一遍，但高瀚宇还是不敢太过粗暴，花了挺多时间在扩张上。  
他把季肖冰揉在怀里，像品尝珍馐一般慢慢品尝过去，亲吻他的全身，慢慢做最快乐的事。  
季肖冰很快敏感得脚趾都卷曲了起来，耳朵红得像要滴血。  
“你快点进来。”  
他红着脸催促他。  
“就来。”  
高瀚宇倒了很多润滑液在性器上，把他摆成比较容易的跪姿，试探着进入。  
也许是今天的季肖冰足够放松，他进入得很顺利。  
肠肉紧紧包裹着他，一张一缩，让他不断发出舒服的叹息。  
“大爷，你真是妖精，里面太爽了，你吸得我魂都要没了。”  
骚话连篇。  
季肖冰无暇顾及他的骚话，他正在感受身体被渐渐充满，快感夹杂着酸疼，越来越敏感。  
“嗯……”他的腰塌了下去，回头去看，看到高瀚宇居然只进去了一半，那狰狞的巨物在他体内脉动着，存在感极强。  
“别怕，大爷，我不会全进去。”  
高瀚宇说着，缓缓动了起来。  
“啊！”前列腺被重重磨过，季肖冰忍不住发出一声惊呼。  
“疼吗？不疼吧？是不是舒服？”  
高瀚宇慢慢动着，拍了拍他的屁股，觉得手感很好，又捏成了各种形状，在上面留下几道红色的指印。  
季肖冰没有说话的力气，他闭着眼睛去感受他的巨大，整个脑袋里全是高瀚宇，明明没有面对面，却是如此清晰。  
“哼……”  
渐渐的，他开始张开嘴喘息，从鼻腔发出细碎的呻吟。  
“唔，好棒，大爷，我好爱你，啊！”  
高瀚宇叫得比他还大声，腰部摆动的动作也越来越大，慢慢往更深的地方撞去。  
性器越进去，磨过前列腺的部分就越粗壮，力道越来越重。  
“呜……太大了，你慢一点。”  
季肖冰的眼角流出了生理性的泪水，声音带着哭音。  
他的身体颤抖着，被快感激得发红，性器前端吐出了一股股前列腺液，还没有射，只是又涨大了一圈。  
“叫声哥哥我就慢一点。”  
高瀚宇故意这么说着，用力顶了他一下。  
“啊！”季肖冰被顶得惊叫一声，缓了一下，抿嘴握拳，低声唤道，“弟弟。”  
“哎！弟弟在！”高瀚宇大声回应，抽出来，瞄准他的前列腺就是一下重顶。  
“啊！”季肖冰被顶得整个人埋进了枕头里，拼命喘气。  
他的前端硬得发疼，想自己伸手去碰，还没碰到，高瀚宇突然捞着他的腰，把他捞坐了起来。  
这个姿势季肖冰等于坐在了高瀚宇的性器上，粗壮的性器几乎连根没入。  
“不要，老高，这样太深了，唔！”季肖冰感觉埋进他体内的肉刃滚烫得吓人，像要从他的肚子里顶出来。  
他害怕地惊叫。  
“别怕，我在呢。”  
高瀚宇抱着他的两条大腿，往上托起，让性器几乎离开肉穴，又轻轻放开，让季肖冰的体重把性器自然吞回去，每次都会照顾到那一点。  
肠壁一张一缩，温暖至极，带来极致的快感。  
高瀚宇把持着高度，忍耐着不把季肖冰往自己的性器上按，呼吸粗重。  
季肖冰身骄肉贵，要慢慢来。  
他这么告诉自己，不断亲吻着季肖冰的后背安抚他。  
然而季肖冰很快受不了了。  
“呜……不要了，换个，换个姿势，老高，我会怕！”  
他紧张得声音发颤。  
这样的方式虽然刺激，但他总感觉不到平衡，很慌。  
“好。”  
高瀚宇立刻同意了，把季肖冰放下来，亲吻他让他放松，抬起他的腿，从正面进入他。  
果然经过刚刚的姿势后，这次进入变得非常容易，几乎一插到底。  
高瀚宇往里撞了撞，把性器彻底埋了进去。  
“呜！”季肖冰呻吟一声，抓住了他的手臂，眼角有泪水慢慢滑出，倒映着高瀚宇的脸。  
高瀚宇的脸被快感蒸得通红，眼眶也是红的，盯着他的脸像是要吃人，又致命地性感，像爱上猎物的野兽。  
他的公狗腰迅速摆动了起来。  
“唔，慢点，瀚宇……”  
季肖冰的手滑开了，在高瀚宇的手臂上乱抓，被狂风暴雨般的快感浇灌得闭上了眼睛，更多的眼泪从他的眼角滑出。  
“叫哥哥。”  
高瀚宇一边艹他一边说。  
“哥哥，哥哥慢点，啊！”  
季肖冰哭着如了他的愿，谁知高瀚宇听了十分激动，摆动的速度更快了，每一次都像是要把整个人都撞进去。  
“混蛋，你，啊！”  
季肖冰哭叫着，想挠他，怎么都瞄不准。  
高瀚宇笑着和他十指相扣，低头吻他的胸，在他的茱萸上啃噬，下身的动作半点没放缓，一次比一次快，一次比一次深。  
“慢，啊，啊……”  
季肖冰说不出完整的话，整个人被快感包围。  
太多了，前面的性器磨蹭在高瀚宇的腹肌上，一抖一抖，安全套里面已经积了不少液体，不知道是前列腺液太多还是他射过了。  
后穴的肉刃存在感太强，让他一直处于敏感和兴奋当中，他感觉自己完全被高瀚宇所侵略，从身到心。  
他浑身都在颤抖。  
“好舒服，嗯！猫，叫哥哥呀。”  
高瀚宇居然还跟他这么要求着。  
季肖冰哭得泪眼朦胧，过多的快感让他没法思考，只听到他在喊他猫。  
混沌中，他感觉自己张了张唇。  
“喵……”  
轻微的一声，不仔细听根本听不到。  
“喵~”  
又是一声。  
高瀚宇瞬间疯狂了。  
“你绝对是故意的。”  
他把季肖冰抱起来，按着他的腰，不让他逃跑，用力往他的身体里撞，空出一只手照顾他的前端，前后夹击不断刺激他。  
“猫，再喵呀，我喜欢听你喵。”  
高瀚宇的腰摆动得飞快，把季肖冰的呻吟撞得不成调。  
他坚持把那被撞碎的呻吟当成季肖冰在对他喵喵叫，兴奋得艹得更深。  
“啊，啊！”  
季肖冰的手攀在他的肩上，指甲几乎陷入他的肉里，被快感冲击得无法思考。  
太多了，真的太多了。  
“呜……高，呜！”  
哭喊声中，他不知道自己是在天堂还是在地狱。  
钳制着他的腰的手太过有力，挣扎不开。  
那肉刃欺负着他，每一下都带着电，让他颤抖到几乎痉挛，而这一切都让他沉沦。  
“呜……”  
“高，不……”  
“慢……”  
“啊……啊啊啊……”  
季肖冰浑身颤抖，后穴猛然间夹紧，他达到了可怕的前列腺高潮，灵魂都跟着战栗。  
“唔！”  
高瀚宇被夹得低吼一声，把性器埋到他的最深处，射了出来。  
他紧紧抱住他，即使已经到顶，也没有放开他，反而还在继续往里挤，像是要把整个人都塞进去，和他融为一体。  
季肖冰浑身像刚从水中捞起来一般，脸上不知道是汗水还是泪水不断流下，高瀚宇也是一身大汗。  
两个人抱在一起，缓了很久才缓过来。  
季肖冰哭得两只眼睛都肿了，高瀚宇把他抱进浴室，帮他清洗的时候，季肖冰瞪了他无数眼。  
“你不也很爽吗？”  
高瀚宇小小声。  
“你说什么？”  
季肖冰抬高音调。  
“没没没，我大爷好帅。”  
高瀚宇讨好地亲他。  
季肖冰冷哼一声。  
高瀚宇继续帮两个人清理，伺候得无微不至。  
半晌。  
“是挺爽的。”  
小小声。  
是那个低沉磁性的嗓音。  
高瀚宇瞬间咧开了嘴，被季肖冰恼怒地拍了下脑袋。  
“叫哥哥！”  
美人的语气超凶。  
“哥哥~”  
哈士奇迅速摇起了尾巴。  
“嗯，乖。”  
季肖冰的脸色这才好看了些。  
“哥哥，你眼睛都肿成这样了，还是不去你家了吧，我怕你妈误会我欺负你。”高瀚宇一边摇尾巴一边说。  
他不说还好，一说，季肖冰气得挠了他一爪子。  
得了，今晚果然得在酒店睡了。  
唉，大年初二。

“对了，我差点忘了。”

擦干身体走出浴室的时候，季肖冰突然从地上的大雕中掏出一个精致的小盒子，打开，里面躺着两只戒指，是对戒。  
“来，生日快乐。”  
他打开盒子，取出里面的其中一枚，拉过高瀚宇的手，直接帮他戴了上去。  
“这么随意，都不用什么仪式的吗？”高瀚宇铜铃瞪眼，但还是很配合地取出另一枚给季肖冰戴上。  
“你都在我身边了，还要什么仪式。”季肖冰笑着吻他的唇。  
……  
也是。  
有什么比两个人在一起更加重要的。  
高瀚宇笑了，眼睛都眯了起来。  
十指相扣，两枚戒指在酒店灯光下闪着柔和的光。

“季肖冰，我爱你。”

“我也爱你。”

全文完  
\---------------  
RPS圈地自萌请勿上升真人


End file.
